


【豆鹤】spicy？sweetie！

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

章一  
咔哒——

总统套房的正门打开了，穿着宽大浴袍的豆原赶紧坐直，紧张地盯着门口。他前几天才分化成alpha，而今天家族里的长辈们说是要送他一份礼物。

咕噜咕噜——

一辆金属小餐车被一双柔软白皙的小短手推进了房门，豆原瞟了一眼车子上放的东西，立马脸庞爆红地移开了视线低下了头，但随即又意识到自己应该打量来人。

棕色小皮鞋，稍有肉感却线条流畅优美的长腿紧紧裹在性感黑丝里。黑丝并没有完全包裹住整条腿，袜子顶端连接的黑色蕾丝吊带贴着白皙光滑的腿根一直向上延伸，直到没入超短的格子裙下。豆原马上意识到了，这个裙子是他高中母校JK款。而当他再往上看，果不其然留着一头棕色长卷发的来人正穿着特别清纯的白衬衫，老老实实地打着蓝色丝绸蝴蝶领结。

“你成年了么？”明明才成年不到一年的豆原此时却因为过于害羞而拔高了声调，“如果是我家人逼你来的，不用害怕，我现在就放你走。”

来人并没有理会豆原，反而出乎豆原意料地转身直接一脚特别暴力地踢上了门，然后直接就走到他面前，蹲下来就要伸手扒他开他的浴袍。

“等等，我还不知道你的名字呢。”豆原死死地拽住自己的衣带，一时之间反而觉得自己才是被嫖的应召男孩，“你可以叫我豆原。”

“嘿，一夜情对象有什么好交换姓名的，难道不是一般爸爸，主人之类的色情称呼么？”来人力气大的吓人，脾气也不像JK一样温柔可爱，反而跟豆原较上了劲，还非要把衣带给他解开了不可，“如果你非要有个正经称呼，那就SION吧。”

“那你先去洗澡？”豆原猛地站起身来，他自己已经提前洗好澡了，不过他总感觉到有一股刺鼻的味道一直弥漫在鹤房身上。

“洗澡？你以为我没洗澡就来么？我可还没那么不敬业，喜欢草纯情JK的家伙。”鹤房不再等了，直接隔着衣服就伸手握住了豆原自己都没注意到的已经稍微抬头的肉棒，惊地豆原又坐回了椅子上，“这不过是我身上pepper Jack芝士味的信息素罢了。”

“谁说我喜欢草JK了？！那都是家里人瞎揣测的！”豆原也顾不上阻止鹤房手上的动作了，急忙就要打电话叫人送药过来。“你，你发情了？！那还不赶紧打抑制剂！”

“嗯......唔嗯......”鹤房趁势终于解开了豆原的腰带，放出了受他信息素影响半勃的肉棒，开始先小口小口舔舐圆润膨大的伞头，断断续续地说，“抑制剂对我暂时没用，要不是为了度过发情期，我才不接你的单。”

接着，不等豆原有所反应，鹤房就努力张大了嘴巴，把整个伞头吞了进去，用更为柔软的舌头根部温柔地贴了上去，而舌尖则灵活地舔舐着柱身的每一条青筋。鹤房棕色的长卷发分两侧落下，露出了脖颈上带的防咬颈环。

辛辣的胡椒味道逐渐弥散开来，强烈地刺激着豆原的鼻子。豆原一开始觉得味道太呛，就像鹤房本人现在完全不管他意愿地强行让他勃起。但鹤房的舔舐实在是太爽了，豆原像被魔鬼迷了心窍一样地把手插进了鹤房的头发里，向下用力，恨不得连同自己底端地囊袋也一起塞进那个温暖湿润的口腔。

“唔——”

鹤房被豆原突如起来的动作惊到了，不满地抬起眼皮，用晶亮的上目线怒视豆原，舌头也报复似的加快了舔弄的速度。

“明明是你先主动地，不许撒娇！”豆原忍不住腰腹用力往上顶。肉棒上不断跳跃的青筋也很坦率地把自己的激动和活力传递给了鹤房舌头，而来回抽插的动作更是让鹤房津液顺着嘴角嘀嘀嗒嗒地流到地上，被毫无杂毛的高档羊毛地毯完全吸收。

雨后新芽的带着泥土芬芳的清新气息从豆原身上炸开，温柔又暗含着破土而出的力量感直接强势地糊了鹤房一脸。啪啪作响的水声突然停下，卡在鹤房喉咙处的蘑菇头似乎终于吸饱了水，猛烈地快速膨胀。

不好——

鹤房抬手狠狠地推开豆原，但还是为时已晚。淡白色略冷的液体喷了鹤房一脸，顺着他轮廓鲜明的下巴流下去，顺着修长的脖颈一路滑入衣领，留下一道跳跃着光的水痕。鹤房气的瞪了豆原一眼，一边用手随便呼撸了一下脸，一边用牙辅助，粗鲁地咬着就要撕开安全套的包装。

豆原大口大口地喘着气，低头往下看去，鹤房浓密卷翘的睫毛上依旧还挂着几滴没擦净的精液，用力的擦拭让鹤房的脸颊红了一片，而自己的味道也仿佛已经渗入了对方的皮肤里。

“你，你还好么？”

豆原回想了一下黄色漫画里的JK的体力，于是靠过去准备把安全套夺下来，打算先让对方先休息一下比较好。

“用不着你担心！”

鹤房的语气和他身上的胡椒味一样冲，拍开豆原的手，就要认认真真地把套子给豆原戴上。但是因为刚释放过而有些软的肉棒，此时却并不乖巧地满足鹤房的心愿，频频地从套子里滑出。

“该死！”

鹤房气的抓了抓头发，结果就把已经饱经豆原蹂躏的棕色假发给撸了下来。

！！！

豆原目瞪口呆地看着眼前的JK就这样了DK，不，或许对方其实连DK都不是。

“收起你那么蠢的表情，难道没见过男O么？”

鹤房直接站起身来，他自本身分量也不小的肉棒此时完全顶开了过短的格子裙，大刺刺地完全暴露在外面。他抬腿跨坐在豆原身上，抓起豆原的手就引导他去解开吊带丝袜的皮扣。

“你，你这到底是怎么回事？！”

“能怎么回事？你是alpha，我是Omega。”鹤房把碍事的超短裙完全卷到了上面，也同时解开了衬衫扣子，露出了已经挺立起来的粉红色小乳头。“我需要你帮我度过发情期，而你家人需要我让你成为真正的A。至于这身打扮，不过是他们猜你会比较喜欢罢了。我早都高中毕业好几年了好么，才分化的处男菜鸟！”

“你若不喜欢呢，餐车那里还有好多别的制服啊道具啊什么的。”鹤房挺了挺胸，湿润着眼睛把自己硬起来的小乳头往豆原嘴边送，试图再次快速激发对方的性致，“都是你家人掏钱买的，玩坏了也没关系，反正我们时间还多着呢。”

豆原迟疑了一下，但立马就被铺天盖地的胡椒味铺了一脸，再仔细闻闻，居然后面还有芝士的奶香味。他抬起头，先绕着有着禁忌感的项圈周围来回舔舐，再顺着平直性感的锁骨一路下舔，留下一道晶亮蜿蜒的水渍。等到抵达浅粉色的乳头时，豆原则改舔为吸，手也配合着揉捏着鹤房的胸肌，直教整个左胸都比右边大了一圈。

鹤房自己难耐地放开了手上激活豆原肉棒的动作，带着对方浅白液体就直接抚上了右胸。但这种擅自的行为立马就让欲火中烧的alpha认定这是在挑衅自己，于是大腿肌肉紧绷，双手直接下移，掰开了鹤房的腿，强行把自己肉棒的头部塞进对方已经提前做过扩张，湿的像是发了大水一样的小穴。

“唔！”

鹤房这回是真的生气了，虽然他也是想早点完事解决了需求走人，但是他绝不允许自己哪怕是在床上被一个才分化的A抢了节奏。他努力瞪大了自己氤氲着水汽的眼睛，向豆原表示着自己很不满。

“不满足？”豆原亲了一下鹤房被生理泪水浸红的眼角，特别纯真又不好意思地说，“我会继续努力的！”

话毕豆原就双手护着鹤房的头，和对方一起从宽大的沙发椅上滚了下来，把鹤房死死地摁在了羊毛地毯上。他低头继续在鹤房之前被冷落的右胸上种着草莓，直到听到鹤房已经快要忍不下去的怒声。

“你，你这家伙是不行么？！”鹤房碳水地大声呻吟着，身子随着豆原亲吻的节奏而颤抖着，却还要断断续续地强撑着嘲讽，“嗯......啊嗯.......有本事就直接插进去啊！”

噗——

看着鹤房已经完全陷入了自己的节奏，豆原现在心情大好地笑出声来。雨后新芽的清新味道更加浓郁了，让鹤房恍恍惚惚地觉得自己仿佛是在幕天席地下与豆原交欢。豆原抬起鹤房一条腿扛到自己肩膀上，特别不熟练且缓慢地一点点把黑丝卷到脚踝。空调送来的冷气让在鹤房逐渐暴露在空气中的腿温度逐渐下降，但接着又被豆原热情的温度重新烫红。最后，豆原甚至侧过头吻了圆润的脚趾一口，发出微小却色情的破空音。

“混蛋！”鹤房咬着自己的手背，努力忍着豆原对他脚心的搔动，身下的小穴却很诚实又激动地又吐出了清液。他对自己身体如此不争气的表现很不满，气的抓起滚落在地的沙发靠枕就冲豆原砸了过去。

豆原也不躲，直接单手接住了靠枕，反手抓着鹤房的腿，又扶着他的腰把他翻了个身，顺便把靠枕垫到了鹤房腰下。

“这么热情？！”虽然鹤房大概觉得自己很凶，但在豆原看来这都只是娇嗔的表现，然后特别开心地俯下身来，牙齿虚虚地咬着颈环，带着粘腻地水声模模糊糊地对鹤房说，“生理书上说以这个体位开始，你会比较轻松。”

说完，豆原就直接把伞头后面的柱身一气呵成地直接送了进去，手摸索着拉开了鹤房的裙子，满意地听到鹤房长舒一口气。然后就当鹤房因为可算是解开腰间的束缚而放松警惕时，豆原立马抓着他的腰突然加开了抽插的速度。

完全充血后又硬又粗的肉棒在鹤房狭窄的甬道内横冲直撞，而柔嫩的肉壁也和其主人的嘴巴不一样，十分配合地啜吸着、缠绵着、挽留着进进出出的肉棒。粘腻湿热的液体不断地涌出，一波波温柔地按摩着肉棒上的每一条青筋。豆原已经完全沉醉于探索这一神秘宝地，掐着鹤房的腰就疯狂地把肉棒往前送，试图探索出这源源不断的水流是从何处而来。尾部的囊袋撞上鹤房挺翘的肉臀，顺着起伏不定的层层臀肉波浪向前冲刺，又和着一地从交合处流出的白色泡沫后退。

“啊！”

鹤房转过头怒视豆原，鼻头已经完全哭红了，长卷的睫毛就像濒死的蝴蝶蝶翼般快速颤抖着，暴露出主人已经快要攀至极乐天堂！

“混，混蛋！你在往那里挤？！”

拆了一半包装的安全套还散落在沙发椅上，而豆原此时已经就像是终于发现桃花源的外人一般，终于复行十八厘米，豁然开朗，把自己的凸出的船头停泊在了洞口。

“听着，你不许成结！我不允许！”

鹤房下意识伸手去摸自己脖子上戴着的防咬项圈，摸到皮质的触感之后心下稍安，却下一秒立马被豆原糊了一手口水。

“你真的好香啊，SION。”

Pepper Jack芝士前调的胡椒味已经随着鹤房止不住的汗水全部散尽，悄无声息地流入了羊毛地毯里，而只剩下满室芝士的奶香。而此时的鹤房也已经被操干地浑身软成一块上好的奶酪，在豆原这个卖力好厨子的加工下，融化拉丝，下面紧紧裹着豆原的肉棒，上面迷迷糊糊地伸出舌头与对方纠缠在一起，拉出暧昧透明的银丝。

而豆原雨后新芽的味道也再逐渐浓郁，在吸饱了高营养的水分之后，花骨朵开始膨胀，放松，要完全舒展开来，马上就要向新天地宣告自己的美丽，从中心花蕊处播散花粉。

啪——

鹤房猛地拽翻餐车，车子上的东西噼里啪啦地往下掉。豆原终于被巨大的声响惊醒，连忙为自己之前的鬼迷心窍而羞愧，赶紧把自己即将释放的肉棒从鹤房的小穴里拔了出来。

啵——

小穴还是用色情的声音小小地表达了它的抗议，毫不留情地批评了鹤房这种令人无法满足的行为。

鹤房的大腿还在颤抖着，自己的小腹一片狼藉，粘着他自己的万千子孙。他大口大口地喘着气，哪怕衣服一片狼藉，此刻也努力坐起来，抬了抬下巴，像是给予豆原守住地线的奖励一下，一把拉下防咬颈环，露出明显更加白皙的腺体冲豆原说，

“我允许你临时标记我。”

豆原看着鹤房湿漉漉亮晶晶又充满着欢喜满足的眼神，内心成就高到爆炸。他一个鲤鱼打挺爬起来，从背后环住了鹤房，低下头温柔却不容拒绝地咬了下去，让自己的味道严严实实地藏住甜软的芝士奶香，不让他人觊觎。

“你发情期会有几天啊？”豆原看着鹤房撕开特制营养饮料的包装，问他，“我可以打个电话向大学多请几天假陪你。”

“不用。”鹤房嘴上叼着瓶子，仰头就直接一口气喝干净。然后他在餐车旁的那一堆杂物里翻了翻，摸出来一根针剂，撸起袖子用橡皮筋扎好胳膊，拍了拍肌肉等露出清晰血管之后，消毒打针止血一气呵成。“我之前抑制剂吃太多了产生抗药性了。后来医生说等我多接受几次自然的alpha信息素注入之后，应该就能逐渐消去抗性。”

“诶，可是一般来说按照医嘱吃含有人造alpha信息素的抑制剂并不会产生抗药性啊。”

“呵，那是其他Omega。”鹤房直接扯掉身上的裙子，一直腿套着丝袜一直腿光着，爬起来去找裤子，“我可是立志以后要操翻alpha的人！不多吃点，阴茎的发育怎么跟得上你们这些怪物A？”  
“等等，你不满意Omega的身体？我是不是可以理解为你不想将来生孩子？”

“你在说什么傻话呢？”鹤房本来还在跟豆原炫耀他自己尺寸并不小的肉棒，听到豆原的问号，立马用看傻子的眼神看他，“Omega与alpha都是人，而我只不过刚好天生是个拥有生殖系统的男O罢了。这和我喜欢不喜欢什么，我想做什么有什么关系？我只是纯粹好奇操A是一种什么感觉。”

“？？？？”

豆原被鹤房奇妙的逻辑震撼到了，恍恍惚惚地甚至还觉得有几番道理。他见过激进地为Omega平权的人，也见过胆大包天O装A的人，但可从来见过像鹤房这样嚣张又自信地觉得A或O的身份完全不会对自己造成任何负面影响，甚至发自内心觉得性别本身也不重要。

“你这人真有趣。”豆原抓起揉成一团的浴袍，努力地抖开，披在身上，“我家那些人是从哪里找来你做应召男孩的？”

“这你就别管了，”鹤房又摸出来一盒小饼干，分给豆原一块之后，剩下的全丢进自己嘴里了，“反正我可不打算之后发情期继续找你注射自然A信息素。”

“难道我技术不好？”豆原简直难以相信听到的话，感觉自信心大受打击。

“嘛，虽然我也是第一次找人做爱，”鹤房又摸出来一盒小蛋糕继续吃，“但以我自己优秀的水平作为标杆，我觉得你还有进步的空间。当然，最主要的是，我不想跟东京黑道龙头豆原组扯上关系。”

豆原此时突然站起来，猛然打横抱起了鹤房，把他压到全身镜前，从后面拥住他，一字一句地说，

“那你这次就好好看清楚，我到底是怎么进入你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

章二

全身镜就立在卧室里，长一人多高，宽足够鹤房靠在上面打几个滚。现在鹤房整个人被豆原从背后环住，双腿被迫叉开，将外面还溅着白浊且还在翕张着的小穴完全映在镜子里。

“只做了一次就想技术超过天赋异禀的我？”，鹤房透过镜子露出不屑的眼神，挑衅着身后同样注视着镜子的豆原，勾了勾唇，“那你可要小心了，说不定一会儿反而你会哭着求我给你！”

已经服过抑制剂的鹤房不再像之前那样被动，纤长挺直的双腿猛地发力就要直接踹倒镜子。然而这面镜子周围奢华地包了一圈包金的花纹边框，在鹤房抬腿的时候就勾住了那仅剩一边的黑丝。

撕拉——

沉重的古典全身镜没有倒下，反而鹤房的丝袜被勾破，透着浅粉色的白皙大腿终于结束了犹抱琵琶半遮面的羞涩，从朦胧性感的黑色束缚中挣脱。窗外的金色阳光跳进室内，给细腻光滑的腿部肌肤镀上了可口诱人的光泽。

鹤房的反抗并不会停止，一计不成，他又立马拱起脊背准备大力撞开禁锢着他的豆原。但豆原手上环抱住鹤房的力道不减，低下头，湿热的鼻息打在鹤房已经完全舒展开的背部蝴蝶骨上。漂亮的蝴蝶骨一根根突起，又落下，在年轻紧实的皮肤下生机勃勃地跳跃着，仿佛下一秒就要冲出。

鹤房要展翅翱翔，而捕猎人却并不愿放开。豆原轻轻地咬了一口鹤房后颈的软肉，然后顺着因愤怒而颤栗的脊椎一路落下细细密密的吻，和煦却强硬地抽走了鹤房逃离的力量。

“我家里人给了你多少？”豆原心疼地看着鹤房之前因为倔强而咬破的嘴唇，侧了侧头舔了上去，卷走了不属于他的血迹，“你跟我签长期业务条约吧，我给你双倍。”

“哈？凭什么？”鹤房虽然刚才挣脱失败了，但是眼睛里还闪着不服输的光，“都21世纪了，你不会还是那种拿了别人第一次就要负责到底的幼稚烂好人吧！别小瞧我了了，我们之前可是你情我愿。”

“即使你是，”鹤房趁豆原不备，不仅狠狠地咬破了豆原的嘴唇，礼尚外来地也卷走了豆原的血，还把自己英挺的鼻子直直地撞上了豆原的脸，恶狠狠地说，“我不需要，也不想要！”

“我很喜欢你的脸，也喜欢你的味道，更喜欢你诚实的身体。”豆原用纯良的狗狗眼盯着鹤房，手上却猝不及防地抽走了鹤房领口快要掉下来的蓝绸蝴蝶领结，然后塞进了鹤房的嘴里，把领结两端的丝带绕在黑色小卷毛的脑后打了个结，特别直接的说，“你是我分化后收到的最好的礼物。我非常想能永久拥有礼物的所有权。”

“唔唔——唔——，”鹤房眼睛瞪的老大，怒火在眼里跳跃。他就知道就算是再温柔的好人，在社会该死的alpha教育下，永远搞不清什么是信息素支配下的喜欢，什么才是发自内心的喜欢。若是一般的Omega或许此刻就妥协了，但他可是鹤房汐恩啊，不会被性别束缚，不畏惧任何东西，永远听从自己心意前行，永不停歇叛逆的人！

鹤房继续向后肘击，豆原闷哼一声，但接下来身上的气味陡然一变，从春日滋润新芽的清新小雨气息，变成了夏日毫不手软击落枝头花苞的暴雨。他的手向下摸到了吊带袜上冰冷的金属夹扣，轻轻地取下来之后，直接把松紧带子一头挂在镜框突起的装饰上，一头把鹤房还在乱动的双手捆了起来。

“虽然你可能觉得这句话从豆原组少东家嘴里说出来有点可笑，但我不想做勉强你的恶人。”豆原看着鹤房还在努力不断挣脱，手腕处已经磨红了却还在挣扎，嘴里漂亮的蝴蝶结此时也像是淋满露水一样湿漉漉的，无奈地继续劝鹤房，“你和我家里人签的约是今天陪我一天吧。我的邀请一直有效，你无需今天给我答复。”

鹤房激烈的挣扎停了下来，就看见豆原侧过头，俊俏的面容在他面前不断放大。豆原蜻蜓点水地吻了一下鹤房湿润饱满的唇，然后伸手解开了对方脑后的结，垂着眼睛衔走了鹤房嘴上已经被水浸润成墨蓝色的蝴蝶结，配合着洒满脸庞的金色阳光，露出一个暖暖的笑。

鹤房一时被豆原的笑蛊惑住了，同时心里有个声音也在不断叫嚣着，和豆原这个奇怪有趣的alpha试一试或许也没有那么糟糕。

豆原看着鹤房的眼神不再那么倔强犀利，而是逐渐开始能映进自己的身影之后，直接把自己的手指伸进鹤房的嘴里。他有节奏地按压着鹤房的舌头，搅和出粘腻的水声，又开始模仿自己的性器在这个还渗透着自己味道的宝地反复抽插。

“你不咬我，我就当你同意我接下来的动作了。”豆原从身侧凌乱的杂物里摸出来一堆安全套，拥着鹤房，强迫对方一清二楚地看着它们从之前被玩的微微红肿的胸上落下，顺着胸肌之间的浅浅沟壑一路滑下，直至落到对方已经诚实地吐露出白浊的浅色肉棒上。豆原低低地靠在鹤房耳边认真地问他，“草莓味，苹果味，玫瑰味，你想要哪个味道？”

“这些甜腻腻的味道只有你这种才分化的小鬼才会喜欢吧！”鹤房不放过任何一个可以刺豆原的机会，但嘴里却还是动了动舌头回舔了手指。

“嗯，那就超薄螺旋纹的这个。”豆原从中抓出了唯一一个原味的，却还不松开对鹤房手上的束缚，宁可自己撕开。他当着鹤房的面把自己深红色的肉棒在对方已经合上的小穴缝隙外划了划，毫不意外地看到怀里的鹤房抖了一下，特别少年脾气地故意让鹤房认清了自己身体的真实想法。。

“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？”豆原不再捉弄鹤房了，认真地给肉棒套上了套子，“如果我今天能把你做晕过去，你就答应签了我的长期合同。”

“嘿，那我要是先把你榨干了呢？”在豆原扶着肉棒顺着残余白浊和淫液又顺利地直捣黄龙之后，鹤房气息不稳地又开始呛豆原，“做不昏我，你可就要小心点你自己的后穴了！”

“可以，”豆原这次放慢频率，无师自通地开始九浅一深地抽插，确保鹤房可以完全看清小穴是如何贪婪地一寸寸吃进自己的肉棒，和他自己穴内的媚肉又是如何热情地挽留自己的肉棒，甚至愿意被肉棒带地翻飞出来也要紧紧地吮吸住表面的螺旋纹，“但就算没了信息素干扰你，你看，你的身体也在告诉你，你必输！”

“嗯嗯——嗯啊——”

既然已经接下战书，鹤房也就完全放开了，并且调动身体的每个部位打算认真迎战。他略微笨拙但十分大胆地试着加紧了小穴，主动调动媚肉去包裹肉棒，严丝合缝地紧贴每一条剧烈跳动的青筋，试图讲这个精神的野兽困死在自己的洞穴内。

“唔——”

鹤房的配合让同样才脱了处的豆原差点就沉溺于这个甜美的诱惑中缴械投降了，但他的理智一直在疯狂报警，身下的鹤房可绝不是什么性感的小野猫，而是真的同样在伺机咬断他喉咙的猛虎。他凛了凛眼神，伸手提了一下挂在镜框上且还束缚着鹤房双手的带子，强迫鹤房像天鹅一样向后昂起了头，小穴也伴随着哗啦哗啦的水声缓缓抽出。

！！！！

豆原突然放手，鹤房整个人以鸭子坐的姿势又落了下来，靠着重力以反应不过来的超高速度把肉棒吃进从未有过的深处。

“唔——太深了，太深了！”鹤房坦率地惊呼出声，嘴里来不及咽下的津液嘀嘀嗒嗒地落下，在卧室的木地板上碎落一地。他的眼神被突如起来的刺激而影响地有些涣散。阳光通过镜子反射刺目的光到鹤房眼里，于是在豆原接下来让人窒息的突然变速撞击中，他的世界就只剩下一片迷幻的光影。

豆原抓住鹤房倒三角身材下凹进去的腰窝，猛烈而专一地攻击着他上一次发现的敏感点，激地小穴内的浇灌过来的波浪就再也没有停止。同时他手也没有空闲着，贪婪地不放过鹤房身上的每一个敏感点。豆原从传统的耳垂，绕道后颈，再点到乳头，下滑到大腿内侧，一路纵火。之后他又用舌头顺着同样的线路一路濡湿，伴随着身下卖力打桩的啪啪声。

“真的很敏感呢，SION。”豆原用手轻轻地点了一下鹤房肉棒的前端，就见它立马抽搐地泄了出来，浑浊了眼前的全身镜，“你看你，明明年长，却居然还像个坏孩子一样弄脏了镜子。”

鹤房此时已经什么都看不到也听不到了，他只觉得自己被雨后新芽的气息环绕，在绿意盎然地树林中坐在摇摇晃晃的小船上拨弄着湖水。

淅淅沥沥，淅淅沥沥。

不绝于耳。

正当鹤房已经习惯这种激烈的晃动时，突然起风了。一直大鳄鱼突然破水而出，带起一股略微冰冷的水柱源源不断地冲击着小船。即使是隔着一层木板，鹤房也能感觉到对方那种恨不得把他吞吃入腹的掠夺感以及身上的咸腥气息。

当豆原心满意足地释放过之后，他仔仔细细地帮已经昏过去的鹤房擦干净了镜子，然后把白浊顺着对方的后勃颈，沿着脊椎骨一路抹了下去，直到没入还在滴水的臀缝。不仅如此，豆原又在鹤房已经收起羽翼的蝴蝶骨处横着划了一道，然后满意地看着夕阳照在手被高高绑着吊起，且垂着头的鹤房身上。

“你其实从不是礼物。从踏入了这个门开始，你就是注定只属于我的迷途羔羊。”

但下一秒，昏迷中的鹤房还是本能地挺直了脊背，昂了昂头。

“嗯，你是只小老虎也无妨，SION。”

豆原脱下了自己身上的浴袍，披到了鹤房身上，露出了自己背后豆原组少东家才有的夜叉国斗猛虎国纹身。

豆原解开了鹤房手上的束缚，然后把他抱到浴室，放进落地窗前的浴缸中。落地窗贴了特殊的膜，只能从里面看到外面，而外面却无法一窥内景。他顾上清理自己，拿着花洒准备认认真真地帮鹤房清理干净。不过鹤房不愧是Omega中的佼佼者，被温热的水一激就逐渐转醒。

“你醒了？”

豆原倒是挺真诚地关心鹤房，但在鹤房看来这简直就是在嘲笑自己输了。不过鹤房本身虽然不服输，但也是个向来心直口快的敞亮人，

“我很好！今天还没过去，我们的游戏还可以继续！”

“你可别勉强自己了，赶紧躺回去。”豆原哭笑不得地看着鹤房明明因为腰酸而皱了下脸，却还非要倔强地快速绷紧表情，“没必要，真的没必要。你要是实在不愿意，那我也不会勉强你。”

鹤房用他不太聪明的脑子都能看得出来此时豆原就是在用激将法，但又偏偏能勾中他。他也不玩花哨地，直接就又伸手握住了豆原的肉棒，低头吹了口气，然后得意洋洋地看见它又有抬头的趋势。但紧接着，鹤房就不再理他撩起的火，而是起身赤身裸体地直接走到了落地窗前，一把就用力扯掉了窗前的层层帷幔，挂钩噼里啪啦地落了一地。

鹤房转身，站在皎洁的月光和璀璨的星河下，冲着豆原舔了舔唇。

“来么？”

豆原是真的对鹤房服气了。他其实也看出来，鹤房其实对他挺满意的，不然此时就不是赌气式的邀请了，而是一顿铁锤制裁。他自己不过释放了三次，这对alpha来说根本不算什么。  
但是鹤房的身体？豆原上下打量着，有些摸不准到底怎么样。

鹤房看着豆原还停在原地一动不动，边踩着浴室里满地的水跑了过来，直接把豆原推到了落地窗上，压下去就是一个闭着眼睛的吻。

甜蜜又缠人的芝士奶香顺着唇齿间的缝隙又传了过来，黏黏糊糊地完全裹住了豆原的理智。豆原再次抱起鹤房，一个转身，就变成他把对方压在落地窗玻璃上了。鹤房两条又细又直的腿此时也软的像完全融化了的芝士一样，缠在了豆原的腰间。其中一条腿上破破烂烂的抽丝黑丝，此时也随着豆原的挺动而一下下摩擦着他的腰间，增加着刺激。

鹤房整个人浑身湿漉漉的，汗液白浊还有刚才花洒喷出的水珠，全部在他身上流淌，顺着起伏不断的腹肌向下蜿蜒。鹤房松开一只环绕在豆原脖颈间的手，把自己湿透的额发全部捋了上去，露出姣好的额头，直直地大力攻击了豆原的额头，看着印满无尽星光也装着自己的眼睛，突然放松了一直都隐隐约约有着的敌意，口吻认真地说，

“我和你交换姓名。”

“你不是从来不和一夜情对象交换姓名么，SION？”

“愿赌服输嘛。”鹤房话刚一出口，就被豆原死死地钉在肉棒上，身子却彻底翻了个180°，眼睛不有自主地就往下瞟，似乎和酒店花园游泳池里正在抬头望月的路人对上了眼，惊地他小穴一下绞近，阴差阳错地卡住了豆原正准备向生殖腔进发的进攻。

“豆原一成。”

豆原以为是因为鹤房不知道他的全名，才拒绝了他成结的请求。

“是长期炮友而不是一辈子伴侣啦，笨蛋豆原！”鹤房气的转头凶狠地咬了豆原鼻头一口，然后又像是很随意地报上了自己的名字，“鹤房汐恩。”

“汐恩！汐恩！汐恩！”

豆原嘴里不断念着鹤房的名字，仿佛要彻底刻入心里。随着名字一遍遍被念出，鹤房觉得仿佛楼下的路人也因此能听到他的名字，对他指指点点，这刺激的小穴也收缩地越来越快。

“回，回床上去！”当鹤房的肉棒再次颤颤巍巍地吐出几乎什么也没有的清液，射到窗户上时，楼下一直在泳池泡着的几个路人也不知怎地突然昂着头站起身，像是对鹤房这边指指点点着。尽管本应清楚地知道下面的行人根本就什么也看不到，但鹤房早已融化掉的大脑根本就想不起来这一点了，只能凭着强烈的自尊心而羞耻地流下了泪。

“真可爱。”

豆原亲了亲鹤房流下来的眼泪，抱着他回了卧室，继续下一轮的驰骋。

“嗡嗡嗡——”

豆原闭着眼睛摸了摸床边，全凭本能地摸索出来手机，一滑直接关了闹钟，翻个身就准备继续睡。

等等！

豆原突然意识到不对，扭头一看就发现身边早都空了，连根头发丝都没落下。他回忆了一下，对哦，好像昨晚回到穿上之后，他就直接被什么东西砸了脑袋，然后就什么记忆都没了。

“有趣，真的有趣！”豆原气急反笑，一手用冰袋敷着头上鼓起来的大包，一边捏着连夜逃跑的鹤房留在床头的小纸条。

撕得边缘坑坑洼洼的便签纸上，嚣张而却意外地字还不错得写着，

“只要你找得到本大爷，我就跟你签合同！”

豆原在翻了翻便签本，发现薄了好多。他再仔细瞅了一下垃圾篓，果不其然堆了一堆废纸团，一个个打开上面全写着骂他的话。

“你最好藏好点，”豆原嘎吱嘎吱地捏着手指，“可千万别被我逮到了，鹤房汐恩！”

“新的游戏要开始了！”


	3. Chapter 3

章三

“既然要跑，为什么还要把真名留给我？”

豆原坐在劳斯莱斯幻影里，微微合着眼沉思。

坐在前面开车的司机，以及副驾驶的助理牢牢地闭着嘴，等着自家少主下一步的命令。在等级森严的豆原组里，他们不应当也不会被允许擅自插嘴。

“你觉得他到底是愿意还是不愿意呢？”

作为新世纪的现代黑帮少主，其实豆原为人颇为温和，也很乐意向信任的人寻求建议。不仅如此，在未接手家族产业之前，他现在还按部就班地上着大学。虽说成绩一般，但平时学习还是颇为努力。

“属下觉得鹤房先生必然是愿赌服输的，只不过他应该还是想考验一下您其他方面的能力。”

“嗯，我也是这么想的。”车子拐了一个弯，豆原有些头疼地摁了摁太阳穴，“这次倒是由他开始新游戏了。真是的，连这种事情都要争。该说真不愧是他啊。”

“如果您需要的话，属下可以联系组里的人，去和户籍管理的政府人员交涉，定能快速查出来鹤房先生的下落。”

“不用。”豆原睁开眼，摇下了一点车窗，温温和和却又不容置疑地说，“那是组里的力量，并不属于我本人。而想找到自己喜欢且临时标记了的Omega，alpha的生理本能用起来会更快。”

嗡——嗡嗡——嗡嗡嗡——

远处轰鸣声越来越大，一量黑色的机车伴随着地面震动呼啸而来。豆原微微侧了下头瞥了一眼这个敢在市区内卸掉消音器疾驰的狂徒，对方却依旧直视前方对这辆难得一见的豪华轿车毫无兴趣。重机车和轿车擦肩而去，傍晚的冷风把雨后新芽的味道送进了窗缝。

“掉头！”

在闻到自己味道的一瞬间，豆原立马意识到了那个全身严严实实裹在皮衣里的机车手是谁，当机立断地选择去追。一天前他刚刚把自己的味道从里到外，从头到脚地涂了鹤房一身，现在鹤房不仅还残留着他的味道，想必身上的痕迹都未消散。

豆原想着想着，身边就逐渐蒸腾出湿漉漉的雨后气息，刺激地前座的助理脸色发白。

“啊，抱歉抱歉！”

豆原立马摸出来抑制剂，倒进嘴里。才分化没多久的他，今天又正好赶上了易感期，这让身为新手的他免不了手忙脚乱，考虑不周。

“您不需要向我们道歉。”助理的嘴唇都咬出了血，但还是尽力保持声音的平稳，恭敬地说，“易感期的您只需要尽快找到属意的Omega，接受他的安抚，保持自身愉快即可。”

豆原没有再回复严肃古板的助理些什么，但也并打算改变自己的与残酷血腥黑帮完全不一样的行事作风。车子不远不近地跟着机车，豆原看着对方每次没跑起来几步就被迫停下来等红灯，笑地简直乐不可支。

“卸了消声器无视噪音规定炸街，却还会老老实实被红绿灯拦下吃瘪。真是只有你才能出来的事啊，鹤房汐恩。”

“该死！”鹤房骑自己的机车左拐右拐地进了一条黑漆漆的小巷，一墙之隔就是挂着霓虹灯大招牌的CLUB。箱子里地上杂乱不堪地堆着烟头酒瓶，几只麻雀落在附近叽叽喳喳，因此想来旁边的店也高档不到哪去。

“今天我居然一路过来一个绿灯都没遇上。”鹤房一把把头盔从头上拔了下来，拉开点黑色皮衣的领口拉链，用手扇着风，难以置信地想着，“我这是路上遇上哪路瘟神了，运气这么差！”

结果他还没从机车上下来，一扭头就直接撞到穿着潮牌棒球衫的人身上，熟悉的雨水味道瞬间笼罩住了他。

“我可不是什么瘟神，”豆原看了看鹤房后勃颈上还留着的红痕，双手举起连连后退了几步，“是来给你送钱的大财神。”

！！！

鹤房从来没想过豆原会这么快找了过来，一时惊呆在机车座椅上，条件反射地就把手里的头盔砸到豆原身上。

“没看出来你还是个暴走族啊，皮衣很帅！我们组在东京有些地方的外线好像就有暴走族，说不定你们还认识。”

“谢啦！其实我也不算是暴走族，兴趣而已啦，兴趣！”鹤房从座椅上跨了下来，从豆原手里抢下头盔，拎着就要走出小巷，马丁靴嘎吱嘎吱地踩着枯叶，“你怎么今天穿成这个样子？”

“有什么不对么？我们大学里fashion一点的人都这么穿啊。”

“喂喂喂，你难道不应该像电视剧里演的那样穿着什么黑色风衣，腰间绑枪，随手就能摸出来一根烟那样么？”说着鹤房还比了个吸烟的手势，把手背在身后，特别有范地摇着身体走路，裤兜里的钥匙串一甩一甩碰击着发出响声，“就像这样。”

“现在满大街上班族都是黑风衣，我可不想撞衫。”还处在十代年纪的豆原在鹤房面前也不端着什么少主架子，特别放松地撇了撇嘴，“枪今天没带，不过我确实有持枪许可证就是了。你要喜欢，我可以带你去我家靶场玩玩。”

“至于香烟这种东西，”豆原一把捏住鹤房的手，把他按在小巷的墙上，“对身体又不好，我不碰，你也不许吸。”

“你这算是什么德育标兵五好青年？嗯，黑帮少主豆原先生？”鹤房也不反抗，甚至还主动吻了上去，任由豆原掠夺他口中的津液，然后拉出暧昧的银丝，“可以了啊，我现在要去打工，等下了班就跟你去签合同。”

“打工时薪能有多少？你是要付学费，还是要攒钱买东西啊？”豆原不可不打算放开他，虽然周围环境不是很好，但是好在足够暗也不会有人来打扰。处在被信息素支配下的易感期alpha在见到自己的Omega之后，脑子里就已经什么都不剩了，“你别去了，我直接给你黑卡。”

“不用！”鹤房没有正面回答豆原的问题，伸出手使劲推开豆原已经开始啃咬他喉结的头，抬腿用力踹了对方，连马丁靴上的鞋带散了都不打算系，“我不打算从你那里拿超出合同的钱，也不打算在非工作时间和你私下碰面。我也是个堂堂正正的男人，能自己养活自己！”

啪——

豆原抬手就接住了鹤房踹过来腿，被裤子上栓的金属挂饰狠狠地打了一下手，同时伸出另一只手狠狠地贴着鹤房的脸锤到了墙上，震得停在墙头的麻雀唰地就飞走了。连最后的噪声都消失了，鹤房听见豆原靠在他耳侧带着炽热气息低低的说，

“我现在就在易感期，我需要你，汐恩。”

鹤房沉默了良久，最后无奈地说，

“你们alpha真麻烦。没办法，我会现在履行合同，但也仅此而已。”

鹤房掏出钥匙就要开CLUB的后门，结果被豆原不停乱动的手影响地插了好几次都没对上锁孔，气的他狠狠地踩了对方一脚，才得以不被骚扰地顺利打开铁门。然后还不等鹤房开口，豆原就特别自觉地直接带上了门。两人抹黑在狭窄的走道里前行，豆原时不时就会被看不见的杂物绊倒，

“注意脚下啊，你个笨蛋！”

鹤房扶着踉踉跄跄的豆原走到储藏间门口，拧开门就把他推进去，回身踢倒立在门旁的拖把，死死地卡住了门。

哗啦——

豆原把鹤房摁在金属货架上，后面冰冷的触感激地鹤房后脖子起了一堆鸡皮疙瘩。

“唔唔——嗯——”

鹤房解开了脖子上的防咬颈圈，任由豆原在他的腺体上肆意妄为。热情的温度很好地抚慰了腺体刚才遇冷的惊慌，让敏感的腺体得以舒服地完全张开每个毛孔，任由湿润的雨后气息浸透。鹤房的脖子现在已经被舔地一塌糊涂，腺体红肿地快要破开，却又湿漉漉地翻着淫靡的水光。

“你真的很敏感啊，汐恩。”

豆原蹲下来，用舌头卷住鹤房皮裤的金属拉链，快速地含着拉下，然后把已经浸湿纯白色内裤的肉棒放了出来。鹤房的下体有着非常鲜明的Omega特色，毛发稀疏又颜色可爱，此时正惹人怜爱地吐出水。

“唔——你，你在做，什么！”鹤房眼睛突然一缩，气息不稳地问着豆原，“明明应该，应该是我履行合同啊！唔——嗯啊——”

豆原努力地收了牙齿，只用舌头笨拙地舔了舔了鹤房的肉棒，然后认真地说，

“可是这种事还是要两方都快乐比较好吧。上次做了那么多次都没照顾过你的男性特征，只让你的Omega特征爽了。我觉得现在这样做，你才会更开心吧。”

鹤房心中被豆原直白却包含尊重的话击中，弯腰揪着豆原领子把他拽起来，手上开始干脆利落地解开对方的裤子，

“虽然你现在做爱变强了，但我也不会输给你！”

“你就不能坦率地说出你也很高兴嘛。”

“不能，”鹤房把对方深红色的性器握在手中，用自己浅粉色稍微小一号的肉棒的柱身跟对方摩擦，同时还用手辅助着去揉捏豆原的囊袋，“就凭你现在比我大，你就是我的敌人！你等着，我还年轻，还能长！”

我可比你年纪更小好么。豆原在心里腹诽，但他也没有选择再激怒鹤房，虽然鹤房生气时眼睛闪闪发亮他也觉得挺好看的，但就是觉得欺负一个心理比他幼稚的人实在有些不好意思。豆原再次把唇贴了上去，让鹤房也尝尝他自己的味道。

“有点咸，”鹤房想了想，耿直又不解风情地给了评论，“不过比你的好吃。你的太浓了，太呛。”

豆原被鹤房某种意义上像是赞叹了他性能力的话激地眼睛都红了。他忍不住动了动腰，开始自顾自地把自己的肉棒往鹤房手软的手心里送，同时疯狂地戳着触感更加Q弹的鹤房肉棒。

啪啪作响的水声不绝于耳，鹤房觉得自己手心的皮都快要被豆原凶猛的动作磨破了皮，在发红，发烧，甚至有些渴望对方白浊来滋润浇灌。他的手心已经一片狼藉，汗液白浊积了一手，拢都拢不住，甚至开始嘀嘀嗒嗒地顺着手的缝隙往下流。储物室太过狭小，鹤房却依旧摸不到排风扇的开关，只能被动地任由室内温度不断攀升，汗水止不住地从脸上滑落，在性感的锁骨处积了一汪水。

“果然是芝士味，”豆原卷走了鹤房锁骨处的汗，啧啧有声地大力还了个吻痕回去，“现在我最喜欢的芝士就是Pepper Jack了。”

铛铛铛铛——

储物室的门突然被人大力地敲击着，几个脚步声在门口徘徊。

鹤房吓得一把松开豆原的肉棒，快速地舔干净每一根手指上的糟糕液体，拉着豆原就想把他往自己身后藏。

“这里怎么一股芝士味，是你们谁偷吃了我放进去的芝士条么？”

“没有啊，我们都不知道你还往储藏间里塞了芝士条，怎么最近爱吃零食了？”

“嗨，这还不是哥最近生意好，点我作陪的女客太多了。不吃点东西先垫垫，光喝酒胃受不了啊。”

“咦，这门怎么打不开？难道是又被什么东西卡住了？”

一阵猛烈的踹门声响起，鹤房的心随着门每晃动一次而更加剧烈的跳动，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着门。

“啊！！”

还没等鹤房被身后豆原突然搂住他的动作惊地喊出声，就被豆原赶紧把手帕塞进了自己嘴里。

“他们可能会马上进来哦。”

仿佛是配合着豆原小声的话，踹门的声音就不再是一只脚了，而是更加大力的锤动。鹤房心里更加害怕了，但还是强撑着不表现出来，只是稍稍贴地豆原更近了，近到对方还勃起的肉棒直接戳到了他腿根。

稍微坏心地吓唬了鹤房之后，豆原马上心软地给了对方一个甜枣，用气音说，“如果你不要发出声音的话，悄悄地用腿帮我的话，说不定我就会马上射出来哦。”

其实本身也没有多少性经验的鹤房一下子被豆原唬住了，信了对方的鬼话，乖乖地任由豆原扒下他的裤子，把尺寸不小的肉棒贴着他白色内裤的边缘放在了两腿之间。

“夹紧了哦。”

豆原大力地把鹤房的两条腿合在一起，按着大腿滑腻的肌肤就开始大力的抽插。鹤房大腿内侧的温度高的出奇，同时也被内裤也包不住而从边缘流下来的淫水淋湿，在后面豆原的摩擦下而不断颤抖，发出明明微小却听在鹤房耳中如惊雷般的靡靡之音。

随着后面豆原的速度越来越开，鹤房已经完全站不直了，他几乎是被豆原支撑着才能勉强不倒下去。

啪嗒啪嗒——

鹤房耳朵一动，转了转因为激烈性事而爽地几乎凝固住的眼珠，才发现自己的肉棒已经不知不觉地射了出来。白浊混着淫水从他的腿部滑下，染深了皮裤的颜色。但身后的豆原却一点发泄的意思都没有，反而自己的大腿内侧已经出现火辣辣的灼烧感了！

鹤房呜咽着摇着头，涎液早都濡湿了嘴里的手帕。即使如此，豆原也依旧把鹤房拿捏德死死的，料定鹤房不敢吐出来手帕。毕竟一旦开口，豆原只会让他嘴里的呻吟再也停不下来，直到嗓子坏掉。

“他们不会进来的。”豆原在心里叹息，还是不忍太过欺负鹤房，掏出手机就给自己的属下发了条信息，“你不要怕，我不会真的对你不好的。”

就在门口的动静戛然而止时，鹤房呸地一声吐掉了手帕，倔强地嘴硬，

“我才没在怕的！不过是担心你这家伙受不了罢了。”

“嗯嗯。”

第一时间被鹤房藏在身后的豆原点了点头，终于开闸泄洪，放过了鹤房，温柔地帮他提上了裤子，然后看着对方湿漉漉的内裤犯难，

“你有换洗内衣放在这里么？”

“废话，”鹤房穿戴整齐，摸索着打开了储藏室的灯，冲着豆原挑了挑眉，“我可是这里CLUB的NO.1啊！自然每晚都要换很多套衣服的。”

“那也包含内衣？”

豆原脸色不变，但语气有点危险，身上被安抚下来的信息素又有了冒头的趋势。

“当然不了，你再说什么蠢话。”迟钝的鹤房没有意识到周围的变化，还处于刚打完一炮后特别傻的状态，“男公关只陪酒不卖身的好么！内衣好像是上次客户送的礼物，我没带走罢了！”

豆原此时也意识到自己有点失态，只好默默地跟着鹤房走到了更衣室，然后被突然打开的柜子狠狠地打了脸，然后再鹤房仿佛大仇得报的魔性笑声中，也跟着笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

章四

更衣室和化妆间连在一起，都是公用的。不过人气高的男公关大多在外面有名的美容室里做好了造型才来，而新人们也往往会提早很多来店里帮忙，所以在开业半小时后，此时房间里除豆原和鹤房外再无其他人。

“你怎么还呆在这里？”鹤房用海绵沾了粉底液就超级用力地往自己脸上拍，那仿佛拍西瓜般的力道让豆原看着咂舌。

“其实今天晚上我也没什么事，”豆原靠着柜子，低头看着鹤房用毛巾擦干净脖子上糊的糟糕液体之后，又摸出来一管遮瑕橡皮擦往脖子上抹，“要不我今晚给你开香槟塔怎么样？”

“拒绝，我们这里又不接男客。”鹤房抄起卷发棒就开始像模像样地卷额发，“而且我今天也不想一口气喝那么多酒。”

“但其实你也知道吧，这间CLUB背后就是豆原组吧，这一片区都是受我们保护的红灯区。”豆原走过去熟练地拿起发胶帮鹤房喷了喷，把撩起的刘海定好型，“怪不得他们昨天会把你送过来。以及，其实你今天没有永久指名客人会来吧。”

鹤房啪的关掉了卷发棒，僵住了身子，隔着镜子有些不知所措但又不愿示弱地瞪着豆原。

“你今天一个人来店里，又没有陪永久指名你的客人在开店前玩，那就基本意味着今天不会有很重要的客人了。上班前也没有去沙龙做头发，甚至骑了酒后不能驾驶的机车，”豆原俯下身拦住鹤房的肩，轻轻地问他，“那你今天依旧来店里打卡是不是实际在等我来找你？”

“胡说！我，我敬业地为了全勤薪不行么！”鹤房抄起遮盖信息素的香水扭头就喷了豆原一脸，“你身上的味道怎么又重了，退后，文明一点。”

“既然你不愿意接待男客也无妨。”豆原握住鹤房的手重新打开了卷发棒，蹲下身就往自己的额发上放，“那我来做你今晚限定的后辈helper好了，反正这家店老板又不认识我，到时候还要拜托鹤房前辈多照顾我一下了。”

“嘛，既然你这么诚心诚意地拜托我了，”鹤房依旧傻乎乎地没有听懂豆原话里潜藏的危机，还为豆原肯让步而好感度暴涨，“放心好了，我今晚不会让你被横着抬出去的！”

“嗯，那就先谢谢你啦。”豆原抹了点发胶拍在手上，一捋就同样把两侧的额发抹到了后面，露出了漂亮的额头和锋利的鬓角，笑地眼睛都眯成了一条线，“毕竟我的酒品是真的很差。”

鹤房只是把豆原往店长面前一拉，店长果然被豆原干净俊俏的脸惊到了，立马同意让豆原跟着鹤房干了，只问了几个简单的问题稍微考察了一下他，确定不是来砸场子的，就摆摆手不管了。

今晚确实没有永久指名的常客来找鹤房，所以一开始他也就带着豆原在别桌叫了香槟CALL的时候过去帮了下忙。豆原磕磕绊绊地既不会说店里的call，跟着其他牛郎一起喊的时候表情也完全不投入，被眼尖的客人拎出来开了好几次玩笑。不过一开始鹤房还会看着豆原尴尬而笑，但渐渐地就不高兴了。不知道为什么，看着豆原纯纯的狗狗眼逐渐失去了笑意，他就心头火起，觉得不应该是这样。

“这是今天才来的豆君，我可是赌上NO.1的名声答应了今天要好好照顾他的，不会再坐视您欺负他了！”

“哎呀，我哪里有欺负他。只是最近很久没有遇到这么青涩的孩子了，忍不住想多说说话。”

女人为了捏一捏豆原的手，试图亲手给他再塞一杯香槟，却被鹤房直接夺了下来。粉色的冬贝利在酒杯里激荡，溅出的水花直接染湿了鹤房的袖口。鹤房的脸色冷了下来，直接带着谴责意味地瞪了女客指名的牛郎一眼，哪怕对方其实算是他的前辈，他也毫不退缩，直接一口饮尽，把杯子甩到了这个牛郎身上。

这还是头一次有人不为了任何利益而为豆原出头。昏暗的卡座里，豆原觉得这种感觉真的很新奇，但他毕竟是个早熟又非常熟悉黑暗世界里弯弯绕绕的人，想了想，还是打算移过去把酒杯捡起来，准备按着他温和的性子屈尊为了鹤房打个圆场。

“不许捡！”鹤房猛地拽起来豆原，先他一步把杯子直接摔在了地上，尖锐的玻璃碎渣飞溅，反射出无数道花花绿绿的霓虹灯光打在鹤房的脸上，勾勒出他锋利的面容。

鹤房冲着女客礼貌又不失冷淡地说，

“不好意思惊吓到您了，我送您一瓶酒赔罪。”

“你——”

“我就不继续留在这里打扰您了。”鹤房特别强硬地对女客回复。旁边之前鸦雀无声的其他年轻helper们赶紧捧出来一瓶新的香槟，又开始喊着无比喧闹的口号。在香槟泡沫飞溅遮住客人眼睛的时候，鹤房突然拎起默认自己客人对其他牛郎动手动脚的前辈，把他掼倒在软皮沙发上，端起新的酒捏着对方的嘴就硬是给他灌下去。

“咳咳——咳咳——”

前辈被连续的酒灌地脸都红了，飙着眼泪疯狂摇头求饶，而他的女客早已又沉浸在周围其他helper的恭维之中了。

“不懂规矩又踩我面子，”鹤房一根根地松开手指，拍了拍前辈浮肿起来的脸，“你下个月就移籍去新店吧。”

说罢，鹤房就起身拉着豆原，走回了黑暗的后台。

“这样真的好么？”豆原看着鹤房正翻着附近寿司店的外卖单，把铅笔夹在鼻子下面，看起来仿佛没心没肺地立马就忘了刚才的冲突，“我其实被她摸几下也没什么事。”

“不行，规矩就是规矩！我没看见的时候就算了，看见了就不能助长这种歪风邪气。”鹤房眼睛依旧盯着外卖单，挠着头全身心投入在夜宵吃什么的烦恼之中，“今天他们敢为了营业额让客人对其他牛郎动手动脚，明天他们就敢直接一起枕营业。”

“你居然这么有正义感，甚至还挺操心牛郎行业口碑的。我以为你不过就是缺钱才过来打打工。”

“不管做什么都要拼尽全力做到最好，这难道不是常识嘛。”鹤房抬头奇怪地看了豆原一眼，“再说了，他欺负你就是在挑战我的尊严。话说，你明明是个黑帮少主，怎么脾气这么软？我以为你会直接把他和顾客一起揍了。”

我脾气可一点都不软，要不是担心他们之后会为难你，真按照豆原组的行事准则，现在这俩人都已经被藏在暗处的下属们拉过去灌水泥沉江了。豆原在心里吐槽，嘛不过他一直觉得传统黑道作风有点太血腥，但是他起码也会拧断那个女人的一只手。但这些都不需要让鹤房知道。

“其实大多数人不过是当一天和尚撞一天钟地混日子罢了，你这又是个鹤房式常识”豆原觉得自己之前可能还真小瞧了鹤房对工作的执着，把因为刚才冲突而差点掏出来的黑卡又塞了回去，没有正面回应鹤房他之后会如何处置那俩人，“你的客人平时也主要是那些陪酒女么，我看你对她还蛮温柔的？”

“嗯。”鹤房终于决定好了，甚至还颇为大方地把单子推给了豆原，示意请他吃，“陪酒女也挺不容易的。她们经常是又被她们自己的客人骗，又被这边花钱买的牛郎骗。”

说着，鹤房突然扭头，看着豆原的眼睛说，语气有些不好意思但又很坚决地说，

“客人喝醉了，而那个牛郎也会受到惩罚。你就放过他们吧。”

虽然鹤房经常迷迷糊糊不太聪明的亚子，但他从始至终都没有忘记过豆原是个血统纯粹又不太了解的黑帮人。而与自己经常表露在外的强硬不同，豆原的眼底是一直缭绕着血色的。

“可以啊，”豆原从来没觉得就昨天一天的相处就能让鹤房真的但他是朋友，但他也没气馁，接过铅笔却并没有在外卖单上涂画，反问鹤房，“那你刚才是真心在为我出气嘛？”

“那不是废话，”鹤房已经开始掏出手机准备打外卖电话了，不加思考地就直接说，“不过你可不要以为我只是对你特殊啊！无论当时是哪个新人helper遇到这种事，我都肯定会管到底的。”

豆原果断忽略后半句，就听自己想听的前半句，笑地见牙不见眼。他支起胳膊托着腮，笑眯眯地侧头对鹤房说，

“别叫外卖了，我请你出去吃烤肉。”

“嘟——”鹤房直接挂断了手里的电话。

“打扰了！”

豆原撩开一家小店的门帘，拉着鹤房就在吧台前坐下。店铺里烟火缭绕，老板直接就站在他们眼前烤串。没有菜单，没有服务员，只有角落里几个明显喝高了的壮硕男人扯着嗓子鬼哭狼嚎唱着K。

“豆原少主今天居然带客人来了？”

老板快速而熟练地翻着船，鹤房眼尖地看到对方右手没有小指。而原本还在唱K的几个人，也都放低了声音，坐着对豆原行了个跪礼。

“他以后也会经常来的。”豆原没有向老板介绍鹤房的身份，也没有理角落里跟他问好的组员，只是问鹤房，“你喝什么，烧酒还是啤酒？”

“清酒就行，”鹤房瞅着眼前表皮被烤的金灿灿的鸡翅，肚子里的馋虫简直都要被勾出来了，顶着周围人惊诧的眼神特别自然地让豆原给自己倒酒，双手只顾着捧着串吹气，大口咬下，

“太好吃了，简直是人间天堂！”鹤房眼睛都亮了，特别高兴地冲着老板比着大拇指，扭头就跟还在小酌的豆原说，“干杯，你这个朋友我交定了！”

一顿简单的烤肉就能收买，而一张价值连城的黑卡却不行。该说不愧是鹤房汐恩么？根本就摸不清这家伙的脑回路。豆原无奈地摇了摇头，他现在是真的对鹤房汐恩这个人有点上瘾，简直就是个会行走的宝藏，总是能超出想象地带来惊喜。

“嗨呀，别光顾着吃花生米啊！”几杯清酒下肚，鹤房现在完全放开了，在完全陌生地烤鸟店里惬意地展露出最真实自然的自己，特别好心地把自己手里的肉串递到了豆原嘴边，只是恋恋不舍地看了一眼就移开了视线，“多吃肉嘛！我给你这个，这个真的超好吃！”

豆原看着鹤房两手油乎乎地，甚至嘴角也因为豪迈的吃相而挂上了褐色的酱汁。向来都是用筷子把串取下来再吃的豆原，迟疑了一下，边也在学着鹤房的样子，就着鹤房的手把嘴凑近签子，一口咬下，扯出来飞扬的酱汁。

“嗯，今天确实特别好吃。”豆原顺便伸手舔了舔溅到鹤房手上的酱汁，撑着已经因为微醉而靠过来的鹤房，眼瞅着对方端酒杯的时候手一歪直接洒了一身，毫不介意地在冒着火星的灼热炭火旁，低头给了鹤房一个油乎乎却翻着烟火气息的吻，而鹤房也迷迷糊糊地在雨水气息的包裹之下安心地回了个带着辣又回着甜的醉吻。

“请问要把鹤房先生送去哪里？”

“送去哪里呢~”几杯酒下肚，向来沉稳的豆原此时也有点飘了，他看了看已经完全醉倒在后座上的鹤房之后，也出乎司机预料地抬腿挤进了后座，“既然你没有告诉我你家地址，那我就默认带你回家了。”

“哼哼——”

鹤房只是无意识地哼了哼，在雨水气息靠过来的时候，往味道最浓郁的地方钻了钻。豆原直接把挡板升了起来，完全隔绝了前面人的视线，而司机此时也十分上道的打开了音乐，暗示少主自己将完全听不到后面发生什么。

或许是因为酒的原因，豆原骨子里和其他alpha男人一样都有的‘坏’此刻没了理智的压制，逐渐暴露了出来。他先是把自己的几根手指伸进了鹤房嘴里，揉着鹤房软软的头发，同时享受着对方幼猫般的舔舐。鹤房喵在把脸指甲缝都舔干净了之后，才仿佛后知后觉地意识到这里并没有他想要的信息素，生气地咬了一口嘴里的手指，但又立马不好意思地舔了舔。

“居然敢咬我，真是把你宠坏了。”

豆原嘴上说着狠话，但是抽出手带出长长的银丝之后，却止不住地笑。手指上浅浅地印着鹤房的小牙印，不仅不疼，被咬的时候甚至还有点痒。鹤房喵一时失去了磨牙板，有些迷茫地抬起了头，露出睁得大大却溢满泪水的眼睛，模模糊糊地东看看西闻闻。然后他又立马被豆原脖子上挂着的领带吸引了注意力，伸出小胖手就要去够。

豆原坏心地把散开的领带往上提，鹤房就真的跟猫一样逐渐抬高了身子去抓这个轻飘飘的毛线球，知道他被豆原引导到了alpha的腺体，那个强烈地散发着雨水气息的地方。鹤房喵对着这个宛如猫薄荷的地方，又舔又咬又吸，把自己整个人完全交给了豆原，心里眼里只有怎么尽快占有这个大宝贝。

豆原虽然是alpha，但是腺体也同样是非常敏感的地方。他现在被鹤房舔地舒服极了，腺体处灼热地一跳一跳，手上也不毫不怠慢地解开了鹤房的裤子，把沾着自己味道的领带在浅粉色勃起的肉棒底端打了个蝴蝶结。

“猫咪还是配上蝴蝶结才可爱，上次我就这么觉得了。而且泄太多次对身体不好，也不耐操。”

鹤房喵发现不管自己怎么咬眼前的猫薄荷，似乎都不能覆盖上自己的味道，也无法真正吸收到对方的味道，不由焦躁地踢了踢脚。

“不要急，”豆原把鹤房的头按下，一只手摩擦着对方勃颈上的防咬颈圈，一边缓缓地拉开自己的裤子拉链，把更加浓郁的味道散发出来，“你是不是淘气地把铃铛弄丢了，我亲爱的汐恩喵？不乖的孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

要是清醒状态的鹤房绝对此时直接跳起来打爆豆原的头了。他那是正经的防咬项圈，从来就没有什么子虚乌有的铃铛。更何况，他也不是豆原家的猫！

但此时醉酒状态的鹤房喵，只能无力地瞅着豆原在快要拉开拉链的时候，又坏心地合上了，把那个明明已经看到却不能玩的大型逗猫棒给藏了回去。

藏了回去！

鹤房即使醉喵化了，他那暴脾气也绝对忍不了啊！

鹤房直接伸出自己软软的粉舌，先贪婪地卷走了拉链上的气息，然后猛地拉开，却也突然弹出来的深红色肉棒打着了他的脸，留下淫靡的水痕吓到了。头顶的原本被发胶严严实实固定住的头发，都翘起了一根呆毛。

“你不是天不怕地不怕的鹤房汐恩嘛！”豆原特别坏心地刺激他，“怎么这就不动了？”

鹤房喵直接扑了上来，一口含住豆原的肉棒，双手上下来回地抚摸着柱身，嘴里热情地含着伞头。只要伞头一吐出液体猫薄荷，鹤房立马就会完完全全地舔干净，一滴不留，同时他自己后穴的水流声越来越大，急躁地催促着豆原给予他更多。

“这里的毛线团不想玩么？”豆原压着鹤房的手，顺着柱身错综复杂的青筋一点点地摸了下去，知道对方捏到了装满白浊的囊袋。鹤房喵好奇地拨弄了一下这两个小球，然后立马被软软的手感所吸引，兴奋地抚摸着，丝毫不肯放手。

豆原忍不住把自己的肉棒塞地更深一点，而鹤房喵仿佛也像多接受一点馈赠，特别配合地张开了嘴，任由豆原塞进去反复抽查，囊袋都直接撞红了鹤房的鼻头。

在即将释放的那一刻，豆原找回了些许理智，想要拔出来，却别还醉着的鹤房喵摁住了，露出了特别犯规的餍足表情，一滴不漏地把白浊全部喝了下去。鹤房顺势还打了个混着酒气和豆原味道的嗝，张开嘴露出来牙齿上还残余着的浓精，当着豆原的面，伸出舌头全部卷走。

咕噜——

鹤房和豆原同时动了动喉结。

“我会给你找一条最适合的尾巴。”理智完全崩坏的豆原抱起鹤房，就直接进了私人电梯，带着山雨欲来地气息说道，“保证能堵上你后面的水。”


	5. Chapter 5

章五

电梯的速度很快，但豆原却恨不得能更快一点。怀里的醉喵一点都不老实，即使是被抱着，也非要淘气地一个劲儿继续舔豆原的腺体，甚至因为酒精挥发带来的热，而难耐地抬手就要撕开领子。

“乖，外面冷。”

豆原忍得额头都暴起青筋了，两手此时却因为抱着鹤房而腾不空来，只好低头追着对方乱动的手舔，慌乱之中还一不小心咬到了。

“疼，”醉了的鹤房仿佛直接幼化了，真是一丝一毫的委屈都受不了，红着眼眶又湿着眼睛就往豆原脸上蹭，哼哼唧唧地吓唬着他，“豆原一成，你居然敢弄疼我！”

“你听话点，不然我会让你更疼！”

雨水的气息更加浓郁，鹤房靠着的胸膛滚烫，让他有一种快要窒息在漫无边际的水蒸气之中，应激之下胡椒呛人的气息也冒了出来。但是下一秒，豆原拽了拽还绑在鹤房肉棒上的蝴蝶结，满意地闻到了潜藏于鹤房身体欲望之中的甜美奶香。

电梯门终于开了，豆原抱着鹤房直接三步并作两步撞进了房门，把这只委委屈屈无意识撒着娇的醉猫放到了床上，转头就倒了杯水准备给鹤房喝，让他先解解酒。无论如何，他还是把鹤房的身体放在第一位的。然而当他刚把水杯放到床头柜上，准备扶起软倒在床上的鹤房时，胡椒味却突然冒了出来。

糟糕！

豆原眼睁睁地看着鹤房喵特别淘气地直接一爪子扑倒了玻璃杯，任由杯中水泼到了床上。鹤房身上还整整齐齐套着牛郎营业时的白衬衫，现在已经被酒液、汗水和杯子里的水完全打湿，隐隐约约地透着两点粉红。衬衫湿哒哒地贴着身体，勾勒宽肩细腰的身体曲线，鹤房喵似乎也终于意识到自己刚才做了什么，有些不好意思地扭了扭身子。但马上，他又十分坦率地用手顺着身上打湿的地方，自顾自地往下滑，有些难受地抱怨着，

“该死，衣服湿乎乎地贴着身体真的好不舒服啊。”

接着他下意识地想往温度更高也更干爽的地方贴，用手直接豪迈地扯开领子，扣子崩了一地也不管。一滴汗从鹤房饱满的额头滑落，顺着脸颊，划过下巴，最后停留在胸前微微的凹陷之中。昨晚豆原的造成的痕迹完全没有消退，还微肿的胸膛彰显着豆原之前的勇猛。白皙的胴体上散落着一片又一片的吻痕，却又隐没在湿透的衬衫下摆里若隐若现，与主人完全相反，羞涩地不愿露面。

鹤房半睁着雾气蒙蒙的眼睛，冲豆原傻呵呵地笑了一下，便猝不及防地抓起豆原灼热的肉棒就往最湿的胸膛处放。他侧着身子躺在床上，双手握着柱身在胸口滚来滚起，试图烘干胸口的水分。

“不够热啊，豆原。”

鹤房皱了皱眉，不太满意地看见胸口不仅没变干，反而染上了更多的白浊。他现在脑子里一片浆糊，凭着本能觉得应该是温度不够。他非常努力地思索了一下，然后低下头用泛着水光的唇一口含了进去，准备给发烫的肉棒再加加温。

“你可真是个小天才啊，汐恩！”

豆原被刺激地抓起鹤房的手就让他自己捧起胸肌，然后就在鹤房已经塞的满满的口腔里，硬是又伸进了两根手指，满意地让鹤房再也无法吞咽，只能可怜兮兮地像被玩坏了一样任由白浊从嘴边流下。

直到伞头跳了跳又涨大了一圈，豆原才把手从鹤房温暖湿润的口腔里撤了出来，揪住了对方软软的小卷毛，腹肌发力，在鹤房用手掬出来的沟壑间来回冲刺，啪啪作响地摩擦着滑嫩的肌肤。粗糙凸出的青筋炙烤着胸口细小的绒毛，在灯光的照耀下泛出光泽，同时芝士内里的香气也在被加热之后从下面的毛孔中涌现。

噗嗤——

峡谷的沟壑中终于水位涨起，白浊从高处源头的缝隙中奔涌而出，源源不断地冲刷着已经泛红的河床，激荡出无尽的泡沫。泛着春意的源流越来越多，逐渐漫过点缀着红梅的山峰，嘀嘀嗒嗒地融化了两侧的雪地，留下一道道跳跃着火花的红痕。

“咳咳，豆原？”鹤房被浓稠地足以糊住他嗓子眼的白浊呛地有些清醒，使劲甩了甩头，尝试辨认出在他眼里已经晃成了三个影子的人。熟悉的雨水气息让他即使在看不清对方面貌，也能下意识地喊对名字，“我好渴啊，你快给我倒杯水！”

豆原把发泄过的肉棒抽了出来，同时抽开了一直绑着鹤房肉棒的领带，颇有技巧地揉了几下就让对方发泄了出来。于是鹤房稍微清醒了的脑袋又糊涂了起来，只是依旧凭着本能咂了咂干渴的嘴。豆原顺势把手伸了过去，让他一根根舔干净手上的白浊。鹤房或许是太渴了，此时做的尤为认真，每舔干净一根就要用晶亮的上目线抬头看看豆原，询问他何时给他倒水。

“你刚才可是自己把水杯打翻了哦，坏孩子是要接受惩罚的。”

豆原坏心地拽起了鹤房，再把他压在床头柜上，让他伸出舌头自己从倒了的玻璃杯里一口一口舔水，发出呼噜呼噜的可爱声音。同时，豆原抽出了鹤房的皮带，扒掉了裤子，露出了里面湿透了的豹纹丁字裤。

这条丁字裤是女客送给鹤房的，豆原本来是十分看不上的，但是现在却非常满意了。他从打开床头柜，里面堆着上次没有用过的玩具，十分顺利地从中拿出了连着肛塞的一条毛绒绒棕色猫尾。鹤房的小穴不用摸都知道已经完全准备好了，湿地直接染深了屁股缝中那几乎看不见的布料的颜色，又色情地顺着边缘往下流，在深色的床单上留下泛着光的水渍。

但豆原还是十分坏心地取出来润滑剂。他用手轻轻地拍了拍鹤房正背对着他翘起的屁股，趁着臀浪层层起伏的时候，伸出手指拉开了已经吸饱淫水而拧成绳子卡在股间的布，把已经打开了的润滑油冲着翕张的穴口浇了上去。冰冷的油刺激地穴口的动作停顿了，但下一秒就疯狂地配合着内部肠道的蠕动，更加猛烈地开合着，想把刺激物排出去。但是油依旧顽强地挂在穴口，同时豆原眼疾手快地吧肛塞戳了进去，头尖中粗的结构让它刚刚好地卡住了小穴，撑平了外侧的每一条褶皱。

哗啦——

在异物入体的一瞬间，鹤房就直接把玻璃杯推到了地上，全身炸开了毛似的扭头就要看怎么回事。毛绒绒的尾巴在空中摇摆，立马吸引了鹤房喵的全部注意力。他从左侧转身扑，就发现尾巴朝右边跑。而当他转从右侧扑，尾巴却也像是有了生命一样往左边逃。

！

鹤房喵现在全神贯注在想办法捉住这个居然敢侵入他身体的坏家伙，而真正的罪魁祸首豆原却躺在一旁笑得前仰后合。

“豆原，好哇，我当你是朋友，”鹤房好胜心极强地扑了好几次都没成功之后，终于注意到旁边的豆原，直接问他，“你居然不来帮我。太没义气了！”

“嗯，哈哈，咳咳咳咳，”豆原笑地都咳嗽了，特别认真地问鹤房，“你真的想让我帮你拔出来么？这可是长在你屁股上的小尾巴呢！”

“放屁！我才不是猫！”鹤房喵特别干脆地说，一瞬间让豆原以为鹤房清醒了。但下一秒他又发现自己想多了，“我是会开飞船的外星人！别废话，快过来帮我按住这个尾巴！”

“好嘞！”

豆原忍着笑，捏住尾巴轻轻地转了转，然后又往里面捅了捅。

“啊！你在干什么！”鹤房被刺激地声音都颤抖了，用泛着泪花的眼睛怒视豆原。

“抱歉，抱歉！手滑了一下。”豆原特别嘴上道着歉，手上却把毛绒绒的尾巴递到了鹤房嘴边，“你叼一下它，不然我不好拔。”

鹤房思索了一下，觉得好像哪里有些问题，但又好像没有问题，最后还是张开了嘴，叼住了尾巴。残留在唇齿间的白浊濡湿了嘴边的毛，湿哒哒又带着雨水气息糊住了鹤房半张脸，只剩下他圆圆上挑的猫眼露在外面，闪着期盼的光注视着豆原。倘若他此时头上有耳朵，怕不是已经扇乎地能带自己飞起来了。

豆原从背后环抱住鹤房，用手拽着尾巴根部，缓缓地抽出来，却又再快拔出来的时刻猛地捅了回去，甚至还带进去了几根绒毛。鹤房咬着尾巴，想叫却叫不出来，只能呜咽着拼命地摇头，脸上涨红一片。

“其实我觉得你应该还挺喜欢它的。”

豆原在反复几次了之后，终于把肛塞拿了出来。突然失去了异物，小穴很真实地对突如其来的空虚有些不适应，恋恋不舍地开合了几下，迟迟不愿合上撑得圆圆的穴口。而鹤房本人现在已经完全软倒在豆原肩上了，连嘴里的尾巴都不知道吐出来了。

“但你肯定会更喜欢这个。”

话毕，豆原随便挑了个套子，套好之后就把自己深红的肉棒送了进去。或许是因为被冷落了几分钟，他这次一进去就感受到了比平时更热情的接待，肉壁像是长了无数张小嘴一样轻轻重重力道不一地吮吸着自己，同时穴道内积累了比平时更多的淫水，让肉棒泡在里面舒服极了。豆原温柔地换着角度研磨着肉壁，却死活不碰他早已知晓的G点。果然一切都按着他的心意进行，鹤房轻轻的呻吟又开始断断续续地出现了，

“啊......啊哈......你，你没吃饭么！”

个把钟头过去了，酒气也随着滚了全身的汗排的差不多，醉猫终于醒了。鹤房对自己现在被豆原操干着倒没什么不满，毕竟他既然答应了就不打算反悔，反而准备坦率地享受，嘴上还要不饶人地挑着刺。

“你要是不行了，就从我身上滚下去，换我来操你！”

豆原笑了笑了不说话，身下的速度却猛然加快。人狠话不多被他发挥到了极限，又捡起来领带给鹤房翘起的肉棒扎上了。

“滚，滚开！唔......唔嗯......让，让我射！”

“不行，我们要一起。”

豆原特别执着地拒绝了，同时低下头给鹤房脖子上还没消退的牙印又重新咬了一口，顺着破口把自己的信息素牢牢地注了进去，同时又在周围也不停地印着牙印。

“你，你这家伙是狗么！”

无法发泄的鹤房暴躁地不行，低头就要让紧紧锁着他的鹤房也感受一下被咬的疼痛。但即使被鹤房咬出血了，豆原还是不松开，甚至下身又大了一圈，显得更加兴奋。

“你是变态么，居然还可以变大！”鹤房气的都口不择言又语无伦次了，接下来如狂风暴雨般的顶撞让他也无法再说出完整的一句话了。他自己被绑住的根部不断充血变红，直到快要爆炸。

豆原一把扯开了领带，在鹤房的肉棒激动地溅起带着弧线的水花时，他也闷哼一声，泄了出来。即使是因为隔着套而没有白浊遗留，润滑液和淫水搅和着在一起打出的白色泡沫也已经不是小穴能承受的量了。红肿外翻的穴口完全无法合上，只能可怜巴巴地任由这些泡沫失禁般地流出。

“我当然不是变态了。”豆原亲了一下再次昏过去的鹤房，低低地说，“是你太让人上瘾了。”

“嘛，不过这次倒是真的玩的有点过了。”

豆原把鹤房放进浴缸里，先用手试了试水温，才浇到鹤房身上。他想起来上次鹤房好像因为腰酸而皱过眉，此时便伸出手帮鹤房温柔地揉了揉腰，舒服地鹤房在昏迷中也愉快地哼了哼。

时间已经不早了，豆原仔细地拉好窗帘，不让外面的阳光影响到被他放回床上的鹤房。然后他自己再小心翼翼地掀开被子的另一侧躺上床，迎面抱住鹤房，在对方温暖的体温和轻轻的小呼噜中沉沉地睡了。

！

鹤房猛然睁开眼睛，保持着被豆原抱着的状态，背着手以超级高难度的姿势从枕边摸到了豆原的手机。别说他自己的手机里，他现在连自己的内裤在哪里都找不到。幸好手机无需解锁，他就可以看到屏保界面的时间。

还模模糊糊的睡意在看到时间的一瞬间直接吓飞了，鹤房也顾不上会不会吵醒豆原了，直接坐起来，抓着旁边的衣服看都不看就往上套。幸好豆原还算细心，在入睡前有在一旁放了干净的内裤，就是对鹤房来说稍微有点松松垮垮。

“该死的，alpha长那么大干什么？”鹤房酸溜溜地想着，“不行，我也得努力，绝不能输！”

一旁躺着的豆原此时也行了，欲言又止地看着鹤房，直到对方穿戴整齐真的要走的时候才下定决心开口，

“你穿错了，那是我昨天的衣服啊。”

鹤房低头看了下身上的T恤，他只记得昨天豆原的外套了，还真没记得里面的内搭是什么。他胡乱地扒拉了下头发，看着床上刘海已经完全塌下来显得十分清纯年幼的豆原，毫无关爱之情地叉着腰问他，

“无所谓啦，我明天洗了还你。反正我无论现在穿不穿你的衣服，身上都是你的味道。”鹤房看着豆原居然脸色随着他的话爆红，难以置信地坐下来摸了摸对方的脑袋，确定没发烧，“我们都做了多少次了，你居然还会因为这种事像个处A一样脸红。”

“那，那不一样！我又不是只喜欢你的身体。”

“嗯？”鹤房疑惑地挑了挑眉，并不打算深究，“算了，你把我手机放哪里了？”

“你觉得我们现在是什么关系？”豆原却不打算再让鹤房回避这个问题了，直接直球出击。

“炮友？雇佣？”鹤房想了想，又加了一句，“嘛，懂享受的美食的人绝不会是坏人。我们也愿意因此交你这个朋友。”

“这样啊，”虽然是意料之中的答案，但豆原还是有点失落，他自己对鹤房的好感却在每次探索中而不断叠加，直到悄无声息地突破了朋友的界限。

“毕竟只有在面对喜欢的人，才会把持不住地失态吧。”豆原默默地想，昨天晚上把鹤房弄得乱七八糟之后，他才突然意识到自己应该是有点喜欢对方了，“除了对脸一见钟情之外，大概是因为他很有趣？”

第一次心动的豆原对突然起来的爱情也很笨拙，一时间竟然也想不到更多自己喜欢鹤房的点，只是觉得他哪儿哪儿都好。

“喂，你的合同呢？”鹤房刷着牙，含着泡沫模模糊糊地从卫生间问他，“签完了我就得准备晚上的工作了。”

“那种合同本来也没有什么法律效力，”豆原裸着上身晃到了卫生间，从后面搂着鹤房就拿起电动剃须刀对着镜子嗡嗡地刮着胡茬，“我们口头上达成约定就行了。”

“这，这样么？”没读太多书的鹤房觉得既然金主都不在乎，那他也乐的省事，掏出手机就问豆原，“加个LINE吧，你可不要再在CLUB那里堵我了。”

豆原报完账号，就看见鹤房加完他之后，还在回复着几个常客出去玩的邀请，不由地皱了皱眉。

“拒绝掉她们吧，一会儿和我去游乐场吧。”

“再拒绝掉她们，她们今晚可就不会来店里消费了。”

“没事，”豆原其实也赞同鹤房坚持规矩就是规矩，所以并不打算以后真的去施压强行让鹤房招待他，“我到时候派个女下属去给你冲业绩就行。这个月给你冲五百万酒水怎么样？”

“你知道我会拒绝这种钻空子的办法的，”鹤房把牙膏泡沫吐了出来，开始哗啦哗啦地漱口，“你要非要这么做，就不该讲出来让我知道。”

“我并不打算骗你，无论何时都是。”豆原给鹤房递毛巾，看着他开始摸洗面奶，“但我也不打算放弃我刚才说的做法。”

“行啊。”鹤房终于清洁完毕，重现变回了闪闪发亮的大男孩，被豆原坦坦荡荡的阳谋逗笑了，“我喜欢你的诚实。今天开业前的before时间就给你了。提前说一下，我可是很喜欢高空项目的，你可不要丢人地吓哭嗷。”

“我绑着伞包从直升机上跳下来的时候，”豆原心里腹诽却不说出声，毕竟他最喜欢看鹤房神采奕奕的样子，当然如果之后吃瘪虽然令人心疼但也很有趣，“你还不知道在哪里的街头打群架呢？！”


	6. Chapter 6

章六

刚下到停车场，鹤房就被酒店式公寓地下车库里一排排豪车吸引了全部注意力。昨天晚上他自己喝到断片了，所以完全没有注意到这些拉风酷炫的小宝贝。鹤房眼睛里的光闪了一圈又一圈，看着豆原还停留在原地，忍不住开口问他，

“哪一辆是你的啊？布加迪威龙？法拉利？还是兰博基尼？”

“其实，这一排都是我的。”

话音刚落，就看见旁边的鹤房已经整个人趴在了旁边特斯拉跑车上，抚摸着车神流线型的外壳，完全沉迷其中。豆原笑了笑摇摇头，坐进了旁边的法拉利里，打火启动，旋起剪刀门，拍了拍喇叭。

“知道啦！”鹤房恋恋不舍地从窗户外往特斯拉里面看了看，才转身坐进了车里。“嘛，虽然法拉利也不错了，但果然还是新出的特斯拉更酷。”

“我以为你是专一的机车派？”豆原打了一把方向盘就走，从后视镜里看到自家保镖们已经远远地跟在后面了，“没想到你还挺关注跑车的。”

“废话！车子可是男人的第二个家，别墅高层都得要！”车子逐渐驶出地库，下午两点的阳光刺地鹤房下意识眯了眼睛，然后才继续撇撇嘴，“你这家伙跑车居然都开的这么平稳，大力踩一脚油门啊！你这简直就是在折磨发动机。”

“我们又不着急，”豆原心平气和地从车门侧斗摸出来一副墨镜扔给鹤房，“戴上吧，反正市区里也开不快。”

鹤房想起来昨天自己一路都没遇到绿灯的惨案，悻悻地不说话了，在把墨镜架到高挺的鼻梁上之后，就靠着窗注视外面的街景了。街边的繁闹和喧哗是他曾和女客们一起经历过的，但窝在狭小却令人安心的豪车中却是第一次，雨水舒缓的味道袭来，让不断向前奔跑的鹤房靠着窗放松地打起了盹。

一辆红色法拉利汇入了六本木川流不息又奢靡的路上，几个超车和拐弯之后，如一滴水融入大海般，甩开了后面的保镖们。

“你居然没有年票？！”鹤房黑着脸跟豆原排在迪O尼长长的售票队伍里，“你这家伙的青春也太悲惨了吧。”

“我每次来这种地方安保就会很麻烦啊，”豆原倒还是很饶有兴趣地翻着地图册，甚至还掏出笔勾画了演出的时间，“基本上都是在正常营业时间结束之后包场一个小时。还有，我的青春可是正在进行时，我还挺高兴能和你一起来呢。”

“笨，笨蛋！两个成年男人一起逛迪O尼有什么好高兴的，连个刺激的高空项目都没有！”鹤房虽然嘴上嫌弃，但还是下意识低头摸出来钱包确认年票还在，“这里我每周怎么也得跟客人来个一两次，哼。”

“不过这周才有万圣节的主题活动，”豆原把信用卡递了过去，很遗憾地被告知今日快速通行证已经派完了，“今天才礼拜三，我很确定这个礼拜你可还没有来过这里呢。”

“万圣节的活动不就是最，最多摆了点恐怖玩偶罢了，”鹤房的声音越来越小，把墨镜收回了兜里，闪身进了礼品店，“根本就吓不到我！”

豆原紧紧地跟着鹤房，也不戳穿他，毕竟他自己也挺害怕鬼的。他拿起一个杰拉托尼的帽子就往鹤房脑袋上扣，不过当然立马被对方扯了下来。

“是男人就该戴怪物公司里萨利的帽子！”鹤房把蓝绿色毛绒绒的帽子往头上一套，蹦到镜子前拽了拽头上两个粉红色的小犄角，凶凶地做了个鬼脸，“你就说酷不酷！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”豆原自己把杰拉托尼的帽子戴上了，对鹤房又酷又傻的造型笑地眼泪都彪了出来，“不错不错！这个配色超级显眼，非常鹤房汐恩！”

“你居然敢笑我！”鹤房低头用头上的棉花做的软软小犄角撞了过去，打算给豆原点厉害瞧瞧，可惜豆原只觉得毛挠得他有些痒，笑地更厉害了。

鹤房看着完全治不了豆原，气的磨了磨牙扭头就去收银台结账。

“对，我头上这个帽子，还有旁边那家伙头上的。是的，一起付了。”

豆原笑眯眯地看着鹤房给他付钱，心里甜滋滋地，完全不打算选择AA。鹤房拽着他走出店门，特别得意地说，

“这下你可不许再笑了！我这可是男子汉的审美好么，跟那些喜欢米老鼠的小姑娘完全不一样！”

“是的是的。鹤房汐恩就是这条街上最酷的小怪兽！”

被豆原这么直白地吹，鹤房的脸爆红，但还是翘着嘴角大力地点了点头接受了。

拿人手软的豆原这次不笑了，从旁边的小摊铺买了两杯万圣节限定灯泡饮料，把其中一杯贴在鹤房脸上，让他的脸降降温。饮料底部贴着小灯泡，摁一下就能发出绿油油的光，让整瓶饮料瞬间变身邪恶药水。

“不愧是我认同的朋友，就是和我胃口！”鹤房咬着吸管，扑闪扑闪着圆溜溜的眼睛，特别满意地玩着会发光的瓶子，即使喝完了也不舍得扔，飘飘然地一挥胳膊就指向了旁边的城堡，“走，我这就带你进去！”

城堡原本是坐着小车顺着轨道观看其他主题东西的，但是因为万圣到了，里面的东西便重新布置了。现在究竟有什么，鹤房也其实拿不准。排队的时候太无聊，他捧着血腥爆谷咔咔地往嘴里倒，奶油味黏了一手。时不时有穿着丧尸装脸涂的煞白的工作人员在外面一瘸一拐地游荡，在路过鹤房的时候看他居然没抬头注视自己，专门停下来用挂着泥土的铲子敲了敲地，几滴血浆顺势流了下来。

鹤房依旧不抬头，不过往嘴里塞爆米花的手速已经快地只能看到残影了。城堡外面播放着阴森恐怖的音乐，前后排队的游客也看热闹般地散开，冬日的冷风呼呼地往里刮。豆原看着鹤房差点被爆米花呛着了，却还打算强行往嘴里塞，忍不住伸手握住了鹤房的手。湿漉漉的手汗在两人都有些颤抖的手里交融，借着帽子的掩护，他俩悄悄地抬头看了看对方。

“确认过眼神，你也是怕鬼的人！”

在他俩互相打气好不容易决定抬头直面恐怖时，才发现在旁边反复徘徊的工作人员已经把惨白的大脸贴了过来，无机质的眼睛直直地盯着血腥爆谷，特别恶劣地裂口一笑，露出完全涂黑的牙。

！！！！

即使是这种时候，鹤房都死死地抱着吃的不松手。要命可以，要吃的不行！鹤房一个转身，护着怀里的爆米花就缩进了豆原怀里，头上的炸开的呆毛一晃一晃。豆原拍了拍鹤房的肩，算是安抚，直接护着他离开了队伍，哪怕自己的瞳孔也在疯狂地震。

“对不起啊，”鹤房此时已经完全把豆原当自己人了，在冲出去平复好心情之后，突然意识到豆原大概是为了迁就自己才没有进去玩，感觉特别的愧疚，坦率地承认了自己的弱点，“你要是想玩，我再和你排一次队！你等着瞧，这次我可绝对不怕他了！”

鹤房撸起袖子，鼓了鼓健身房练出来的优美肌肉，暗示自己其实完全可以一个打俩。

“不用了，其实我也挺害怕的，哈哈。”豆原也十分坦诚坦诚地笑了笑，猜测自己刚才的脸一定和鹤房一样白。

“什么嘛，那你这不行。走走走，我们得多练练！”说着鹤房就要皮皮地拉着豆原再去排队，但却马上猝不及防地被豆原搂住了，借着鬼屋外茂盛树木的遮挡，把鹤房整个人严严实实地挡住了。

豆原低下头，温热的鼻息打在鹤房的耳侧，却说出了让对方瞬间浑身冰冷的话，

“我们被跟踪了，是个男人。”

鹤房的瞳孔猛地一缩，脸上一片空白。

“看来你认识他，”豆原把鹤房帽子两侧垂下来的围巾捞起来，裹住他的脸，只露出逐渐点燃怒火的眼睛，“我一开始以为只是偶然同路，直到我们刚才一时起兴离开鬼屋队伍，他也跟着立马离开，我才发现他是跟踪我们的。”

“他是冲我来的，你快走。”鹤房一秒都没有迟疑，就想把头上的帽子解下来给豆原裹上，“我知道你豆原组少主不会怕他，但是我不想你卷进来！”

“不，可是我想帮你，你觉得我会袖手旁观？”豆原强硬地把鹤房从树丛中拉了出来，“我们把他引到人少的地方再说。如果你愿意，你有很长时间可以跟我讲他的故事。”

鹤房沉默了片刻，坚定地把裹在脸上的围巾解开，清晰地露出了自己的脸，从裤兜里摸出来一盒烟，敲出来一根，叼嘴里。这次豆原没有再阻止了，而是低头从鹤房手里也咬出来一根，从对方已经点燃的那端借火。烟雾腾起，却朦胧不了鹤房宛如点亮了整片星空的眼。周围的路人对他们的烟味避之不及。鹤房抓住了豆原的手，拽着他在拥挤的人群中逆行，在路人惊呼中大笑着跑向无人会去的小路。

“他是我以前的一个ACE，就是每月花最多钱的顾客。”鹤房手里转着烟，毫不顾忌地靠在脏兮兮的栅栏旁，仰头望着铅灰色的天，“当然他也是个牛郎，别的店的，放荡堕落但也还算是在地下世界里战战兢兢走钢丝的正常人。直到有一次被他撞见了我注射抑制剂，知道了我是个Omega。”

“唔。确实，一般无论男公关还是女公关都是Beta比较好，这样什么第二性征的客人都方便接待，还不容易出事。”豆原挑了挑眉，“不过我以为你们不接待男客。”

“以前接待的，男客是女客费用的二倍。”鹤房深深地吸了一口烟，看着烟圈缓缓上升，“但就是因为他，我们现在才不再接待的。”

“哦？”

“他也是个Omega，”鹤房非常难得地叹了口气，看着那个熟悉的男人身影一步步走过来，“还是个曾经被alpha客人永久标记了又抛弃的Omega。”

“你堕落了，Sion！”男人早都甩掉了不方便奔跑的小皮鞋，赤着冻得通红的脚疯疯癫癫的跑了过来，“你居然让自己染上了alpha的味道！我们Omega，天生就和这些天天玩弄我们的alpha是敌人！是仇敌！”

“你醒醒！”鹤房侧头躲开甩过来的皮鞋，目光却不躲不闪德盯着这个疯子，“你现在就应该立马洗掉腺体印记，然后转而开始一段新的幸福的恋情。而不是天天纠缠我！”

“alpha都是肮脏的，邪恶的，应该下地狱的！”男人转身指着豆原的鼻子就劈头盖脸地骂，然后又扭头惊悚地换上含情脉脉地脸看着鹤房，“你是我见过最坚强最善良最美好的Omega。我们之间的爱是超越信息素控制的，是真正纯洁的。你就应该和我在一起！”

“我从来都没喜欢过你，那全是你自己的臆想。”鹤房不想再跟疯子说话了，拿出电话就要报警，快刀斩乱麻地说，“你之前天天跟踪我拍照片我就不计较了，但是现在，立刻，马上给我消失。”

“都是他迷惑你了是吧！”男人从包里突然拔出来一把小刀，脚步轻浮晃晃悠悠地就冲豆原刺去，“你去死吧！”

豆原看着眼前又惊悚又可笑的闹剧，连嘲讽的眼神都不想给对方。他已经完全明白了鹤房的态度，抬腿一脚踢掉男人手上的刀，拧住对方的手腕，咔嘣一下直接卸掉了他的胳膊。

“他之前给你造成了很多困扰？居然还跟踪过你很多次？”

雨水的气息在寒冷的冬日仿佛寸寸结冰，伴着寒风露出锋利的獠牙，毫不手软地刺穿对方的脆弱的信息素抵抗。

“就是会偷拍我和客人们出去玩的照片，扭曲丑化，然后让他的好姐妹们煽动路人谩骂。因此我丢了不少顾客。”说道这里，鹤房突然心里一跳，连忙提起男人的领子逼问他，“你是不是刚才也拍了我和他的照片？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”男人因为疼痛扭曲了脸，笑地更加惊悚恶心，看着鹤房在翻他的手机想要销毁照片，“晚了！我早都已经发到网上了，哦，我刚才过来之前就已经上千转发了哈哈哈哈哈。”

该死！

豆原眼神一凛，注意到身旁一直非常自信的鹤房此时竟然微微地晃了下身子，虽然面上不显，但眼神已经开始飘忽不定了，连闪闪发光的怒气都要消散了。他伸手就想要给这个该死的家伙一拳，却被鹤房架住了。

鹤房很认真的看着豆原，像是在看最后一眼似的，然后又挂上来他最帅气最嚣张的笑，

“你是个好人，他不配成为你身为alpha却打了Omega的污点！我来！”

紧紧握住的拳头举了起来，遮住了头顶那微弱的一缕阳光，却又决绝地砸了下去。但马上，第二声打击声紧接而来，更狠更凶。第一下落在腹部，第二下却直接让男人从嘴里飞出去一根断牙。

鹤房震惊地看着豆原溅上了血的拳头，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的。豆原笑了笑，伸手在鹤房面前晃了晃，

“回神了！我们还得赶紧把他送到警察局，再接着看花车游行呢。”

“你居然不听我的话！”

“嗨，你那气头上的胡话有什么好听的？”豆原掏出手帕擦了擦血，“为你揍Omega，那不是耻辱，那是alpha保护自己Omega的光荣！你可不能剥夺我的幸福啊！”

！

头顶上层层堆积的烟灰色云朵逐渐向远方散去，鹤房眼里装着的光一点一点增多，最后特别孩子气地锤了豆原胸口一拳，看着本来故作成熟的豆原被突如起来的大力袭击吓掉了手帕，终于又笑地眉梢眼角都挂上了喜悦。

“不过他真的把照片发出去了，”鹤房吃着万圣限定深渊冰淇淋，划着手机问豆原，“我是无所谓了，反正不是第一次。但你打算怎么办？”

“那还用说，”豆原牵起了鹤房的手，在对方意思意思地反抗下也不松手，任由手心化掉的冰淇淋把两人的手黏在了一起，“今晚跟我回豆原组本家吧，以我男朋友的身份。”

鹤房抬头看着花车上王子公主们热情地拥抱亲吻，想了想，吃掉了冰淇淋蛋卷最底下的巧克力，含含糊糊地说，

“那你得正式跟我表一次白，要跟电视剧一样，有摩天轮的那种。”


	7. Chapter 7

章七

迪O尼内部是没有摩天轮的，在鹤房全神贯注于花车游行的时候，豆原反而摸出手机沉吟片刻，删删改改之后还是把消息发了出去。

“花车游行可是迪O尼的精髓，你居然不看！”

鹤房专门甩开了豆原的手，跳着脚跟花车上的公主挥手，可惜对方敬职敬业地只搭理小朋友。

“不科学，不科学！”鹤房摸了摸自己的脸，散场之后还念念有词地嘟囔，“我这张脸明明应该对一切女生通杀的！”

“嘛，我也是这么觉得。”豆原刷了刷推特，心情大好地用豆原组官方账号给那张千转合照点了个赞，哪怕照片里戴着杰拉托尼帽子的自己看起来特别傻，但是旁边吃地领子里都掉进了爆米花的鹤房实在是笑地太甜，“给小朋友们造梦的公主确实应该也冲你挥挥手。”

“对嘛对嘛。”鹤房晃着帽子下垂着的两条带子，同一个频率地点了点头，但是想了想又觉得好像哪里不太对劲。

“别想啦！”豆原把手机放回了兜里，重新牵起了鹤房的手，“我们快去几公里外的公园吧，那边才有摩天轮。”

“诶，可是迪O尼的烟花也很好看，”明明是鹤房提出要去摩天轮，这时候又自己陷入了选择困难症，挠了挠头恨不得此时能影分身，不过最后还是非常非常艰难地下定了决心，眉毛皱了又皱，最后才终于下定决心，“算了，我还是跟你去摩天轮吧！我一点都不想看万圣节限定烟花秀，一点都不！”

豆原看着鹤房的表情变了又变，真的是很认真地纠结，又想了想自己刚发的短信，差点就要张口安慰对方了。不过鹤房虽然纠结的时候很痛苦，但做出选择之后也就马上不去想之前的事了，反而趁着豆原发动车的时候，掏出手机刷了刷那张合照，

“什么嘛，那家伙和底下评论的人一点审美都没有！”鹤房气呼呼地啪啪敲着键盘，看起来要亲自上手和键盘侠们大战五百回合了，“我这叫帅气！请不要看见一个Omega就评论可爱好不好！还有那什么评论想吃我掉在领子里爆米花？哼，别以为我不知道这帮人实际是在嘲笑我吃相差！”

“嘛，其实他们更想舔你脖子。”完全明白那帮家伙真正意图的豆原咳嗽了一声，感觉自己的膝盖好像也中了一枪。

“怎么，你感冒了？”鹤房俯过身调高了车内温度，嘲笑豆原，“你这身体不行，完全不如我！”

“我身体行不行难道你还不知道？”趁着红灯的时候，豆原转头飞快地亲了鹤房脸颊一口，然后又立马像无事发生一样坐好，戏谑地说，“再说了，只有笨蛋才不会感冒！”

“好哇！豆原一成！”鹤房连名带姓咬牙切齿地叫了豆原，伸出手就去挠对方的脖子，结果豆原的痒痒肉根本就没长在哪里，反而被逮住手又亲了几口，“我还以为你是个老实的好人，现在熟了之后居然内涵我！”

“我以为你第一天的时候就知道我不是个‘老实’的好人了，”豆原没否认好人，但是在老实二字上重读，“哦抱歉，我忘了你当时昏过去了，并没有看到我背后的纹身。”

“纹身！”鹤房的注意力立马被新的东西吸引了，所以仅仅是翻了白眼就算是揭过前篇了，手蠢蠢欲动地就想伸过去扒豆原的衣服，“我还从来没见过真正的黑道纹身了呢！”

“那你今晚可以一定要来我的房间。”豆原潇洒地一步到位停好了车，熄火，下车之后帮鹤房拉开了门，“到时候你有很长时间可以慢慢看。”

“我还以为你今晚一定会安排我们睡在一起。”鹤房一步就跳进了座舱里，回头看着正低头跨进来的豆原，“毕竟你的易感期还没结束。”

豆原把鹤房冰凉的手搓了搓了，塞进了自己长大衣的口袋里，“今晚回去的话太晚了，而且人也来不齐，所以明天我才打算把你正式介绍给组里的若头们。如果今晚就睡在一起了，传出去，我担心古板守旧的那帮老头子会说你的坏话。”

“哈？”鹤房没料到居然听到了这么个奇怪的答案，想都没想就开口，“你以为我是那种会在意根本不挂心的人的非议么？你也太小瞧我了吧！”

“我当然知道你不怕了！”豆原憋了半天才说出自己的心声，对自己以前从来不会有的矫情而不好意思，超级小声地嘀咕，“但是我听了会难受。”

有点年代的摩天轮嘎吱嘎吱地往上转，离底下的万家灯火更远，却与空中亿点繁星更近。豆原也把自己的手伸进了口袋里，紧紧地靠着鹤房，在越来越高越来越来的座舱内，依偎取暖。高空中除了身边人之外再无其他依靠，像是感受到鹤房悬空的不安，雨水的气息也恰到好处地冒出。鹤房本能地觉得再这样下去，可能要真的轻易地沦陷了，但他其实对豆原还没有那么了解。

我真的对他不了解么？

鹤房扭头看了看坐在一旁的豆原。今天的豆原穿了滚着毛边的黑大衣，头发本来老老实实得打了发蜡往后梳，腰间别着刚从车里掏出来的手枪，指尖染着烟味，完完全全符合黑道中人的形象。这确实是鹤房完全不熟悉的一面。

“嗯？”豆原看着鹤房在瞅他，便回了他一个微笑，是那种连眼角都皱起来的幸福的笑，大衣兜里的手还笨拙地紧了紧。然后当他看到鹤房的视线停留在腰间的时候，赶忙解释到，“下午那个疯子让我有点后怕，所以现在才带了枪。现在都是文明的21世纪了，我们黑道平时也是很和平的。”

噗嗤——

鹤房忍不住笑了出来，搞得豆原更手足无措了，只好不说话就盯着鹤房看。

“你之前不是挺强硬地不让我抽烟嘛，今天还不是让我得逞了！”

鹤房自己的指尖也染着烟味。

“那个时候我觉得你很难过，也不想交流，只想抽根烟，”豆原眉毛高高地跳了起来，雷厉风行地把鹤房兜里的烟没收了，摸出来一根棒棒糖剥了糖纸就塞进鹤房嘴里，“但这是最后一次了！下次不管遇到什么不开心的事，再想抽记得来找我要糖！”

“棒棒糖太幼稚了。现在我这个年纪，连迪O尼的公主都不搭理我了。”鹤房虽然嫌弃，但还是含住了棒棒糖，可算是想明白了下午豆原另一个内涵他的话，“不过你给我的这个还挺甜的，勉强可以匹配我现在酷炫的形象。”

“不过无论何时你都可以像以往一样做你想做的事情，哪怕大闹一场，”豆原从兜里摸出来自己的印章，塞到鹤房手里，“我永远都会和你站在一起。”  
咔噔——

座舱终于升到了最高点，摩天轮停了下来。

“摩天轮坏了么？要——”

鹤房的话还没有说完，正前方五彩斑斓地光猝不及防地跳进了他的眼里，一时间什么万家灯火璀璨星河都变得黯然失色。一个个五颜六色的字母腾空而起，

“ISSEI’S HONEY ?”

接着字母重组，

“YES ! HE IS SION!”

豆原在鹤房的耳畔跟着烟花一字一句地读着，满意地闻到甜蜜而又熟悉的信息素。

“我的名字注定伴我一生，而你则是老天送给我的蜜糖。你愿意让我们的名字从此纠缠一生，永不分离么？”

鹤房看着豆原额头紧张得冒出来几滴汗珠，沾湿了因为之前他自己拉着对方狂奔而从后面散落下来的几根黑发，软趴趴地贴在脑门上。黑色的皮手套在给自己暖手的时候就已经取掉了，现在是完全是恨不得把所有的热度都传给自己。

我真的对他不了解么？

鹤房在心里又问了自己一遍，这次他得出了完全不一样的答案。人总有千面，但是爱着他的豆原是他所熟悉的样子。鹤房从来没觉得自己很聪明，也从不喜欢去思考太过的复杂的事情。他看着豆原此时眼里只有自己，突然觉得其实这样也就够了。

鹤房拿出来手机调到照相界面，在摩天轮的最顶部，烟花散尽后的硝烟气息之中，笑着吻上了豆原。

咔嚓——

“我看到你用大号点赞了之前那张完全不行的偷拍合照，”鹤房点了点手机，“不过现在你又有一次机会了。”

鹤房把自己上万FO的IG界面举到了豆原面前，最新一张照片下的文字赫然是，

“MY LOVE.”

“我以为你英文不好的。”豆原等红灯的时候，无聊地拍打着方向盘，嘴里还缭绕着杂牌棒棒糖的劣质糖精味。

“虽然成为牛郎是迫不得已，但我还是对工作挺认真的。”鹤房头一点一点地，困得不行，差点磕到前面的台子，“告白说爱这种东西我还是会好几种语言的好么！倒是你，英文拆字玩的还挺好的，之前真没看出来啊。”

“嘛，我英文其实现在也不是很好。”豆原一脚踩下油门，总算上了高速，“不过有些东西只要想努力了，我还是有自信做到最好的。”

“你等着，”鹤房被豆原的‘最’字激起了好胜心，也不困了，坐起来就开始上网冲浪，试图扳回一城，“我下次一定准备一个比你更好的表白方式！”

“那我就拭目以待了！”

豆原一踩油门加速超车，突如其来的惯性把跃跃欲试的鹤房直接甩回了座位。

时间已经逼近凌晨，东京都周围的乡下静寂无声。豆原组的门房却丝毫不敢打瞌睡，一看到熟悉的车就立马打开了古朴的大门，同时拿起无线电通知了管家。没过几分钟，值班司机就气喘吁吁地跑了过来，等自家少主从车里出来，就钻进驾驶室开走去停车了。

绕过庭院里的假山假水，侍女们在听到脚步声的一瞬间就拉开了纸门，接过了豆原脱下来的大衣，准备拿走熨烫。

鹤房身上穿的还是豆原昨日的衣服，绸缎面的棒球服外染上了深秋的凉意，更加冰冷刺骨。他犹豫了一下，还是把冰凉的外套脱下来递给了佣人，擦肩而过的时候忍不住说，

“辛苦了。”

但是佣人们却一点反应都没有，连脚步声都没有就直接默默地退下了。

“只要我没先开口，无论你说什么她们都不会回复你的。”豆原拉着鹤房直接进了他到东京上大学之前的房间，看着鹤房唰地一下跑到手办展示柜前，兴奋地脸都贴了上去，“我爸就喜欢这一套老掉牙的规矩，而且我家的佣人都是来自同一个家族，世世代代都这个样子。”

“不过我倒是没想到你这里是洋式房间。”鹤房拉开桌子前的椅子坐了下去，瞅着眼前软乎乎地床，“我以为都会是榻榻米呢。”

“你今晚的房间，就是我隔壁的客房，那就是榻榻米。”豆原已经从衣柜里拿出了浴袍，就要出去洗澡，“事实上整栋宅邸只有只一间房子是洋式。生长痛的时候，还是弹簧床垫睡着舒服。”

“你不要忘了今晚还要给我看纹身呢！”鹤房冲着拉开房间门的豆原说，“我去找你，还是你来找我？”

“我去找你吧。”豆原看了看走廊尽头几个侍女加快脚步离开的影子，“我即使被看见了也没什么。”

“什么嘛，”鹤房跟着早已等在他门外的侍女去了另一个浴室，心里想着，“明明已经是男朋友了，怎么还搞得像偷情一样。”

豆原说到做到，洗完澡吹完头发就敲了敲鹤房的门，皱着眉头看见这家伙湿着头发窝在被子里玩手机。他只好匆匆出门去取毛巾，等他回来的时候，就看见鹤房握着手机在那里神游天外，不知道在想什么。

“怎么了？”豆原跪着用毛巾给鹤房擦头发，一低头就能看见对方松松垮垮浴袍里的全部风光，感觉自己的下半身有点糟糕，易感期的alpha实在是太容易被自己的Omega撩拨到了。

“我可能回不去CLUB了。”鹤房明明嘴里说着非常坏的消息，但却看不出来有什么伤心的样子，“照片发完之后，我的客户都在line说结束了。”

“不是‘都’哦。你还有我这个客户啊。”

“你都是我男朋友了，已经不算是金主了。”鹤房把手机一扔，转过身就伸手滑进豆原的浴袍，摸到了一个已经半勃的老熟人，“我可不会去赚你的钱。”

豆原向后靠着墙壁，任由鹤房一点点爬到自己身上，手下的动作也更加大胆，看着鹤房的发旋说，“你改行做什么我都支持你。不过既然都已经是男朋友了，你是不是应该换个称呼了？”

“？”

其实平时他俩日常对话的时候并不需要叫名字，鹤房了然豆原这家伙就是打算床上又要玩点花的了。

“叫老公怎么样？”

“拒绝！”鹤房放开已经完全被他侍弄勃起的肉棒，自己当着豆原的面就要把手伸到后穴，开始润滑，“我要是答应你了，你就要叫我老婆了。我可不喜欢这种娘们兮兮的称呼。”

“唔，”豆原拉住了鹤房往后伸的手，冲他摇摇头，“明天你大概要早起，而且要见很重要的人，我不能留痕迹。你用脚帮我吧，正好有个礼物想送你，汐恩哥。”

鹤房瞪了豆原一眼，但也没拒绝豆原新的称呼。他往后坐了坐，把自己浴袍的下摆拉好，但仍然被自己已经吐水的肉棒顶地翘了起来。鹤房抬起自己的脚，刚要凑过去，就被豆原用手抬起来，小心翼翼地把放在枕头边的绳子拿了出来，戴到了其中一只脚腕处。红色的编绳上拴着几个小巧的金珠子，衬得鹤房的脚踝愈发白皙。

“好了，这是我以前亲手编的。以前以为会是给女孩子手腕上戴的，不过现在觉得在你腿上会更漂亮。”

完全勃起的深红色肉棒又硬又粗，鹤房十分勉强地用两只脚的脚心夹住了。较为柔嫩的脚心上下摩擦着柱身，而略微粗糙的脚背则爱抚着伞头，因此每一次鹤房移动脚，不同层次的刺激像电流一样直达豆原脑内。

但是这不够，根本不够！

鹤房看着毫无变化的深红色肉棒，气的咬了咬牙，转蹭为压，分开圆润的脚趾头，略微笨拙地慢慢揉捏着伞头。与纤细修长的手指不同，脚趾头的肉感更强，让伞头可以完全深陷进温暖柔软的指肉之中。然而即使如此，豆原的肉棒却一点想要释放的迹象都没有，反而鹤房自己的后穴湿的更厉害了。

“你还是直接进来吧。”鹤房对自己糟糕的足交技术绝望了，带着补偿心理直接倒在豆原怀里，埋着头不想看他，“不留痕迹就好。”

“那不行。”明明以前无比热衷于做爱的豆原，这次居然看都不看自己硬的快要爆炸的肉棒，睁着眼说瞎话，“我可是不想让汐恩哥太累。”

鹤房抬头看了看豆原，一时辨认不出来对方的真实意思。但他的后穴实在是痒的厉害，也完全不打算委屈自己。鹤房坐在豆原面前，对着他直接张开大腿，伸出两只手机就往自己湿漉漉的小穴处送。

“嗯嗯......嗯啊......”

淫水湿哒哒又粘腻地糊在了小穴上面稀疏的毛发里，又顺着白皙的手指低落。粉红的媚肉被两根不断前后抽动的手指带出来，又送回去，死死地咬着为它们止痒的手。

啪嗒啪嗒——

穴道伸出的媚肉就像是蚌壳里肥美的蚌肉一般，一边低低地哭泣着，一边又心甘情愿地用泪水包裹住体内的异物，给不停作弄的手指涂上耀眼的水光。

不仅如此，鹤房另一只手上移，握住了自从和豆原相识之后自己再未碰过的浅红色肉棒。他按着在豆原身上试验过无数次的手法，仔仔细细地揉过肉棒的每一条缝隙，又顺着柱身反复上下摩擦。伞头吐露出来的些微白浊顺着虎口渗了下来，黏了鹤房一手，也滋润了柱身，让摩擦产生的破空声又添了性感的水声。

“怎么，怎么还不射！”

鹤房有些慌了，无论自己怎么努力，他都觉得不够。而此时雨后新芽的气息也慢慢伸出了藤蔓，缠绕住了鹤房脖子上的腺体，让他下意识地抬起急哭了的眼睛，雾蒙蒙又带着些许他自己不没注意到的渴求，看着豆原。

“嗯？你想让我帮你做什么，汐恩哥？”豆原这时候可真像是个尊敬学长的模范学弟，仿佛唯恐听错命令一般，翘着肉棒看着极尽可能诱惑自己的鹤房，额角青筋忍得暴起。

“帮我......帮我！”鹤房伸出沾着自己白浊的手覆上豆原的胸膛，低头扒拉摇开发尾，露出脆弱脖颈上更诱人的腺体，“你知道的！”

“嗯？”豆原伸出牙齿，在敏感的腺体上反复游荡，却并不咬开，反而更加慷慨地释放自己的信息素，逼得鹤房腺体更红了，“你不说清楚，我怎么能明白呢，汐恩哥？”

鹤房的眼泪已经糊了一脸了，浅粉色的肉棒不知何时已经完全变成被豆原掌控的样子，想泄却泄不出的情欲完全把他的脑子搅坏了。小穴里痒地出奇，肉棒硬到爆炸，腺体烫到完全蒸发鹤房的理智，他终于被逼得低低地泣了一声，涎水顺着合不拢的粉唇流了下来，打湿了床单。

“你进来，你快进来！”

“嗯？”豆原从鹤房的脚踝一路往上摸，打着圈螺旋上升地抚过笔直的小腿，最后色情地揉捏了不断抖动地大腿内侧，“汐恩哥，你到底想要学弟我什么东西进来？舌头，手指，还是又粗又硬的大肉棒？”

“肉棒！我要你的大肉棒！我要你用又粗又硬的大肉棒草我！”

唰啦——

沾着水迹的手指被从小穴拉出，在灯光下甩出一道闪闪发亮的弧线。又硬又烫如烙铁般的肉棒终于捅进了它专属的锻造室，在四周高温的一下下贴心的挤压捶打下又精神地涨大了一圈。小穴拿出了最大的热情欢迎着肉棒，紧紧地吸附在柱身表面，在肉棒大力的撞击下，逐渐变成了它专属的套子。不仅如此，一波又一波的水流袭来，试图冷却肉棒的温度，让它定型，不要再肆意膨胀为非作歹了。但肉棒岂会如此老实，囊袋啪啪地打红了臀肉，试图让外面也同样热起来。

鹤房嘴里只剩下残破的呻吟了。红绳在鹤房白皙的脚腕处上下晃动，留下浅浅的红痕，同时金珠也滚动出色情的声音。淫水和白浊混合着，顺着笔直的腿缓缓流下，让崭新的绳子吸饱了淫靡的味道，锃亮的金珠也如鹤房的眼睛般此时只剩水光。

一直在响的滚珠声突然停了，床单突然皱成一团，泛着红的圆润脚趾终于停下来抖动。

“汐恩哥，你睁眼看看，”豆原伸出舌头舔干净了鹤房眼角的泪水，伸出手站了一下对方浅粉色肉棒的头部，把白浊戳到了鹤房合不拢的嘴里，摁着舌头强迫对方咽下，“你又被我草射了。”

“啊啊.......嗯啊......”

鹤房被嘴里的咸腥味惊醒，低头看了看泥泞不堪的下半身，呆住了。

“不要......唔嗯......叫我，叫我汐恩哥！你根本就不是，不是，什么好学弟！”

“我可是十分尊敬汐恩哥的，”豆原身下撞击处水声不断，带着笑意认认真真地说，“一直都十分努力地服侍前辈呢，难道你不舒服么？”

鹤房根本就说不了话，嘴里全是呻吟，身子也被豆原撞得一抖一抖。

“满意么，汐恩哥？”

豆原坏心地停了一下，鹤房反而受不了了，自暴自弃地喊了一声，

“满意，满意，行了吧！”

豆原却并没有打算放过对方，低头开始在鹤房的胸膛种草莓，用舌头不断快速拨弄着鹤房的乳珠，像是回击着刚才鹤房对他做过的事情。

“不，不是说......啊啊.......不要留痕迹么？”

“昨天的痕迹都没有消散呢，”豆原低低地笑了笑，又再次用行动把鹤房的理智一起带回了炽热的锻造炉，“今天在看不见的地方再添一些也无妨，汐恩哥。”

直至东方破晓，窗外的寒风顺着深秋惨白的朝日一起送入屋内，豆原才在接受完最后一波温水的冷却下，在腾起的一片白浊之中，抽出了折磨了鹤房一晚的肉棒。鹤房体内的小穴已经完全变成了豆原肉棒的性状，新鲜的白浊混着淫液从穴口里流出，再次激活了因为时间太久，大腿内侧几近风干的精斑。

“怎么办呢，汐恩哥。”豆原抱起又昏过去的鹤房，往外走，“体力这么差，可是会永远都看不到我背后的纹身的。不过，我还是会继续给你机会的。”

门口的侍女在豆原出门的时候，就低低地低下了头，听见自家少主不带任何感情的声音从头上飘出，

“要么闭嘴，要么永远闭嘴。”


	8. Chapter 8

章八

鹤房只觉得仿佛才闭上眼睛，下一秒就便感觉脸上湿哒哒的，艰难地睁开眼睛，发现豆原正在舔他脸上的痣。

“你在干什么啊？”

鹤房一开口，就被自己沙哑的嗓子惊到了。

“该醒醒了，”豆原停下来，把侍女准备好的和服给他递了过去，“我们一起去见见我爸妈。如果顺利的话，午饭可以回东京一起吃。我想你也不会愿意和一堆凶神恶煞的若头们一起吃吧。”

“那可不一定，”鹤房接过衣服，困得简直睁不开眼睛，迷迷糊糊就要把内衬往头上套，“那么早回东京有什么意思，我还挺想去你家靶场摸摸枪呢。”

其实也没睡多久的豆原对鹤房胡乱穿衣的行为看不下去了，接过被揉的有些皱的衣服，停下自己穿衣的动作，先帮他穿，“我以为你今晚还是要去CLUB收个尾，毕竟辞职这种事情还是当面说比较好。”

“那又不冲突，”鹤房打了个打哈欠，翘着头发就要出去洗漱，“今晚CLUB是女仆执事cosplay日，会比平时稍微晚一点营业。”

“你等等，”豆原没有说他自己会去或者不去，在自己抽屉里翻了翻，摸出来一瓶遮瑕液，“拿去遮遮身上的吻痕吧。这是我以前遮盖纹身用的，虽然大概过期了，但总算聊胜于无吧。”

“其实我无所谓，”鹤房笑了笑，还是接过了遮瑕液，“不过这样也可以！”

穿过长长的走廊，侍女们把豆原和鹤房引到茶室门口就退下了。豆原自己拉开纸门，就看见父亲正坐看着外面的池塘，而母亲则在一旁看顾着炉子。

“父亲，母亲。”

豆原规规矩矩地正坐好了之后，稍稍俯身行了个礼。而一旁的鹤房则有些别扭地收了收和服下摆，稍不熟练地也正坐下来。

豆原的母亲十分和蔼可亲地冲俩人点点头，甚至还专门向有些紧张的鹤房笑了笑，手上开始冲泡起茶汤。但是，豆原的父亲却不发一言，凝着眼神仔仔细细地打量这鹤房。

“父亲，这是我新交的男朋友，鹤房汐恩。我们是以结婚为前提进行交往的。”

豆原率先开口打破了宁静，直接了当地向父亲说明了早已在短信中通知过的内容。但接着他张了张嘴，发现其实他也没有更多地了解鹤房了。反而是鹤房被豆原的后半句话吓了一跳，差点没有绷住表情。

“你是Omega，现在你们也还没结合。”豆原的父亲十分肯定地下了结论，然后接着问，“你们是怎么认识的？”

“汐恩是我几天前介绍给一成的，”一直沉默的豆原母亲把冲泡好的茶汤推给了在坐的所有人，同时也把准备好的茶果子拿了出来，冲豆原和鹤房眨眨眼睛，然后开口，“他们大概是一见钟情吧。昨天你们拍的照片很可爱哦。”

鹤房本来正老老实实地端起茶杯喝茶，被豆原母亲突如起来的调侃呛得差点喷出来，直接从脖子一路红到了脸。

“哎呀，这孩子还是个猫舌头呢。”

原本有些凝重的气氛一下子就被打破了，豆原扭头看着脸红红的鹤房，忍不住也弯了弯嘴角。

“既然是你介绍的，那我就不管了。”豆原的父亲看着妻子似乎很满意鹤房的样子，也就暂时没再挑刺，“我会叫三代目松本准备好刺青图案，汐恩这几天挑一下，早日入组。”

鹤房放在身旁两侧的手一下子攥紧了衣角，猛地抬起头看了下豆原父亲，眼睛里的惊讶一闪而过。

“豆原组长，”鹤房没有多加思考，放下手里甜甜的茶果子直接开口，“我拒绝入组。”

豆原父亲刚刚放松的眉头又皱了起来，脸色深沉地直接盯着鹤房的眼睛，

“我想你应该明白我的意思。”

“父亲，”豆原抢在鹤房前面开口，脸色平静如水，但眼睛里却跳跃着不退缩的火光，“我们现在还没有彻底结合，您的提议太早了。更何况，时代变了，我愿意支持我的伴侣做任何他想做的事情，豆原组应该也不会这么缺人。”

庭院池塘里的竹筒一下一下敲击着水钵，一片静寂之中落水声清晰可闻。屋内豆原依旧正坐着，和一旁装满了水的水壶一般，寸步不让地安静沸腾着。

“你迟早会入组的，”豆原父亲放开了紧紧夹着的眉头冲鹤房笑了笑，又转头看着逆光中的自家儿子，“暂时不入组的话你们倒也没必要一会儿和那帮若头见面了。我可知道你小子并不喜欢他们其中某些人。”

看着豆原父亲松了点口风，母亲便也站了起来，想要拉着同为Omega的鹤房去别的屋子说说贴心话，结果扭头就看见自己儿子亦步亦趋地跟着，在仔细瞧瞧发现鹤房的神色也有点不自在。

“你就和我一样别管现在的年轻人啦，”豆原父环胸冲自己妻子嚷道，“坐下来陪我喝会儿茶呗。他们现在年轻人就喜欢喝什么珍珠奶茶，也就我能欣赏你的手艺了。”

豆原母亲根本就没给自家老公任何眼神，拉开门带着俩年轻人就走了。毕竟她可不像自家老头子一样是个老古板，平时和闺蜜们刷推逛街熟练地很呢。

“这就走了啊。走了也好。”豆原父亲端起茶杯，吹开浓绿色的茶汤，看着杯中泛起一片波澜，冲着不知何时进来了的男人吩咐，“那孩子长得真眼熟啊，你去查查。”

“是，组长！”

“母亲，你刚才何必那么说呢。”豆原拉着鹤房坐下，这次却没有正坐，还顺手给鹤房捏了捏麻了的脚，“反正不管怎么样，父亲都会再悄悄地查。汐恩曾经是您给我找的应召男孩也好，他现在在CLUB工作也罢，我觉得既没有必要隐瞒，也根本就瞒不住。”

“我跟了你父亲三十年了，你以为这种事我不明白么？”豆原的母亲拉过鹤房的手，细细地打量着鹤房，神情很是复杂，“怎么，我以为你已经跟我儿子讲过你为什么做牛郎了？”

“开过几次头，但一直都没来的及仔细讲。”鹤房倒也十分坦坦荡荡地回答，扭头就冲豆原说，“我现在就可以告诉你。”

“其实我一直以为汐恩当时是父亲找来的，”豆原想了想，还是决定让鹤房自己决定要不要说，“毕竟外界也没有我的照片。第一天的时候，汐恩哥就能认出我是豆原组少组，其他组员就算给我送礼物想来也不敢直接把我的身份告诉一夜情对象。至于为什么选择做牛郎，甚至接单，汐恩你想说就说吧，我都尊重你。”

“噗嗤——”鹤房看着母子俩都很严肃的样子，没忍住笑了出来，“其实也不是什么大不了的原因。只是我父亲去世之后，我母亲当了一辈子家庭主妇也没办法工作，我自己学习也不好，就干脆辍学做牛郎了，毕竟来钱快。至于特殊一点的，可能就是我父亲曾经也是黑道成员啦。”

“令尊曾经是豆原组的对么？”豆原一下子发现很多东西串了起来。怪不得鹤房本人会在豆原组地盘上做牛郎，母亲又会选他，父亲临走的时候又说对方最后一定会入组。但随即豆原又意识到了点不对，“对于遗孤遗孀，我记得组里应该会负责抚养的啊。”

“这个啊。”鹤房扭头看着窗外飘来飘去的云，没有去看豆原的眼睛，“我父亲在入组之前就和我母亲离婚了，那个时候我又很小。更何况，听说他到最后也没有在组里混出来个什么名头。”

“我倒是一直都觉得汐恩是个好孩子。”豆原的母亲突然插话进来，“就算你父亲要是嫌弃汐恩的职业，你们也不要怕。我还是挺支持你们的，更何况昨天的照片一发，汐恩应该也是要正式告别牛郎这个职业了嘛。说说看，将来想要做些什么。”

“将来的理想啊。”鹤房扭过头，眼睛里熠熠生光，“我想做能够给大家带来幸福的idol！”

“哈哈。”豆原母亲微微笑了一下，“那将来一成的幸福，也要拜托你了。”

鹤房没有说话，只是冲散发着善意的夫人笑了笑。而在被岔开话题之后，豆原也忘记继续问为什么母亲刚才不挑明鹤房的身份了。

“嘛，不管我父亲还是母亲说的话你都不要放在心上了。毕竟你是我男朋友，将来又不会和他们一起过日子。”豆原打开地下射击房的门，接过侍者送来的护目镜，看着墙上琳琅满目的枪说，“你以前有没有摸过枪？”

说完，豆原就看了看鹤房明显没啥茧子的手，自顾自地接下来说，“也对，现在日本持枪证派发地还蛮严格的。普通人办了隔三差五也会有警察上门转转，对你生活也挺不方便的。新手的话，还是先从小口径气步枪坐姿打固定靶玩起吧。”

鹤房下意识挑了挑眉，但马上压下，接过枪拉开保险栓就在台子前坐下，戴上耳罩护目镜。他深呼吸几下之后，沉下身子对准黑心，看好三点一线就猛扣扳机。

十环！

十环！

十环！

鹤房手臂上的肌肉鼓起，气步枪带来的冲击力很好地被他化解。

“没想到你这么有天赋？”豆原颇为震惊，从墙上取下了SIG系列的一把手枪，又摸出来一把子弹放在一旁，“不，你这家伙绝对练过吧。试试手枪，你要是也玩过的话，我就把这把送你。”

“以前去关岛旅游的时候玩过。”鹤房松开步枪，看了眼豆原推过来的手枪撇了撇嘴，“这手枪儿童都能打，你也太看不起我了，换一把。”

鹤房起身，在柜子前徘徊了一下，挑了一把M1911，在手里颠了颠，“还是这种口径大一点，又重的枪才过瘾嘛。”

豆原本来是打算好好秀一把自己的水平，结果现在完全哭笑不得地看着鹤房啪啪啪地对着固定靶狂轰滥炸。橙黄色的火光接二连三地从枪口冒出，鹤房的双臂也被后坐力震得发颤。呛人的硝烟味四起，他的脸色却兴奋地愈加红润。护目镜虽然遮住了鹤房的神色，但这丝毫也挡不住他现在身上该死的犀利嚣张。

！

豆原从身后环住了鹤房，把固定靶换成了移动靶。双手举着的手枪的鹤房迟疑了，没有像之前那样利落地扣下扳机了。豆原握住鹤房的手，强硬地逼迫鹤房瞄准新出现的人形靶的头部。

“开枪！”

豆原在鹤房戴着耳罩的耳旁大喊，仿佛空气都被震动了。

啪——

接着豆原又握住鹤房颤抖了一下的手，不容拒绝地快速移动瞄准人形靶的心脏，在枪口硝烟还未散去之时，再次扣响，

啪——

带着致命伤的人形靶被移走，而下一个紧接而来。

鹤房被豆原强迫地连打了十个才被松开，他下意识地把枪放在了台子上，手却没有离开微微发热的枪。

咔哒——

豆原把枪的保险栓重新拉好，又拿了几盒弹夹，一起扔给了鹤房。

“送你了。”

“我又没有持枪许可证。”鹤房嘴上虽然这么说，但还是收下了枪，“你就不怕我持枪为非作歹？”

“你又不是这样的人。”豆原又开始找保养枪的器具，准备一并塞给鹤房，“看你喜欢就送你了而已。我倒是希望你平时永远不会有用到它的机会，不过你成为我男朋友的消息又压不住，迟早会有人来找你麻烦。”

“你就这么自信我的枪法？”

“这只是给你点安全感而已！”豆原看了看门口冲他挥手的男人，“只要有我在，你其实根本就不需要它。”

豆原快步走到门口，听完男人附耳靠过来说的话，点了点头，就转身冲鹤房说，

“我先送你去CLUB吧，等你结束了再去接你。”

“行啊。”鹤房坐上车，拉上安全带，“今晚还是去你东京都内的住宅么？”

“不好说，有可能继续直接回本宅。”豆原神情十分凝重，同时车后面跟了非常多组里成员，“今晚有个比较麻烦的大生意要谈。”

“我以为你会高兴一点。”鹤房刷着line问自己同事今晚的服装准备好了没有，“怎么脸色还这么差？”

“白粉。”深秋时节，豆原还是戴上了墨镜遮住了被鹤房点破的不妙脸色，语气虽冷却透着怒气，“今晚要给某个若头私下谈的白粉生意擦屁股。呵，说不定也不是完全的私下。”

咔哒——

鹤房的手机掉了，手也微微颤抖。

“你不用担心，”豆原语气放缓，“我们组已经在逐渐洗白了，因为我极力反对，白粉生意做的已经越来越少了，迟早有一天我们会再也不做了。关东地区其他偷摸做这生意的组，现在倒是有捡走我们不要的这些生意，但地盘体量也消化不了很多，将来也成不了什么气候。”

“那是你的事，你心里有数就行。”鹤房突然把头埋进手臂里，拒绝和豆原对视，闷闷地说，“我才知道CLUB的那帮家伙居然今晚提名我穿女仆装，要死要死要死！”

！

“记得发照片给我！”豆原下意识用力给了一脚油门，推了推滑下来的墨镜，不爽的脸色立马阴转晴，“不，你干脆就不要换衣服了！我会争取早点解决掉那些麻烦事去接你！”

“滚滚滚！做梦去吧！”

结果当午夜12点的钟声敲响时，豆原还是坐着防弹车在离CLUB不远的地方停下。他透过窗户看了看，发现外面停了几辆伪装过后的警车。

“呼呼呼——”鹤房搓着手，嘴里还冒着白气，但是还真的穿着白色蕾丝女仆装拉开车门坐了进来，“这天实在太冷了。你这也来的太早了，从哪儿来的能这么快。再说了，你几十条短信轰炸，害得我根本就没时间换衣服。”

“很可爱啊。”豆原忍不住伸手摸了摸鹤房脑袋上的头箍，“不远，就是XX区那里的私人会所罢了。不过你们店里今天来警察了？”

“咦，你怎么知道的？”鹤房怕的一把拍掉豆原的手，还反手不服气地把头箍摘下来摁到豆原头上，“突击巡逻而已啦，没什么大不了的。”

“诺，那几个车牌里有一个我认识的。”豆原指了指，然后又把挡板抬了起来，悄悄凑到鹤房的耳边说，“警局里其实也是有我们的人的嘛。”

“不听不听不听！”鹤房捂起耳朵，手上又开始沉迷刷LINE了，“我又不是你组里的人，我对你们这些东西可不感兴趣。”

“别看手机了。”车行驶了很久鹤房却还是没理他，久到他开始研究鹤房衣服上的蝴蝶结了，“对视力又不好。”

“嘛，谁叫我之前是CLUB的NO.1呢。”鹤房得意洋洋地冲豆原挥了挥手机屏幕，“客户太多，删起来就是要费些时间。”

“那就干脆不要这个号了。”豆原下车，看着鹤房从另一侧车门跳了出来，“给你豆原少主夫人的专门号怎么样？附带我家所有亲戚的联系方式，免除手动输入的麻烦。”

“夫人？”鹤房这次倒是习惯了侍女们站在门口帮他脱下外套了，“你在胡说什么呢？我！亲！爱！的鹤房夫人？”

“现在要叫主人哦。”

豆原推开房间门，把鹤房抱起来放在桌子上，看着对方在灯光下迷惑地冲自己歪了歪头。他伸手牵着鹤房的手，勾起脖子上的防咬颈环，只是笑了笑，就迷惑地已经在CLUB喝了一些酒的鹤房伸手取下来了。接着，豆原取下自己头上刚才被鹤房扣上的蝴蝶结头箍，直接戴到了鹤房脖子上。

毕竟是要接待客人的服装，鹤房身上的女仆裙子并不算短，散开的裙摆盖住了大半大腿以及桌子上的一些东西。黑色的漆皮小皮鞋已经踢掉了，纯白色只到膝盖的丝袜纯洁而完好地勾勒出小腿优美的线条。

“你把我昨晚给你戴的脚环卸了啊。”豆原伸手摸了摸鹤房套着白丝而有些粗糙的脚踝，反复摩擦，把自己些微的不满通过热度传了过去，“可惜我以前还编了很久，坏孩子可是要被惩罚的哦。”

“呸，它到底在哪里，你还能不知道。”鹤房的裙摆并没有被掀开，但那只肤色微深的手却已经带着寒意伸了进去，一点一点来回抚摸着他激起鸡皮疙瘩的大腿肌肤，“你现在就可以去枕头边找找，说不定还在呢。”

豆原没说话，笑着摇摇头，从抽屉里摸出来一个小东西，在鹤房还没有看清的时候就直接放进了裙子里。

“你拿了什么？”

这已经是第四个晚上了，鹤房对豆原在床上的手段再也没了天真的看法。但是现在对方很明显不给他任何做心理准备的机会，宽大保守的裙摆此时不仅没有保护住主人，反而给他带来了未知的恐惧。

“你可以猜猜。“

冰凉而光滑的东西顺着鹤房的大腿内侧一路往上划，然后又在他最娇嫩的穴口外面打着圈。有什么略显粗糙的东西像蛇一样紧随其后，像吐着阴冷的气息般带进来凉意。不明身份的东西是凉的，但豆原的手指是热的。

豆原带着茧子的指头一点点分开了小穴，粗糙地在穴外的皮肤那里反复摩擦，把手指的热度送进去，撬开春水的泉眼。

！

冰冷地东西猛地被塞进了柔嫩多汁的鲍穴，像堤坝一样无情地堵住了泛滥的淫水。鹤房下意识地夹了夹穴，纯粹用自己的媚肉去辨识来者。

然而他失败了！

“呜呜——呜啊——”

豆原藏在裙摆下的手又动了动，平静无波的淫水立马波涛汹涌，一波又一波不收控制地往下撞击着堤坝。穴内两侧柔软的内壁伸出的小嘴完全跟不上体内跳蛋的节奏，但是湿滑的淫水又帮助它们稳住了阵脚。鹤房两侧的大腿也被震动地一抖一抖，黏腻的水声淅淅沥沥地响起。

“你觉得现在是几档？答对有奖哦。”

“中？中档？”

鹤房完全不觉得才开始的时候，豆原会直接推到最高，大概率是最低档。但是对于奖品，他更是不觉得会是什么好东西。

“答错了哦，”豆原终于从椅子上站起身，伸出一只沾了鹤房淫水的手，隔着裙摆弹了弹鹤房半勃起的肉棒，“如果能完全靠后面勃起，那你应该就可以看见正确的结果了哦，汐恩哥。”

嗡——

小穴内的震动更快了，震得鹤房整个胸腔都在颤抖。他现在只能勉强用手撑着桌子，不让自己倒下。脖间的头箍不断地往下滑，似乎马上就会掉下去。豆原慢条斯理地解开女仆装腰间的绣着蕾丝的口水巾，再拆下胸口的蝴蝶结，一颗一颗解开下面藏着的纽扣。

“你没有用早上我给你的遮瑕液啊。”豆原看着依旧鲜艳的红痕，笑着用手指沾了一下桌上女仆准备好的奶油蛋糕，把蓬松的奶油均匀地涂抹在了一道道痕迹上，最后还点了点完全硬挺起来的深红色乳头，“不满意么？那换这个试试怎么样。”

大颗大颗的生理泪水从鹤房眼角滑落，电流从小穴一路通到乳尖，这让他浑身颤抖，再也撑不住身体。豆原有解开的领带遮住了鹤房的双眼，直接把他完全按倒在了桌子上。足够长的深色牛皮包边老板桌上躺着无比白皙又散发着芝士与奶油交融的味道，不断颤抖的乳头就是这块蛋糕上最美味的那颗草莓。

鹤房此时什么也看不到，为了挣脱未知的恐惧，他极力调动听觉。底下跳蛋的嗡嗡声，身体每一寸肌肉的划过的电流声，如立体音般环顾全身的嘀嗒水声，这些声音在他耳畔奏响，然他从来没有如此真实地认识到自己的身体是有多么敏感色情。

“你完全勃起里哦，汐恩哥真的好厉害。”

带着湿热气息的气音拍打在耳侧，一个又一个小小的气泡在耳边炸裂。豆原直接把跳蛋推到了最高档，看着鹤房像濒死的鱼一般猛然弹起身子，汗珠从他闪着光泽的皮肤下滚轮，在豆原的案板上留下水迹。正如豆原之前所说的，完全勃起后尺寸可观的粉红色肉棒挂住了层层叠叠的白色蕾丝，撑出了裙摆漂亮的弧线。跳蛋上浸满了淫水的线头随着鹤房扭动的身体而不断晃动，想是活了一般靠着摩擦力死死地卡进了小穴的褶皱缝隙，让受苦的主人根本无法摆脱，甚至越吃越紧。

豆原俯下身去，开始随机地舔舐着他刚抹在鹤房上半身的奶油。舌苔粗糙的触感落在鹤房滑嫩的肌肤上，让他本能地发颤。甚至因为根本无法预测对方的下一步动作，而让鹤房更加紧张，紧张到收紧腹肌下意识地抬胸，把自己最美味的草莓往对方嘴里送。

“呜呜——啊嗯——别，别吸了！”

在乳头处停止的电流继续前进，绕个身就到了神经最多的脊椎。在反复吮吸之中，突然出现的咬，让这股电流达到最大，浅粉色的伞头终于甩出了带着芝士味的白浊，纷纷扬扬地泼洒在劲瘦的腹肌上。

在鹤房身上四处点火作乱的舌头稍稍停了一下，便继续往下滑。奶油冰凉的触感略微轻盈，而白浊的水分似乎更足，但当舌头把他们搅和在一起，终于凑够了足够的蘸料而涂遍全身时，鹤房再也不用恐惧哪里会被攻击了，终于明白贪婪的捕食者是打算把他全部吞入腹中。

他现在觉得自己不再是堆满奶油软软乎乎，一碰会颤抖的蛋糕了。白浊、汗水、涎液以及化掉的奶油让他全身都湿哒哒地，是会让豆原一爽到底的夏日冰棍，在豆原口中一层层融化。

啪——

豆原终于解开了自己的皮带扣，露出了另一个更粗更热也同样水光灿烂的巨大棒棒糖。他终于猛地拉掉跳蛋后面的细线，对着那只贪吃的嘴，狠狠地捅了进去，满意地感受到了对方的热情。他一把抱起来鹤房，带着对方回到了床上，伸手抚摸了被眼泪浸湿的带子，十分微弱地叹息了一句，

“我知道你和母亲有什么在瞒着我。但如果你哭了，记得来找我要糖。”

鹤房水润的粉唇微微张开，似乎要说些什么，但豆原立马毫不客气地吻了上去，把自己口中奶油的甜分享了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

章九

鹤房翻了个身，下意识舔了舔干裂到有些破皮的唇，但更加粗糙的触感从他的脚踝处传来。熟悉的珠串再一次回到了他的主人脚上，豆原抬起他的腿暴露在冰冷的晨光之中，逐渐清醒的鹤房则翘着一头乱毛，带着暴躁的起床气踹了对方硬邦邦的胸口一脚。

“痒得要命，放手啊，你这混蛋。”

“昨晚可还是你给我指出来它的位置，”豆原收紧绳子的松紧，拍了拍还在乱动的脚，“我以为你挺满意的。”

鹤房像是还没有完全启动好，呆了呆，慢悠悠地又从暖和又软绵绵的被子里滑了下去，干脆利落地闭上了眼。

“醒醒！”豆原把冰凉的皮带扣贴到了鹤房的脸上，无奈地看着眼前这家伙居然顺势侧了过来，宁可用自己的体温暖热皮带扣也不肯起床，“说好了不再做夜晚的工作了，那就拿出点干劲来啊！”

果然对付像鹤房这样的人，激将法是永恒的万能药。

鹤房嗖地一下就从被子里弹了起来，闭着眼睛顶着侧脸的印花就直直地往床边滚，手也十分抗拒地推着豆原试图过来扶他的手，结果却摸了一手发胶。他这才一边拉着睡袍的领子，一边睁开盈满着生理泪水的眼睛今早以第一次打量豆原。

豆原此时已经换好了一身西装，全身上下没有丝毫的LOGO但无论是料子还是剪裁都丝毫不输大牌。不仅如此，衣服十分地贴合身材，衬托出豆原宽肩蜂腰大长腿的好身材。就连挂在腰侧的枪托，在设计上都丝毫不显突兀。

“你，你这是要去泡妞？”被瞌睡虫吞噬了脑子的鹤房直接把心里的话全秃噜了出来，“这一身绝赞啊，兄弟。”

豆原连托带拽地就把还赤着脚的鹤房拉到了卫生间，把浸了水的毛巾一把糊到了对方的脸上，第一次一点都不温柔地呼噜着他的脸，直到鹤房一拳挥了过去他才取下了毛巾。

“你疯了么？！这有什么好生气的？”鹤房气呼呼地把牙膏抹在软毛牙刷上就往自己嘴里捅，超级用力地刷着牙。“我那就是一时嘴误，嘴误！”

但下一秒，雨后春芽的伸出了触手层层裹住了压在防咬圈下的腺体，雨水的气息惊涛骇浪般地涌了上来，淹没了腺体，浸透了口鼻，甚至还要进一步操控溺亡他最后自主的意识。

哒——

鹤房嘴里咬着的牙刷掉进了洗脸盆，打破了令人窒息的平静。他眨了眨眼睛，用袖子擦了擦对面镜子上泛起的水珠，拧开水龙头给手中的漱口杯又添了半杯水。豆原干干爽爽地站在一旁，等鹤房连胡子都刮完之后，又再次把毛巾递了过去，看着对方擦干了脸上所有的水，包括眼角再次溢出的生理泪水。

“裁缝们在会客厅已经等了很久了，”豆原往鹤房的头上倒了同样的一坨发胶，把对方的刘海全撩了起来，显得不再那么幼齿，“再慢一会儿，你可就要失去‘绝赞’的一套衣服了，兄弟。”

“那你还不早说！”鹤房本来已经弯下腰要去取下来在他看来娘们兮兮的脚链，这么一听连卷起的裤脚的顾不上放下，熟门熟路地就往会客厅跑。果不其然，半成品的西装就挂在人台上，花纹都是和豆原配对的。

不过别看鹤房之前咋咋呼呼火急火燎地想要体验定制服务，真当温柔甜美的服装设计师小姐姐蹲下身子在鹤房腰间缝线的时候，之前在CLUB呼风唤雨的前NO.1在一不小心看到对方事业线的一瞬间，还是立马移开了视线。

“行了，这样就差不多了。”服装师小姐姐把鹤房的领子立了起来，冲着还未消褪的红痕笑了笑，不过当她转身走过少主的时候，压低声音说，“老爷同意您今晚带鹤房先生去了。”

豆原很和善地冲她点点头，看着被过于贴身的正装紧紧箍着而悄悄吸气收腹的鹤房笑地眼睛都弯的看不见了。鹤房气的当头就给了豆原一个爆栗，一把拽紧对方的领带，打算让他也感同身受一下窒息。

“今晚要不要和我一起去游轮赴个宴？”豆原在软椅上坐下，开始拆卸自己的配枪，上油擦拭，“虽然多半是个鸿门宴。”

鹤房噼里啪啦玩切水果的动作停了一下，接着又灵活地避开了屏幕上的地雷，走位灵活地切开了冰冻果实，“去，为什么不去？反正我也没事可做。”

“那你把枪也保养一下吧。”豆原看了眼鹤房屏幕上刀刀飙血的剑光，把一瓶没开封的油扔了过去，“船从OO湾出去，直到开到公海上才会开始交货，毕竟昨晚会面的会所今早已经被条子端了。何况今晚大概还会有几家一起收货。”

“你要黑吃黑？”炸弹从四面八方包围了过来，鹤房避无可避，左躲右躲还是切爆了一个炸弹，气的直接退了游戏，划开LINE开始发呆。

“不，你知道我一直都是反白粉生意的。”豆原开始重新组装自己的枪，“这次我们能全身而退就行了，我的胃口可没有那么好。”

鹤房猛地抬头打算说些什么，却看见豆原冲他摇了摇头，指了指隔壁。

“走吧。”豆原拉开纸门，冲鹤房笑了笑，“你可不要忘带手机了，今晚的宴会一定会很无聊的。”

鹤房捏了捏手机，手指摩擦过了侧面细小的针孔。

“这还用你说，”鹤房看着司机把豆原准备好的小行李箱搬到了后备箱，“你还是省点力气仔细考虑好自己吧！”

黄昏渐起，喧闹的码头逐渐安静下来。路边一盏盏街灯开始继而连三亮起的时候，豆原和鹤房领着一大群黑西装墨镜保镖终于浩浩荡荡地登上了游轮。普通而奢华的开场舞之后，侍者将豆鹤二人引去了休息区。

进屋之后，鹤房取下了脸上的面具扔到了一旁，直接解开了衣服下摆的纽扣，坐在软椅上取下切好的西瓜吃。而豆原则取下了台球杆，拿防滑粉在杆头摩擦了几下，俯下身转了转角度，熟练地开了球，看着红球落袋。

“你要一杆清？”

鹤房放下了手中的果盘，用湿纸巾擦了擦手，看着桌上一大半的彩球都已经失去了踪迹，不服输地站起身来，也拿了根球杆，等着豆原何时露出破绽。

豆原抬头越过鹤房，看向了窗外已然天黑的海面，又收回了目光，绷紧了上臂的肌肉，一下又一下地积蓄着挥杆的力量。

砰——

母球撞击到了台子上的红球，红球直直地顺着左边的球袋奔去，半路上却与高分的黑球相遇，完全忽略了规则上应该比黑球更早入袋的粉球。就当鹤房以为豆原终于出现失误的时候，变故陡生——

啪——

红球相撞后转向右边落袋，而在下一秒，黑球撞上了左袋旁的粉球，粉球被推着随后落袋，黑球却停下了往前冲的脚步。

“精彩！”

鹤房忍不住拍起了手。

“我们都想一杆清，不是么？”豆原拿起鹤房的面具，在侍者敲门的时候给鹤房戴上，“但只要母球还在，新的游戏就还会继续。”

鹤房在面具后面一头雾水，挠了挠头，把手机又插回了裤袋。

“牌局半小时后要开始了，请问您要去么？”

“black Jack？”豆原问了侍者一下，但马上又自己回答了，“必然是这个，他们也就会玩这个。我们一会儿就去。”

侍者点点头，把写着门牌号的邀请函递了过去之后就悄无声息地离开了。

“他们black Jack玩的很好？”鹤房有点好奇地问，“你水平怎么样啊？不行的话，其实我还挺厉害的。”

“不，很烂。我们其实玩的都挺烂的。毕竟平时玩部下也不敢真赢太多。”豆原干脆利落地一杆清台之后，端起香槟喝了下去，“现在组black Jack局，多半是有人不服气货的分配比例，想要拖所有人上桌重新谈罢了。”

“哦？难道是以牌技定比例嘛，这也太草率了吧。”鹤房一脸不可置信，眼睛瞪地圆溜溜的。

“噗——”豆原凑到鹤房耳边压低声音悄悄说，“当然不是这样，本质还是谈判，不过就是些掩人耳目又互相心知肚明的黑话罢了。牌局结束一个小时内，他们就会交货。你们可一定要卡准时间。”

“我——”

鹤房急得猛然站了起来，浅浅插在裤袋里的手机都掉了出来，他人却被豆原压着坐了下去。

“球桌上所有球都会落网，但这不够。必须要彻底推翻桌子，砸碎母球才行。”豆原捡起手机塞到鹤房手里，“不仅你是来一杆清的球手，我也是。”

“停止。”

牌桌一共5个玩家，差不多包含了关东地区所有要做白粉生意的组。豆原基本上在只剩下3个玩家还在桌的时候就会选择停止游戏。同样，这种毫不科学又消极的玩法让他很快就成了第二个输光赌注淘汰出局的玩家。

“你还要再买一些牌注么？牌局还没散。”

“不了，按照原来的就已经足够了。”

牌桌上还留着的玩家们并没有抬头看已经离桌的豆原，庄家却给自己点了根雪茄，叹了口气，

“那我们继续吧。希望今晚夜还很长。”

“关东龙头的豆原组只要这么多货没问题么？”鹤房回到了原本的客房，这次轮到他先上手开球了，“我看庄家也挺愁的。”

“本来这次就只是给下面分会的若头擦屁股罢了，”豆原推着行李箱拉着鹤房就冲进了卫生间，拧开花洒直接放水，“又不是以豆原组本家的名义来谈。外国佬来的渠道这几年越来越多了，不斩掉几个关东怕是要大乱。”

“你父亲同意？”鹤房从箱子里拖出来一个对讲机绑在腰后，然后把微型耳麦戴上，看见豆原开始熟练地组装冲锋枪。

“父亲态度倒是一直很微妙，不过我想你也知道，母亲绝对是赞同的。”豆原直接把面具扔掉，然后按紧耳麦低语，“计划开始。”

轰隆——

一声巨响过后，船身开始倾斜，枪声呼喊声不绝于耳，不过唯独没有惊慌哭泣声。

“走水了！”

侍者推开门冲进来，迎接他的却是直接打断腿骨的两声枪响。

咔嚓——

从高处跳下来的鹤房直接踩骨折了侍者从腰后掏枪的手，干脆利落地卸掉了枪里所有的子弹，然后又扔了回去。

“这船全员恶人是吧。”鹤房拖着已经昏迷了的侍者，想了想还是把他扔在了走廊，运气好还是能被同伴发现救走活下来，“连个侍应生都配枪。不过我以为你会等警察来了再配合着动手。”

豆原架着冲锋枪开路，爆裂的火舌从枪口喷出，收割着一切阻挡在前往救生艇道路的生命。鹤房早已脱掉了碍事的西装，扒下来一个水手的衣服随便套上就跟着豆原一路补刀，拳拳到肉地击昏所有通过岔路试图攻击豆原的人。鲜血四溅，骨头碎裂，枪管滚烫，冰冷的海水不断渗入，却分毫也消弱不了战况的火热。

“警察来了。”无边黑夜的掩护之下，一直远远缀着的几艘打扮成渔船的船只终于靠近了这艘即将走向末路的游轮。

“来不及了。”豆原抄起椅子直接打碎玻璃，把冲锋枪往鹤房手里一塞，就从走廊跳到甲板，接着就要往已经悄悄开拔的那一小艘救生艇冲去，准备直接游过去。但是随即他的衣服却被拽住了。豆原扭头一看，鹤房也跟着跳到了甲板上，却拖着他去乘另一艘还空闲的救生艇。

“解开这艘救生艇绳子再划过去，我们根本就不可能再追上他们了！”一向沉稳的豆原此时看到目标逐渐远去，尤其是那个代理人庄家甚至叼着雪茄脱帽向他挥手，气的眼睛冒火，圆润的狗狗眼此刻不再温和，雨后的味道与惊涛骇浪同步。

“你清醒一点！”鹤房直接一个头槌上去，同时把一直紧紧攥在手里的手机扔进了海里，眼睛却也不甘地流下了泪水，皱着鼻子却还要大声吼道，“你难道以为一路游过去你一个人就能直接干翻那一船持枪的亡命徒了么？别做梦了，这种事早都有人十五年前就用血证明是不可能的了。你就是个黑帮，双手沾满鲜血的黑暗居民，不要再做这种无畏的正义了！”

“这根本就不是什么无畏的正义！”豆原抬头看了眼荷枪实弹的警察已经冲上了楼，同时也有几个从甲板处远远地过来要包夹他们，最后还是妥协地登上了空闲的救生艇，与那帮匪徒反方向前进，向预先定好的接应小岛进发，“豆原组同样也是讲仁义的，从黑暗里守护这个国家又怎么可能是毫无意义的？！”

“我相信你和你母亲都是这样想，但这并不意味着大多数人都是这样看的。”鹤房揪起豆原的领子，梗着脖子看着对方的眼睛，不放过一丝一毫的变化，“少数人的看法又有什么用？脏污的土地里除了叛徒，根本就不可能诞生英雄。”

“就凭我是这么想的！”豆原根本就不躲避鹤房咄咄逼人的眼神，非常难得坦诚而炽烈地看着鹤房，远处灯塔的光芒在两双年轻又溢满朝气的眸子里来回跳跃，留下未来希望的璀璨种子，“就凭你也是这么想的！”

“哈哈哈哈。”鹤房放下了揪着豆原领子的手，这时候豆原才看清一路打过来的鹤房早已双手鲜血淋漓，皮开肉绽，“豆原夫人曾经说过让我亲自来看看豆原组的未来，自己判断什么是当年的真相。眼见为实，我已经没有什么更多的疑问了。”

“嘶——”看见鹤房的脸色终于平静下来，远处的游轮也已经完全沉没，豆原紧绷的神经终于稍微松了松，一直被忽略的伤口终于传来了灼烧般的疼痛，“如你所见我一直也什么秘密，你现在愿意讲讲你的故事了么，汐恩？”

“其实也没什么好说的。十五年前，曾经有个卧底潜入黑帮，和刚嫁进来想要夺权的夫人组成了联盟，试图扳倒组里掌控白粉生意的若头派系，却最终功亏一篑的老套故事罢了。”鹤房动了动手指又想抽烟了，却马上意识到口袋里水手常抽的烟草已经被海水浸湿了，“你可不许娘们兮兮地同情我，我可不稀罕。我又不是什么光明世界的警察，只不过是个一直努力查明真相，直到昨晚才接上头的外围线人而已。”

豆原脑海里闪过鹤房过于纯熟的格斗技和枪法，对这个说法有些存疑。但鹤房的性格他非常了解，根本就不是花花肠子耍心眼的人。或许，警局里的水和他之前的猜测一样也有些浑浊幽深。但是今晚游轮上的大量白粉应该已经按照他的计划沉入海底了，半年内多半不会有什么大宗生意了，总算会抢到一些时间去拔除这帮败类了。

但是这些都不重要，即使月光如此朦胧，同时为了不引起警方的注意又没有点灯，豆原还是能清晰看见有一条亮闪闪的水痕从装着星星的眼角滑落。鹤房扭过脸，海风吹起了他稍微长长了些的黑色小卷发，同时也带走了那一条濡湿的璀璨。

唔——

豆原释放了自己的信息素，带动起了鹤房压抑在呛人胡椒味下的甜美奶香。他伸手扭过了鹤房的脸，在对方瞪大眼睛的时候，吻了上去。这或许是最温柔的一次唇齿勾缠，香槟微酸的纯粹干白酒味来回交换，给周围的洋溢的奶香勾出回甘，而鼻息间尽是干燥缺水的沙漠朝阳般炽热。两人的嘴唇此刻都已干裂起皮，如相濡以沫的游鱼般互相滋润着对方，彻彻底底地互通心意，交付信任。

“现在身上没有棒棒糖了，”豆原有些不好意思地笑了下，“要是不够甜的话，我也只能之后再赔给你了。总之，还是不要抽烟了。”

“不，你有。”鹤房伸出手，垂着沾上了咸腥海风带来的潮水的眼睫，一路摸索着往下，“可惜是咸口的。做爱其实也挺解压的。”

豆原泛黑的皮肤立马爆红，结结巴巴地按住了鹤房的手，不愿让他继续，

“这，这里可是飘飘荡荡的救生艇上。你这样不安全，而且，野外也太过了。”

“明明你之前还把我按在储物间做了。”鹤房任由豆原干燥粗糙的手覆了上来，翻个手腕就在对方掌心轻轻揉捏，直到搔到豆原的痒处，趁着对方一瞬间的迟疑，他立马回手隔着裤子握住龟头，细致又轻柔地勾勒每一条沟壑，“怎么，现在又开始保守了？”

“那不一样。”豆原感觉浑身都跟通了电流一样，苍茫广阔的大海里此刻只有他们二人，时间甚至都仿佛静止了，这让他内心奔放咆哮的生理繁衍本能差点就要控制不住了，“那次我其实一开始就有让人在远处待命守门的，而且每日都有人打扫的储物间也并不脏。”

“现在也并不脏啊。你的裤子里面不脏，我的裤子里面也不脏。”鹤房关掉了救生艇后面的电闸，让电涡轮停止了工作，一切的声音都消失了，连鹭鸟都没有过来打扰。他手上撩拨的动作不停，身体却一步步靠近过来。鹤房不会什么媚眼挑逗，更不会放柔声音，但他却有着对豆原最致命诱惑的利器，只要他主动散发自己的信息素，就像是第一日初遇的那样，任何alpha都会丧失理智。

“我的易感期已经结束了。”豆原非常严肃地说，声音里却透露着一点微不可察的紧张，“我知道你其实也一直打着抑制剂。如果你一定要现在做，我希望我能够以伴侣的身份满足你，而不是我们被信息素控制。”

今早豆原生气的时候稍微有些失控，他差一点点就要用信息素去控制自己临时标记了的Omega。但是那种不费吹灰之力掌控别人的感觉却让他恶心后怕。或许生理上的易感期已经过去了，但是心理上的易感期却还让豆原想要再次寻求安全感。毕竟恋爱时的人永远是在骚动而不安嘛。

“没问题啊。”鹤房低头看了看他身上这套抢来的水手服，双手突然开始加速撸动对方完全勃起的肉棒，同时甩掉沾满泥水的鞋子，用套着干净白袜子的脚开始轻轻重重地揉捏着囊袋。温热的气息从脚底透过袜子，又穿过纯棉裤子，最后给兴奋的精囊再添一把火，直教它们涨大涨大再涨大，爆炸出最猛烈最野性的烟火，糊在了昂贵的手工裤子上。

“啧，我就知道你喜欢草穿着水手制服的孩子。”蓝色的粗糙面料飘带在胸前飘动，鹤房一把撤下了豆原的裤子，同时也解开了自己的皮带，“既然脏了就不要再穿了，我会给它一个更加温暖干净的归处，怎么样，豆~原~学~长~”

说着，鹤房把自己的手指放进了嘴里搅了搅，拉出长长又泛着银光的丝，像裹着最甜美的蜜一般摇摇手指将丝线缠上。双腿缠上了豆原光裸温热的腰间，弯下腰，将手指伸进了已经颤颤巍巍吐着花露的小穴，轻轻地撑开，露出更馥郁的香气，等待着勤劳的蜜蜂钻进来授粉。


	10. Chapter 10

章十

潮湿的海风浸湿了鹤房的刘海，咸腥的水汽弥漫在周围。冬夜的海面在黑暗里静静蛰伏，呼气化雾的寒气足以夺走任何温暖，随着凛风钻入骨缝。

“不，我拒绝。”豆原手还紧紧地握在只是为了以防万一的船桨上，一动不动，“现在没有安全套。射进去，你会怀孕的。”

温暖的鼻息从近在咫尺的眼前打了过来，却还未触碰到跳着火的眸子就消散了，只留下一层冰冷的水雾模糊了视线。

“你对自己的能力未免也太自信了吧，”鹤房甩了甩头发和脸上的水，挑了挑眉，“一次又不会中标。”

“可——”

豆原皱紧了浓密的剑眉，很明显一瞬间想到了很多。

“啧。果然还是直接说明白比较好，”鹤房拔豆原腰间还烫着的枪管拍了拍对方的脸，然后站起身来，手指卡在扳手处潇洒地180°转了下枪身，居高临下地用枪托抵住豆原的下巴，不容拒绝地抬高，“我要你掏出你的枪标记我，立刻马上。”

火药的硫磺味刺鼻又呛人，豆原终于放开了船桨，抬起湿漉漉的手夺下了手枪，咔嚓一声扭下弹夹，冲鹤房晃了晃。

静寂无声。

“你居然没有子弹了？！黑帮难道不是会永远留一枚子弹给自己么？”鹤房装逼失败气的瞪圆了眼睛，不过话一出口，他转了转眼睛，带着点少年气的顽劣目光下移至一塌糊涂的裤子，“也是，毕竟你之前已经狠狠地射了一发了。”

豆原额角的青筋啪地就弹了起来。即使他再稳重冷静，同为年轻男人，这种隐晦下流的调侃此时也能引起火星撞地球般的刺激。

“我好像只教过你一次移动靶射击吧，让我检验一下成果怎么样？”豆原突然伸手环住了鹤房的腰，把他大力地拉了下来，熟练地分开对方的腿，以便让它们环在自己正从巧克力色腹肌处滚落水珠的劲瘦腰身周围。鹤房腰后冰冷坚硬的手枪被深肤色的手轻巧地卸了下来，扔在了救生艇的操作平台旁。不仅如此，早已随着后穴滴水而亢奋的浅色肉棒同样被这只手坏心地弹了弹，粘稠的麝香气息争先恐后地涌了出来，嘀嘀嗒嗒地顺着柱身绕着青筋一路流淌，“既然子弹满着，安全阀也取了，保养的润滑油也涂好了。”

“这次可不要打偏了啊，”豆原低头含住鹤房之前试图点火的指尖，顺着被冷风刮红的皮肤一路细舔，让它们真正地在湿润的舌尖熄火，却又将无尽的暖意传递到相连的心尖，“没有十环，可是会有惩罚的。”

嗡——

停止了的涡轮再次轰鸣加速，带着剧烈晃动的船身向前方奔去。

太，太快了！

鹤房一时间不知道究竟是船速更快，还是豆原伸进自己小穴里的手抽插的速度更快。指甲修剪圆润却指腹粗糙的手不愧是常年拿惯了枪，稳准狠德直奔早已一清二楚的敏感点而去，缓慢却丝毫不受剧烈摇晃船体的影响九浅一深地作弄着，掐揉捏弹百般变化，让本就紧绷的穴内因为未知的恐惧再次剧烈收缩，捧出秘藏在深处最甜美的花蜜试图彻底溺亡体内作乱的家伙，同登极乐。

！！！

白光已经在鹤房的脑子里炸裂，却迟迟等不来释放的水声。鹤房低头看去，正对上对方在自己潮吹前一秒才抽出的手指。三根手指里里外外都湿透了，渗透着自己的味道。

唔——

不够浓郁。

被完全掐住了龟头阻止释放的鹤房再也无力思考，迷迷糊糊却诚实地给出了被塞进嘴里的味道的反馈。但下一秒，他觉得自己要被烫伤了，比三根手指更粗的东西强硬地在小穴外面滑动，粗糙的龟头在每一处褶皱留下炽烈的痕迹。

“没有准确地将蜜水喷到不断移动的手指上，不及格哦，汐恩哥。”豆原轻轻地靠在了鹤房的肩膀处，歪了歪头，纯粹的狗狗眼里盈着月光冲旁边缓缓流淌地星河化身笑，“你想要什么惩罚呢？”

孕育了万千星辰的星河终于睁开了他一直紧闭着的眼，泄露出意志混沌却水意灿烂的眸光。

“进，进来！”鹤房被后穴突如其来的空虚和外面过于繁忙的火热折磨地近乎尖叫，汗珠从自己额头滚下却被另一双更加干渴的唇接住，“我要你射进来！”

“可那会怀孕的哦，汐恩哥。”

豆原话音刚落，就撤离了掐住鹤房肉棒的手，终于任由他尽情释放。

鹤房已经失去了言语的力气，在高潮过后的余韵里甚至连点头的力气都没有，而与恢复了平静且餍足的肉棒相比，后穴的痛苦显得更加难以忍受。他抖了抖挂着泪水的睫毛，勉强抬起了眼。只消一个对视，豆原便已明白了所有。

远处的鸬鹚从高空一跃而下，猛烈地啄破了冰层，带着一身水汽义无反顾地咬住了觊觎已久的肥鱼。

“那就如你所愿，”豆原挺身将自己的涨大坚硬的肉棒送了进去，无视一路上舔舐挤压的小嘴，直捣黄龙地来到了子宫口，“生一颗像你一样的星星吧。”

然而，璨金的阳光此刻却不解风情地从海平线处缓缓升起，冲破让人昏迷的朦胧白雾，勾勒出东北方向岛屿的轮廓。海面下的鱼群继续向前，根本就不为失去的同伴而停留，理智无比地继续洄游。鸬鹚放弃了继续捕猎的行动，仅仅叼住一条就急急忙忙地往回赶，避开日光下举起猎枪的渔民。

刺目的晨光同样唤醒了豆原和鹤房迷失在黑夜中的理智，肉棒最终还是掉头攻击了子宫外的敏感点，一呼一吸间仓促涨大开花，将纷纷扬扬的麝香味洒落在了不解风情的布料上。

“下次吧。”豆原看着同样在猛烈喘气以平复心情的鹤房笑，“螳螂跑了，黄雀身份未明，或许还有躲在暗处的猎人在打枪开啤酒。现在，我还不能标记你。”

“呵，”鹤房伸手把自己湿漉漉地额发往后撸，抬腿翘在操作台上，挤开豆原，懒洋洋地往皮质的驾驶座椅一靠，抢过方向盘，“从现在开始我来掌舵，好好活着啊混蛋豆原！我可从不打算退缩，更不可能死在你后面！”

“哦，你难道你有些眉目了？”豆原有些诧异，“我们现在掌握的情报可是最少的。”

“那就等他们亲自送上门来呗。”鹤房晃了晃脚，红色脚链处的金色珠子反射出耀眼的光芒，“我为警方办事的消息昨晚之后应该已经传地漫天飞了。既然如此，我直接出去转一圈做诱饵就行了。”

“那太危险了！”豆原想都没想就直接否决，“虽然大概率会绑了你来威胁我参与更多白粉生意，或者威胁警方放昨晚被抓的人，但他们更有有可能会直接杀你泄愤。”

“不过这事恐怕现在不由我们决定了，”鹤房从救生艇跳下来，刚站到了原定汇合的小岛上，就看见一颗子弹打在了脚边。他鼻子动了动，嗅到了一股隐隐约约却分外熟悉的味道，“哎，要是在开打之前能够再吃一次那家烧烤店的串就好了。饿着可太影响战斗力了。”

弹尽粮绝的状态下遇到全副武装又不明身份的大批敌人可真是糟糕。鹤房直接从衣服上扯下一条布片，用牙咬着在皮开肉绽的手上裹了一圈，绷紧了身体，戒备地看着树林后走出的人。

“豆原组少主，初次见面。”戴着变声面具的领头人站在摩西分海的人群之间，一步步往前走，挥了挥戴着黑皮手套的手，冲豆原问了个好，“放轻松，我们是来谋求合作，而不是杀人泄愤。虽然昨天晚上拜您伴侣所赐，我们可是损失了很大一笔。”

砰砰——

鹤房掏出腰间的手枪直接冲对方脚边连点两下。

“我看要放轻松的是你们。”鹤房收回枪，冲还冒着白烟的枪口吹了一下，强硬地回复，“不要把我和条子们混为一谈，我不过是为了自己的正义行动罢了。”

“正义！不错，不错！”对方鼓了鼓掌，鹤房的眼睛一刻都没有从领头人的手上移开，“很老派的说法了，不过我喜欢这种合作者。废话不多说，今天内你回去让你父亲签了这份协议，再准备10亿日元给我，我们就放人。当然，我们马上就会离开这里。等你准备好了，就去X街花店买三枝红玫瑰三枝百合，到时候自有人告诉你交货地址。”

扔过来一式三份的白粉生意合同看的豆原眉心一跳，他想多说些什么，却看见鹤房冲他摇摇头，把枪直接扔了过来。

“你回去吧，他们也不会拿我怎么样的。”鹤房打了个哈欠，自顾自地直接在树下一坐。豆原倒还是有些担心，却被鹤房摆手赶走，“磨磨蹭蹭，等放跑了黄雀你就哭死吧！”

“你倒是心大。”豆原简直要被鹤房心大的样子气笑了，被其他匪徒带着坐上新的船时，他最后还是忍不住又叮嘱了几句，“悠着点，你可不要逗雀不成反被啄。”

鹤房举手比了个粗鲁的手势，扭头不再看缓缓开走的船了。

“你看起来很想和我聊一聊啊。”领头人在让下属搜完鹤房衣服确认再无危险物品之后，才再次接近鹤房，伸出手想要先给他一个下马威，“不过我想你应该先学学如何当一个安分的人质。”

“怎么，断掉了的小指不疼了？”鹤房头被重重的耳光打地偏了过去，吐出一口血沫之后，扭头张嘴隔着手套就咬了过去，“再断掉一只左右平衡岂不更好！”

“你认识我？”

领头人沉默了片刻，左手却下意识地摁了摁右手小指处明明已经塞了假肢的地方。

“你猜？”鹤房根本就不让对方如意，混不吝般笑嘻嘻地挑衅对方，“现在，看起来是你更想和我聊一聊了。”


	11. Chapter 11

章十一

回去的路上相当顺利，海面风平浪静，就连码头的边检人员都什么没说就直接放行了。助理小哥依旧从熟悉的副驾驶位走出来，恭敬有礼地打开后车门，弯腰等自家少主上车。如果不是船上还站着一堆腰间鼓鼓的蒙面人，豆原简直要产生什么都没发生过的错觉了。

“直接回老宅。”

越是这种危机四伏的时候，以往黑道继承人严苛的教育让豆原明白越要沉住气。沉默不语的助理，默默观察的便衣警察，以及身后恶意满满的白粉商人。浑浊的水面终于要开始泛起波澜，豆原紧紧攥住了掩盖在衣袖下的手，蓝宝石的袖钉烙下了深深的痕迹。枯叶打着旋儿飘过车窗，尾风犀利地划过巷子里烤串小店门上贴的公告。

“停车，”豆原从怀里掏出还未被海水浸湿的手帕蹭了蹭鼻子，突然开口打破了车子里的安静，“你去看看店门口的公告写着什么？”

“是，”助理虽然觉得奇怪，但还是推开门一路小跑地去看了。大概一分钟之后，就跑回来汇报，“老板说是家中有事，已经歇业三天了，承诺明日会复工。”

“那我们岂不是老板歇业前最后的一批客人？就是我和鹤房相遇后的第二天，”豆原一直紧抿着的嘴角终于放松了，有些一直被忽略的东西在他脑内一闪而过。他放下了一直翘着的二郎腿，勾了勾唇，语气依旧温和，眼底的冰山却开始逐渐漏出水面，风雪飘扬，“他这种手艺，歇业还挺可惜的。我想，你也是这么觉得吧，毕竟这家店当年也是你推荐给我的。”

助理本能地觉得不妙，抬头想看后视镜，却只看到挡板在彻底升起前最后一丝缝隙处仿佛能吞噬一切的黑暗。

“是，是啊。”助理不想回答，但严苛的组规要求他必须硬着头皮无条件回复自家少主的任何问询，“几天没吃到老板独门秘制酱料的烤串，我也确实有点想念呢。”

听到此言，豆原做了和一个小时前鹤房如初一辙的动作，动了动鼻子，然后在闻到熟悉却也特殊的气味后，垂下眼不屑地撇了撇嘴。

加长版林肯稳稳地驶进了日式老宅的大门里，院子里的一切都和昨晚豆原走之前都没有区别。园丁安静地在角落里修剪着冬蔷薇，女仆提着绣着百合花纹的裙边轻盈无声地迈着小碎步往会客厅跑。豆原从车子下来，看着助理正从车门侧兜拿出一把湿漉漉的伞，又打开后备箱，取出一个箱子就站在一旁等着豆原先行。

豆原大踏步地越过助理，翻飞的大衣擦过后备箱盖子却依旧干燥。

“父亲。”豆原一走进会客室，就看见自己父亲正拿着毛笔迎着日光练字。他也不多费口舌，直接从怀里掏出那份白粉交易合同，递了过去，“鹤房被抓了，这是换回他的条件。”

哒——

豆原组长放下了毛笔，同时助理也把皮箱放好退了出去。经历了风风雨雨的中年人打开了合同，皱着眉翻了翻之后，薄而脆的白纸发出了尖利的哀叫。

“你看过合同了么？三成的白粉交易割让，他们的胃口倒是越来越好了。”

“看过了。”豆原连身上脏污的衣服都没换，一回来就分秒必争地把条件给豆原组当家人递过去，又怎么可能没做足准备，想好说辞，“我们完全可以借机顺势洗白，再利用放在警局里的卧底，用白道的力量把他们一网打尽。”

“哦，看来你知道我们组在警局有安插卧底了。”豆原组长皱紧的眉头松开了，当着豆原的面直接撕掉了这份合同，同时从矮几里取出一个皮夹子，翻出几张照片推了过去，“那你就应该知道，我们根本没必要去救鹤房了。我是不会为了救一个和我们作对的条子付出任何代价的。”

几张照片的时间跨度很大。有小小只的鹤房小大人似的板着脸，站在面目模糊却戴着警局制服皮带男人身旁，闭着一只眼端着气枪瞄准靶子。也有他们俩相遇之后第四天，有便衣警官在吧台灯光昏暗处，递给鹤房一只和旧手机一模一样的新手机。店外面的的车牌号无比眼熟，手机侧面多出来的窃听针孔也被专门圈了出来。

“你被骗了孩子，他根本就是警方的人。”豆原组长端起桌边的茶杯，吹了吹飘在浓绿色茶水表面立起的茶梗，“他一定没给你说过吧，他的警察父亲十五年前就来豆原组做过卧底。”

“他或许曾经是，但现在绝对不是了！他已经当着我的面把那只按了窃听器的手机扔进了海了，而且还愿意事情结束之后入组，和我一起开辟豆原组新的未来。”豆原正坐地更直了，死死地盯着自己父亲的眼睛，毫不退缩，“我们是真心相爱的！更何况，你大错特错了，他已经把一切都告诉我了！”

“哦？你真的觉得你看的和听到的一切都是真相么？”豆原组长也并不退步，仰头喝下了吹到温凉的茶水，气定神闲地面对儿子的反问，“我第一次见到他的时候，就说了他迟早都会入组的，重操他父亲的旧业。你有没有考虑过，如果这一切又只是更大陷阱的前置呢？疑点还有很多不是么，比如他父亲很早就去世了，那么照片上站在他旁边教导他的警局人又是谁？更何况，你们认识六天了，易感期的alpha和发情期的omega居然到现在都没有结成永久标记。”

“你再仔细想一想，你们是真的相爱么，还是只是你单方面以为的爱情？”豆原组长站起身来，踏过一地如雪的纸屑，准备结束对话往外走。在路过儿子的时候，他撩起和服过长的袖子，重重地拍了拍豆原的肩，“你是豆原组的少东家，手上可是握着无数兄弟们的命啊，不要任性。”

豆原组长拎起箱子往外走，水珠顺着角落里放着的箱子外壳滴落，在浅色的纸板地上留下了大片深色的水晕，吸走了窗外撒进的阳光，不留一丝光亮。

豆原即使平时再成熟，此刻在根本得不到父亲的支持之后，他才真正意识到自己的无力和弱小。他现在脑子里一团乱麻，鹤房昨晚带着青紫还在灿烂笑着的脸，以及离别时不怕天不怕地的嚣张眼神反复闪烁。

咳咳——

豆原手上青筋暴起，无血色的手死死地抓住衣领。时间一点点地过去，他现在却只觉得周围的空气愈发稀薄，稀薄到无法呼吸。细细密密的冷汗从额头滚落，给马上要被的压弯的稻草加上了最后的砝码，终于一头扎进了雪白的光亮之中。

“醒醒，醒醒，儿子。”

冬蔷薇和百合混在一起的香气突兀地飘了过来，把豆原游荡在远方的意识拽了回来。他睁眼一看，就看见母亲一手捧着才从院子里采摘的花束，另一只手悬在他的脸上仿佛下一秒就要扇过来打醒他。

“你，你怎么来了，母亲？”

“我刚才看见老头子得意洋洋的走出了会客室，你却半天没出来，我就想着或许出了什么事。”美丽端庄的和服丽人把优雅地转身，把花束放进了古朴的花瓶里，“但是进来了我却很失望。豆原一成，遇到困难自己解决不了，也不去看看周围还有哪些可以借来的力量，甚至还失控到昏过去。”

“我真的对你很失望。”，豆原组实际的二把手，十五年前事变后争到权力的豆原夫人拿起小剪刀，咔嚓一声剪掉了冬蔷薇枝茎上尖利的刺，“修剪过的冬蔷薇形态更美，而被风雪敲打过的这几束才会更加芬芳，不是么，儿子。”

“母亲，请把你的力量借给我。”豆原抬起头，像是重新认识了什么才是黑道女人的真正样子，因为过呼吸断掉的思路又重新连上了，“你和父亲暗地里角力了这么多年，又是亲自第一天把鹤房送到我面前，我想您一定有预料到现在的局面吧。”

“继续说，看看你到底在这盘局里看到了多少。”豆原母亲重新点燃了冷下去的炉子，撩起袖子开始加炭，红粉骷髅的纹身从手臂里漏了出来，“以及，我很想知道你为什么不去派你自己的下属去救人。”

“很简单，因为我不确定有多少人是忠诚于豆原组，有多少人是只忠诚于我本人。”豆原想明白之后，决定正式自己的无力，并且积极想办法解决，“甚至有些会是叛徒。”

“叛徒？看来你已经猜到幕后黑手是谁了。”豆原母亲这次是真的吃惊了，毕竟揭穿对方的真面目也是她主动设这个局的最重要的目标，“这次的事可不会像小孩子过家家一样简单。”

“哈哈，放心，不仅我猜出来了，”豆原发自内心地笑了出来，迈出了从棋子翻身做执棋人的第一步，“鹤房应该也猜出来了，这毕竟是个准备了十五年的局不是么？”

“你也不用套我的话，我就直说了，”鹤房看着对面带着变声面具的人，“我不仅认识你，我爸应该也认识你。”

“胡言乱语。”全副武装地领头人接过旁边人递过来的绳子，手都没抖地就把鹤房牢牢绑在了木椅子上，“我根本就不是豆原组的人，只不过是个普普通通卖白粉的商人罢了。”

“你现在确实不是，毕竟都狠心切指退组了。”鹤房手被压在后面捆地死死地，浸满了海水的粗糙麻绳比海风还要尖利地割着他的手，不过他却还在永不停歇地挣扎反抗，“但是新开的烧烤店却还在豆原组地盘上，甚至还毫不避嫌地接触豆原组的人。你和豆原组长看来交情不浅啊？”

“我和豆原组组长什么关系你倒也不用诈我的话了，”领头人终于摘下了面罩，果然是那家烤串店老板，“我确实混过黑道，但也就仅此而已。你现在有力气在那里蹬腿，还不如祈祷豆原组的少东家不会放弃你。”

“花生酱，”鹤房被对方的人连人带椅子一起扛到了悬崖上的小木屋，把沉重的脚铐也给他戴上了，脚踝处红绳上的金珠在四周一片漆黑的地方也闪不起光了，“我父亲就是靠这一手独门酱料把我母亲追到手的，每年他的忌日母亲都会原汁原味的做给我吃。十五年，十五次，我去你店里吃的第一口就认出来了。在人间烟熏火燎之中混久了，即使重回地狱，你也摆脱不了融进骨缝的炭火孜然味。叛徒的味道会永远跟着你，跟着你一辈子！”

“狗鼻子！”领头人被揭开了已经埋了十五年的伤疤，看着眼前这张年轻却熟悉的脸恼羞成怒，一拳挥过去打地鹤房脸颊完全肿起，挤地圆润上翘的眼睛都成一条缝，“你以为你父亲又是什么好人，当年他在码头引警察来之后，难道我还不能先下手为强干掉他？！不过哈哈哈，十五年了，一模一样的剧情，这次又是我赢了，即使是他的宝贝儿子，也还不是又落到我手里！”

“呸——”鹤房吐出刚才被打断的牙齿，鼻子里一片铁锈的味道，他背在椅子后被绳子勒的青紫泛红的手在众人看不见的地方，扭了个令人难以置信的角度，开始解绳子，嘴上却为了故意引起其他人注意力一样笑得魔性又肆意，“哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你笑什么，你这个走投无路的败犬！”

“咳咳，我笑你身为棋子却不自知，还妄想自己是执棋人。”鹤房又挨了一脚，身子只能无力地斜在一旁，咳嗽个不停，“十五年前，你就没有看透这盘棋，十五年后，你还是一点进步都没有。我问你，你真的觉得那些白粉全都石沉大海了么？晚到的警察又为甚么选择先去搜白粉，而不是优先追你？就这种智商，你还想借机自立门户，愚蠢！”

“！”领头人又岂是蠢货，他只是一直都不敢相信，不愿细想，但现在明明落魄地瘫在潮湿肮脏椅子上却骄傲自信地宛如坐在王座上的鹤房，让他脖颈后的汗毛却惊得竖起，“不可能，我握着别人谁都不知道的白粉贸易渠道，组长不可能，也就对不敢动我！”

“对，十五年前，他们都死了，都死了！”老板眼睛充血泛红，在房间狂躁症一样反复踱步，拼命摇头，“我活着！只有我还活着，说明他根本就不敢动我！就连搞砸了那么大一笔生意，他也只敢象征性地切指惩罚我，甚至还让我暗地里在他地盘上继续为他服务。”

“你真可怜，还在自欺欺人！很快，豆原一成就会带着他老爹的手下过来收你狗命了，毕竟这次他应该已经完全探清你背后的渠道了！你已经没用了，哈哈哈哈！”

“你这个乳臭未干的黄发小儿，你什么都不懂！”老板情绪失控之下，伸出粗糙的大掌死命地掐着鹤房的喉咙，掐地他呼吸困难直翻白眼，“果然我四天前第一次见到你的时候，就觉得你会坏事，还会带着那个该死的同样稚嫩的豆原组少主一起坏我的事！我拼命筹划了这一切，联系组里曾经的下属安排了新的白粉生意，才把你抓住，没想到我居然真的只是黄雀！不过就算我马上就要死了，你这只螳螂也别想活！”

在逐渐涌上的黑暗之中，鹤房意识开始不受控制地模糊。所有隐藏在背后的阴谋都该出来晒晒阳光了，只不过，棋局永远都需要两个人对弈。一方确定是豆原组长，那么另一方又会是谁呢？

温婉的笑声在鹤房的脑海里响起，他突然意识到了非常重要的事情，甚至是只有他才知道的事情。但是一切都已经迟了，命运的钟摆继续走动，而他此时也感受到了和豆原一样被命运捉弄的无力感。

“十五年了，一切都该收尾了。”

豆原组长坐在暗室里，伸手打开了还在淌着水的皮箱，轻轻撬开锁扣，满意地看着一袋袋高纯度的白粉躺在箱子里。外面万里无云，昨夜从未下雨，助理站在屋外角落里甩了甩还在往下滴海水的伞尖。

“没吃早饭么？”

“没啊，少主没回来，我可是一晚都没敢从码头离开。”助理拿出涂满花生酱的吐司，狼吞虎咽地吃，脸都不红地继续跟同事说，“可真是饿死我了。”

“你这家伙最近天天都在吃花生酱吧，”同事拍拍他肩膀打趣道，“最近几天身上花生酱味道浓的不行。”

“是么，”助理抬起袖子闻了闻，一道寒光甩了出来，看着枝头飘落的红梅给刀尖染上了同样的颜色，“那可就难办了，一会儿组长还要派我去执行任务呢，可不能引起任何怀疑才好啊。”

扒开纸窗，恰好看到这一切的华服女人只是顿了顿动作，然后若无其事地抽回已经泛起了冷意的指尖，抚上了温热的茶杯，冲对面的朝气勃勃却明显还有点紧张的孩子点了点头，

“别的我都不管，说说看，你为什么觉得我能帮到你，我又为什么一定会帮你？”

豆原马上就要张嘴回答，但又立马被母亲塞了一杯热茶过来，打断了话。

“你可要仔细思考慎重发言啊，豆原组少主。”豆原母亲悠悠闲闲地执起拨弄木炭的小棍，语气却很严肃，“如果说服不了我，我可会转头和你父亲站在一起的。”


	12. Chapter 12

章十二

“既然现在交易无法完成，那知道汐恩下落的应该只有你了，母亲大人。”豆原看着母亲从怀里掏出刺绣精美的手帕端庄地擦嘴，少年清秀俊朗的脸上再次浮现了自信满满的神色，“鹤房是您送来的，我想您不可能不监控他吧。我想汐恩本人应该也对此了然于心罢。”

“继续，”豆原母亲神色不变，继续摆弄着花束，“你知道只说这些还远远不够吧。”

“自从我给汐恩戴上了那条我亲手编的脚链之后，他只脱过一次就是在第四天和警局人碰头之后，”想到之前两人深夜做过的荒唐事，豆原脸又不受控制地烧了起来，嘴角忍不住泛起了幸福的弧度，“那之后，我问他脚链在哪里？他居然回我，‘你不应该心里清楚么”。现在想来，那些过大的金珠里，应该是被您装了GPS定位仪吧。”

“毕竟，手链也是我教你编织的，”话说得透彻到这份上，豆原母亲慢慢折叠起手上绣着繁复花朵的手帕，接着自己儿子的话往下说，“同时，也只有我既可以自由进入你的房间给手链加东西，也确信这条手链一定会送到你喜欢的人手里。”

“母亲！”豆原从话里听出来了更深层更可怕的意味，猛然站起身来，重新夺回了母亲的注意力，声音冷到结冰，“不论你之前是如何看待汐恩的，棋子也好炮灰也罢，我都可以既往不究。但从今天之后，请您将他看做你儿子一生唯一的伴侣对待，否则，”

屋子外面雪花开始纷纷扬扬地飘散，乌云逐渐从远方开始撕扯吞噬着冬日短暂白日的温暖阳光。

“否则？”

“失去唯一的光之后，自然永夜降至，山雪永冻。”

“放心，我对光秃秃又一片死寂的山可从来都没有什么兴趣，”豆原母亲调整了下花瓶里冬蔷薇的位置，对自己儿子安抚地笑了笑，“冬天来了，春天还会远么？朝气蓬勃，绿意盎然的原田才是我花费了20年功夫精心打理的杰作，我只会盼它更好。”

“那我想您也不会介意借我一些打虫药，”豆原脸上的笑容渐渐扩大，希望的光在他年轻澄澈的眼睛再次闪耀，“最近有些害虫实在是过于嚣张了。如果您不出手的话，它们应该马上就要被父亲先下手为强地处理了。十五年前功亏一篑，十五年后正是扳回一局的好机会。我们都有着要扫除组内白粉生意的同一目标不是么？”

“鹤房汐恩那小鬼倒是比我想象地更加信任你啊，什么都跟你坦白了。”豆原组大姐头压灭了炉火，只留下还有些余热烧白的炭在炉子里劈啪作响，“同一目标，你小子倒是终于聪明起来了，这次帮你倒是也可以。不过你们误会了一件事，十五年前我可并没有功亏一篑，只不过放跑了一些死活不肯露脸的小虫子。秋后的蚂蚱，又能蹦跶多久呢？至于扫除组里的白粉生意，然后引进娘家的合作替代，从而增加组内话语权的目的，我早都已经完成了。”

“可惜他们不仅挺过了当年寒冬，还蹦跶了十五年。如果真的不足畏惧，背后无人支持，母亲你又何必把和汐恩送到我身边，从那一刻起就让他成为你新一轮斗争的祭品？”

“你还年轻，儿子。”豆原母亲此时也站起身来，以及不愧是同床共枕多年的夫妻，她做出了和她丈夫同样的动作，用带着炭火气息的手拍了拍自家儿子的肩膀，语重心长地嘱咐，“你和他相遇的第一天不也已经明白了，鹤房汐恩就是我送给你的羔羊，既是为了让你欢愉，也是我引出那些不安份子的诱饵，为你铺出未来康庄大道的道具。你要相信，我和你父亲，永远是爱着你的。”

“他可不是什么迷途的任人摆布的小羔羊。”豆原从母亲手里拿到了鹤房的实时位置，带着父亲多年前就派到他身边的助理小哥一起坐上了防弹车，合着眼睛养精蓄锐，六天前就在他心里闪过的话再次浮上心头，“他啊，可是永不停歇反抗的小老虎啊。”

“夫人，您的车子已经准备好了。”总是在宅邸各个角落里默默干活的侍女此刻全副武装，上好膛的手枪插在腰间，静候自家大姐头接下来的吩咐。

总是一身和服的豆原母亲对着穿衣镜照了照，换上了很久都没有再穿过却更方便行动的长裤。她浩浩荡荡地带着一群人从廊上走过，风铃叮叮当当地响起，窗后抽烟的豆原组长抬头，一如十五年前码头交易变血战的那晚，冲自己的夫人心照不宣地点了点头。

不过唯一的区别在于，现在老神在在坐在屋里遥控一切的是他，而非当年那个为了避嫌而无法出门收尾的新嫁妇了。

“走吧，”，豆原母亲披上了大衣，再一次摸了摸她自己腰间的枪，眨了眨被雪花打湿的睫毛，“天冷了，正是捉饥肠辘辘黄雀的好时节啊。这次可不会再失手了。”

哗——

混着冰块的冷水当头冲鹤房泼了过去，在唤醒了他神智的同时，也让他冻得青紫的嘴唇止不住地颤抖。外面天色渐暗，血色黄昏隔着窗玻璃模模糊糊地照进室内。鹤房强忍着疼痛，近乎是撕裂开眼皮，才得以看清眼前的一切。

“要一根么？”老板靠在脏兮兮的墙边，眼睛里虽然恢复了理智，却还是乱着一头银丝靠在墙边挥舞着点燃的雪茄，“虽然不能放过你，但是送你上路前还是可以给你尝一尝这些小可爱的。”

“我已经戒烟了，”鹤房舔了舔干裂缺水的嘴唇，海水干涸后的粗糙结晶又咸又涩，“现在被某人带的更喜欢吃甜甜的棒棒糖。”

“不不不，你不懂，这里面是会让你快乐似神仙的好东西，”白色的烟雾之下，老板的神情迷离，很快又陷入骇人的癫狂，脸上的每条褶子都在扭曲，“人生已经走到绝路了，放纵一把倒也无妨了。”

“呸，”鹤房皱着鼻子，晃着脑袋想要摆脱越来越近的梦幻烟雾，“精神上的刺激，豆原那家伙从来都没让我失望过。更何况，对未来永不满足的野心和充满希望的憧憬，才是更让人上瘾的高级毒品。”

“你以为我们还有未来么，小朋友？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”老板握起腰间的枪，啪啪几声打碎了窗玻璃，让残阳清清楚楚地跳进了鹤房的眼里，“没有时间了，懂么，你被豆原一成那小鬼放弃了！而我，大概也要被豆原组长那个老狐狸拧断脖子，一窝端了。”

“你居然连逃跑都不敢，就知道束手就擒，懦夫！”鹤房虽然从老板之前崩溃的言论里，确认了这家伙绝对是杀死自己父亲的直接凶手，比谁都想亲手手刃仇人，但此时他却更加瞧不上对方如此轻易就投降的怯懦。

“如果你明白豆原组长那两口子的这十五年的布局，你就会明白我现在已经不可能活下来了，也不可能成功逃走了。”老板神经质地抖着手关上了小木屋的门，让精锐手下收好大门，又吸了口掺了东西的雪茄，等药效起来脸色兴奋到涨红才大口大口喘着气继续说，“也好，最后的时光，我就发发善心，让你做个明白鬼。”

十五年前。

奢华的邮轮在公海平静的海面漂浮，长相帅气精神的鹤房先生跟着尚且年轻的豆原组长在会议室里落座。

“不错，确实是高品质的海洛因。”豆原组长看着下属捻起一点粉末，陶醉地用仪器试过之后，冲他点了点头，“尾款随后送上，合作愉快。”

轰——

邮轮一如十五年后一般在一声轰鸣之后开始倾斜。管道的爆裂声不绝于耳，海水漫入，枪口的火舌全都对上争抢救生艇的其他黑道人士。但这还不是最糟糕的事情，

“组长，条子在靠近！”年轻的老板冲进房间里，衣角沾着血向自家组长示警，“请你赶快登上救生艇离开，不要再管其他东西了。”

正直壮年的豆原组长环顾了四周的手下，脸色变得阴沉难看起来。条子来的时间这么巧合，这中间绝对有叛徒泄露了消息。但是情况危急，时间紧迫，他也无法判断出来究竟谁才是叛徒。几秒钟的沉思之后，组长对着资历最浅的鹤房先生和老板说，

“断后就拜托你们，辛苦了。”

然而就在下一秒，鹤房先生拔出了枪，对着转身马上要离去的豆原组长就是两点连射。同时，赶来的警察也已就位。销烟四起，弹壳飞迸地无处不在，温热的血液浸满奢华的地毯，和冰冷腥涩的海水混在一起，一波波冲刷覆盖住死人的恶臭。

“杀了他！”一个又一个兄弟作为肉盾死在豆原组长面前，才接手家主位置没几年的他再也做不到沉着冷静了，在转身离开的最后时刻，哑着嗓子嘶吼着冲收尾的年轻时候老板喊，“去，杀了他！让他知道，这就是叛徒的下场！”

这就是叛徒的下场么？

负责搜查这一层船舱的警察已经全部变成了尸体，逐渐冰冷僵硬。鹤房先生身中数枪，呼吸越发微弱地瘫在深红色的地毯上，看着老板颤抖地握着枪对着自己。

“第一次杀人么？”这种时候了，鹤房先生还能用最后一丝力气挤出微笑，“无论为了什么原因，杀人都是很悲伤的事情。人生的最后，居然还要拖人下地狱，真是对不起了。”

这就是叛徒的下场么？

老板刚才明明也打中了不少人，此时却像是得了帕金森一样根本摁不下开关。

“叛徒，你为什么现在只是悲伤？！却丝毫都不后悔，也不恐惧？！”

鹤房先生用他人生最后的几分钟，静静地端详了这个和他共事过一段时间的黑帮分子，眼里划过一丝了然。

“我知道，咳咳，我自己做着一切都是为了什么。决定在黑暗里守护光明的第一天起，我就已经想好了地狱将是我的归宿。如果你的心里没有那么大的信念，就快从背叛的路上离开吧，人间的烟火气永远是最美好的，哪怕是油垢肮脏的地方也能绽放喜悦的笑颜。事情结束了，去开一家烤串店吧，安抚几个深夜的失意人赎罪也不错。”

“你根本什么都不懂！如果豆原组里那几个顽固的长老知道我不再为他们做事了，我根本就——”

浪花溅起，鹤房先生还维持着原本的姿势，眼睛里却永远失去了光亮。

“我知道这样做很卑鄙，”年轻的老板闭着眼睛，端着枪就对着鹤房先生的尸体一顿乱射，“可是我需要这份功劳来保命！反正你已经死了，那么不如死在我手上！”

“对，你是死在我手上的！你是我杀的，我杀的，我杀的！”年轻的老板丢下手上滚烫的枪管，拖着受伤的脚踉踉跄跄地往外跑，嘴里像是要洗脑自己一样，反复念叨，“哈哈哈哈，是我杀的！我杀的！我杀的！”

一个穿着警服的陌生人在拐角和癫狂的老板擦肩而过，压了压帽子，没有去追这个黑帮中层，而是径直走到了房间里，提起装着白粉的箱子，从破碎的窗户纵身下跳。

“既然你是这次的负责人之一，也是唯一活下来的中层。这次交易失败，你必须负全责，按照组规来说，你需要当众破腹谢罪。”回到宅邸的豆原组长坐在老板对面，挑着灯花，语气一转，“但听说你有什么特别想跟我说的话，现在，说罢。”

“组长，这次背叛的长老名单我可以全部给你，并且加上斩杀鹤房那个卧底的功绩，请求您饶我一命。”

“哦，我怎么知道你背叛了他们之后，现在饶了你，你不会再背叛我？”

“因为利字当头，您永远都会需要我的！”老板俯身重重地给豆原组长行了一个贴地大礼，“我手上有独门海外的白粉交易线路，本来只是我自己挣点小钱。但那些长老发现了之后，以此威胁我，我才被迫为他们做事。但现在，我愿意切指退组，将这条线路上交，并从暗地里无条件协助豆原组的一切行为，接受您的监视。”

一条完整可靠的白粉交易渠道会带来多少利益，豆原组长心里门清。这笔源源不断的巨款，绝对足够眼前这个谦卑到极致的人在组里培养一批只忠诚他的手下。组里不安分长老的暗线，还有死去鹤房卧底的同盟，这些家伙已经足够让人棘手。现阶段确实也没必要再给自己增加敌人了。既然这家伙以退为进，那我又何尝不可以忍下他静待更好的时机处理掉他？

“那你退组之后打算做什么？”

“开一家深夜烤串店吧。”老板得到同意的答复之后，才敢结束行礼，抬起头来，“毕竟，我学过一手独门酱料，一定会很有人气的。”

“做的不错，”在偌大宅邸里和组长密谈暗室形成对角之势的另一间暗室里，簪着冬蔷薇和百合花的和服美妇看着眼前打开的箱子里的一袋袋白粉，冲穿着警察制服的人说，“鹤房先生已死，我和他的同盟也就再也不会有人知道了。这些白粉你送到我娘家，让他们卖个好价钱。最后，我会趁着组长清洗中高层的时候，插人进去，让娘家那边准备好。”

“不愧是小姐，真是一石三鸟。”

“这根本就不算什么。既然警察敢插卧底来组里，他们就应该知道我们也会反插卧底进警局。这些白粉本该随着邮轮一起沉入海底，你办事要小心一点。”豆原夫人伸出涂着和发髻冬蔷薇交相辉映的鲜红指甲油的手，点了点箱子，继续问下属，“鹤房先生虽然并没有死在我们手上，但却和我们还是有一定关系。以防万一，你去盯着他的家人，不要之后翻车。”

“小姐，您放心。虽然他在执行卧底任务之前就离婚，同时改掉了姓名。但我还是找到了他的儿子和遗孀。我会定期观察他们的。”

“不，等等，我有个更好的想法。”豆原夫人伸出如葱的指尖，轻轻地抚了抚照片上有着惊人美貌的小男孩，“你去以他父亲朋友的身份定期训练他，这孩子说不定将来还会超越他父亲。我们完全可以把他拉进黑暗世界不是么，毕竟他一定会很想知道真相。”

“您真的打算让他知道真相么？”

“真相？你给我牢牢记住，他父亲的死与我们无关。一切都是命运的捉弄，而我也只是功亏一篑，向往光明不谙世事的主妇罢了。”

“喂喂喂，等等，你是不是嗑药嗑嗨了。”鹤房越听越觉得不对劲，口气超差地打断了老板讲故事的声音，“前面的部分也就罢了，毕竟是你亲身经历的。后面关于豆原组长夫人的部分，你又不可能在现场，这也说的太离谱了。”

“根本就不离谱，我退组之后那帮长老及其下属们一个接一起全在一年内死了。我作为唯一的幸存者，很长时间都在被人跟踪打探。我一开始以为是组长的人，但是后来发现还混有他老婆的人。如果豆原夫人完全与此事无关又像跟你说的那样无辜，她完全可以直接买凶杀我完事，何必打探我背后的渠道了。除了这次临时起意要干掉你以外，这些年来所有经我手的白粉生意，全部都在组长的完全亲信的把控之下，她也伸不进去手。所以，我觉得我的猜测非常有道理，要不是你出现了，让我害怕被你报仇，同时想要自立门户而自行行动，夫人大概这辈子都不会找到机会挖到我背后的渠道。”

鹤房拧着眉，耳畔又回想起他与豆原母亲第一次见面时对方那亲切和蔼的笑颜。

“自己回想一下你这十五年来的经历，总归是有些蛛丝马迹的。”

过去已经褪色泛黄的记忆哗啦啦地开始涌上心头。警局的其他人都对自己一家避若蛇蝎，叔叔却一直都在鼓励自己去追寻真相，还每年都花大钱带自己去关岛练习枪技。Omega分化后鹤房也没有隐瞒过这个一直关照自己的叔叔。而CLUB的地址当时他是从收缴的证物袋里看到的，现在想来这根本就很蹊跷。

当草蛇灰线的第一个破绽漏了出来，之后的可疑的东西只会越揪越多。

“如果你和豆原一成是真爱的话，以我对他们俩口子的了解，哈哈哈，”老板的笑声越发苍凉癫狂，一如十五年前那般，颤抖着手举起手枪对着那双一模一样明亮又充满怜悯柔软和善意的眼睛，“与其被那黄毛小儿带着父母的人来救你，你还是直接死在我手上会更幸福！”

砰——

与枪声相似，却并不带着呛人的硝烟味。

关闭很久的大门被人暴力踹开。脏兮兮的长款西装外套顺着凜风从门外飞了进来，利落凶狠地飞踢带起犀利地尾风扫掉了那把在鹤房眼前的枪。窗外的微弱地阳光直直地打在来人的脸上，给冷肃锋利的面孔镀上了一层明明灭灭的杀气。

“对不起，对不起，我来晚了。”豆原伸出带着皮手套的手，飞快地用牙咬下微凉的手套，用温热的手心想要触碰鹤房青青紫紫的脸，又像是被道道肿起的红痕烫到一般不敢真的下手触碰。等他目光下移，看到骇人凸起的掐痕时，面色更是比月光还要惨白，垂眸不敢对上鹤房的眼睛。他转到椅背，默默地用小刀挑开了鹤房身上所有的束缚。

“慢，慢死了，大笨蛋！”鹤房艰难的颤抖着声带，嘶哑地一如往常般嫌弃着豆原，“哭什么哭，丑死了。”

豆原伸手胡乱地抹了把脸，直到湿漉漉又冰冷地触感传来，他才意识到多年坚强内敛的自己，居然真的哭了出来。

“你——”

豆原刚想说些什么，就看见一抹金属的冷光突兀地出现在鹤房瞬间睁大的眼睛里。比脑子更快的是身体，他用力向前连椅子带人扑倒了鹤房。

唔——

鹤房冰冷地手这下彻底暖热了。大片大片的血花从豆原的背上渗出，穿透了白衬衫。他伸手用力撕开衬衫，用布条去堵住弹孔，却宛如杯水车薪，一切的努力就像风中烛火一般微弱无力。

“你怎么也哭了？真是，咳——”一口血止不住地从豆原口中喷出来，但他的眉眼里还是处处透着温柔，“你不是一直吵着要看我背后的纹身么。怎么，现在见到了还不高兴一点？”

无数只夜叉张牙舞爪地在豆原的背上蓄势待发，与对面的猛虎群遥遥对峙。电闪雷鸣的天空全部被血色浸泡，透着不祥的气息。鹤房抱住豆原的动作稍稍一晃，圆睁的夜叉怒目也好，虎眼也罢，竟缓缓流下血泪。

如果看到纹身的代价是这个，那鹤房根本就不稀罕！

“少主，你根本就不该挡那一下。”助理小哥重新给手枪上好了弹夹，干净利落地一枪绷了旁边的老板之后，再次对准了鹤房，“是组长下令让我干掉他们的，你知道在关东这个地界，他就是根本无法反抗的活阎王。”

“但你以为你今天回去了还能活着么？咳咳咳——”豆原靠在鹤房身上，两人的血汇合在一起，滴滴答答地敲在助理小哥的心上，“你和旁边死了的那家伙是一伙儿的事，你以为你能瞒得住么？以这家伙的谨慎，如果不是咨询了第一天在门外守了一天的你的意见，你以为他会真的相信汐恩将会是我的伴侣，对下一任的豆原组组长有着举足轻重，同时能威胁他生命的影响么？更何况，你最近为了配合他的计划，多次来往后更加浓重的秘制酱料味道，你又以为真的能瞒过父亲么？”

“十五年前的白粉是被豆原夫人截胡了，”鹤房和豆原对视了一下，心有灵犀地开始汇总他们各自的情报，“十五年后的白粉难道不是你昨晚送给了父亲？”

“更何况，就你一个人，还不见得杀的了我们！”

鹤房在被绑走之前还给豆原的那把枪，又再次物归原主，被他稳稳地握在了手上，对准助理小哥。面对这种变故，助理小哥神情不变，但却已经开始犹豫。他快速地瞥了一眼窗户，大小足够他跳窗跑路。缠斗浪费逃跑的时间，他还不如卖豆原少主一个面子，尽快逃跑为妙。

这点小动作被豆原和鹤房看在眼里。即将逃出生天的喜悦让他们禁不住喜上眉梢，被突如其来偷袭造成的绝望再次被化解，眼里摇曳的光又和外面的满天星空一起点亮。

“他一个人不行，那加上我们够不够？”

熟悉的女声这次却再也没有丝毫温和的气息，透心凉地再次浇灭了卖火柴小女孩在豆鹤二人眼里刚划亮的希望。

“你和父亲都已经得到了你们最想要的东西，为什么还非要杀掉汐恩呢？”豆原脸色更加糟糕，心里从进门起就在不断咆哮的岩浆马上就要抑制不住了。他根本就不明白，为什么一定要搞个你死我活呢，更何况鹤房完全与上一代人的恩怨无关，“父亲拿到了心心念念的海外独家白粉渠道，终于除掉了15年前的所有叛徒。”

鹤房接着豆原的话，继续补充，“而夫人你，15年前的最大赢家，为什么又非要重启这一切，为豆原组长的局点燃了导火索？”

“既然你们对我和老头子的对弈全部都了解，”豆原母亲终于举起猎枪，收割掉了和“黄雀”老板一伙的助理小哥的生命，“那你就更应该知道，只有不被感情所左右的alpha才是真正毫无软肋的人。我和老头子的对弈，从头到尾都没有收过手。”

“我们爱你，所以把鹤房汐恩当作锻刀石送给你。白粉，叛徒，这些东西都不过是这个局最表层最无所谓的东西。我们的唯一目的，就是让你在经历一切爱上他之后，再由我们来动手帮你斩掉羁绊，从此成为超越了被omega束缚的真正立派的alpha。我希望你能游刃有余地流连花丛，而不是吊死在一棵歪脖子树上！”

“这才不是培养什么超越一切的alpha！这只是在培养无情无义的人渣罢了！”豆原简直不敢相信这些残忍的计划会出自想来温暖和善的母亲口中，更不敢相信会得到仁义至上父亲的默许，“这种昭和时代过时的垃圾思想，就应该跟着上一代人一起入土！”

“成王败寇，姜永远是老的辣，儿子。”豆原组长夫人毫无慈悲地看着棋局上最后仅剩的两枚棋子，冷冷地说，“现在的你根本就护不住他，好好地记住这节课，惨烈但注定难忘，忘掉那些幼稚又不切实际的黑帮洗白计划吧。鲜血与白粉，蔷薇与百合，这是豆原组代代相传永恒的主题。然后成长吧，成长到成为执棋人。”

“我永远都不会像你们一样可以随意玩弄别人的生死！”豆原捏了捏一直和自己相握的鹤房的手，感受到来自对方的支持，“像你们这样只谈利益互相算计的老姜，我宁可一辈子都不做！”

“你们这些老姜永远都不会知道，”鹤房搀扶起豆原，两人眼里星光、月色和泪水交错，希望和爱意同存，没有一丝一毫的犹豫和悲伤，一起冲向了窗户，从高高的悬崖上往下跳，“嫩姜能够有多甜！”

雪白的浪花跃起，一如十五年前鹤房父亲去世的那晚，纯洁美丽。


	13. Chapter 13

章十三 （完结章）

第一日，神说，要有光，于是就有了光。

海天相接的远方，一条橘黄的光带越来越亮地闪耀起来，点燃了周围松松软软的红色木棉花，映红了冲刷到海岸边少年人的脸。豆原紧紧合在眼皮下的眼球微弱地转了转，他下意识地再次搂紧了死死抱在怀里的人，昏迷中也不愿放开这缕相遇第一日给他带来初次极乐的生命之光。

第二日，神说，诸水之间要有空气，将水分为上下。

雨后新芽的味道强势地弥漫了出来，云卷云舒间密不透风地完全裹住了怀里pepper Jack的芝士味，刷新了鹤房鼻间的所有空气，唤醒了他。芝士呛人的前调胡椒味尖锐又势不可挡地反抗着，冲击着两人紧紧贴在一起的胸膛，试图唤醒豆原几乎要听不到的心跳。鹤房不断地在豆原的怀里扭动，撕裂着喉咙想要咆哮呼救，却在看见远处搜寻的豆原组组员时，被身后伸出的手死死地捂住嘴，如相遇后第二日被按在储物间货架上一样被迫无法出声，不敢出声。

第三日，神说，旱地为地，水的聚集处为海。

白花花的潮汐一波又一波地卷了过来，濡湿压实了海岸边松散的沙土。风来了，又去了。浪来了，又走了。咸腥的海水滴滴答答地顺着鹤房的脸往下流，在凹陷的锁骨处砸出水花。豆原的后背的布条崩裂，鲜血渗透，染红了身下的礁石。铁锈味的血迹在海中散开，不仅引来了远方漏出背鳍的鲨鱼，也同样吸引了远方早起捕鱼船只的注意。豆原被鹤房搀扶着靠在黑色的巨大礁石后，看着对方赤着脚艰难地在沙滩上踏出求救信号。相遇第三日时圆润美丽的脚此时伤痕累累，却仍如寂静深夜时那样笨拙却倔强地想要帮到豆原。

第四日，神说，天上要有光体，可以分昼夜。

清晨的海面笼罩着一层模模糊糊的白雾，隔绝了远方船只肉眼探查的视线。越爬越高的灿金日光在这一片充满着水汽的遮挡中散射又折射，随着气温升高，透过闪耀着五颜六色光芒的泡沫营造出瑰丽又奇幻的海市蜃楼。鹤房脚腕处原本挂着的串着金珠的脚链早已被锋利的石子划断，沉没在不知何处的海底。但他眼里希望的光彩仍旧没有熄灭，像小太阳般燃烧着不服输不放弃的亮光，当前来搜寻的豆原组人离开后，点起熊熊的火把，如相遇第四日晚般亲手破开阻挡视线带来恐惧的屏障，露出全身湿透的自己。

第五日，神说，水要多多滋生有生命的物，要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中。

救生艇被放了过来，豆原靠着鹤房的肩膀踉跄着登上了逃离关东的方舟。热情的渔民们一边大声吆喝着少年们，把干燥温暖的毛巾兜头就扔了过去，一边手上不停地拉起来绞着海草淤泥的渔网。远方的鹧鸪噗噜噜地贴着海浪飞行寻找着猎物，而冬日肥美的刀鱼此刻却堆积如山般在甲板上反复扑腾。游鱼之上，飞鸟之下，豆原和鹤房依偎在同一条大毛巾里，看着越行越远的码头灯塔明明暗暗，在起伏不断的渔船里用尽全力滋润对方干裂的唇，重温相遇第五日时海水劫后重生时难自禁的喜悦。

第六日，神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类。

刚踏上这片乡下的土地时，豆原就忍不住被屋子里纷纷扬扬地灰呛地咳嗽不止。而与在大城市长成的大少爷不同，在乡村里摸爬滚打度过童年的鹤房一把推开窗户，豪迈地把清新空气里被阳光勾出形状的微小生物放了进来。

“喂，你这家伙不会真的就打算在这山下一直蹲着了吧！”鹤房甩了甩兜里几乎要没有燃料的打火机，撅着屁股蹲在地锅旁生火，听着豆原在身后大秀刀工，刷刷地给鱼削鳞切片，“我记得你好像还是个现役大学生吧。”

“不急，他们多半现在已经给我办好休学了。”豆原放下刀，端着切好的蔬菜鱼肉走了过去，亲了亲鹤房沾上黑灰的脸，“现在这种平淡的生活也挺不错的不是么。”

“一点都不好！”鹤房被亲地有些炸毛，红着耳根想要撞开豆原，可惜对方有所预料地先退一步。他扭头想要发射愤怒光线，却看到了豆原被火光暖红含着笑意的狗狗眼，一时语塞，“有点斗志好不好！我们现在就应该立马杀回东京，好好揍那帮自以为是的大人们一顿！”

豆原看着鹤房愤愤不平地洒了好多七味粉进自己的料碗里，实在是忍不住地伸出手揉了一把对方毛绒绒的头，在要被打的时候赶紧从锅里夹起一块肉塞过去。

“老板已经死了，尘归尘土归土。”豆原放下碗筷，从袋子里抓了一把小米，撒在窗台，看着叽叽喳喳的麻雀们争相啄食后，抬起眼看着远方的田地，“上一代人的纠葛已经落下帷幕，就算你真的能把他们揍一顿，除了情感上的出气也没有任何意义。无凭无据，法律上也制裁不了他们。”

“但即使如此，我也绝不甘心什么都不做！”鹤房把碗筷全都摞进吃空了的锅里，吃力地抱起来，噼里啪啦地往外走，就着潺潺流淌的河水开始涮洗，“决定了！等伤好了，我回去就先考进警校，绝对要让他们看看新时代的厉害！绝对！”

“好啊，”豆原拎起喷水壶，对着墙根阴影处在冬末春初开始将将探头的初绿开始浇水，“无论怎样，我永远都会在你身旁，和你一同前进。既然如此，我会联系东京其他组的发小，带着足够分量的东西重回豆原组。”

“我们永远也不要放弃反抗！”

“嗯！”

“永远都不要放弃梦想！”

“嗯！”

“永远都会相伴同行！”

“嗯！”

在相遇第六日的那晚海边，当血之花在条条青紫的痕迹中扭曲绽放时，豆原痛恨自己的无力与迟到。但是现在，疼痛地花朵已经凋谢，希望就像野火烧不尽的倔强青草开始重生。

第七日，神造物的工已经完毕，就在第七日歇了他一切的工，安息了。 

夜幕降临，疲惫不堪的豆原和鹤房熄灭了炉子里的火，钻进了被子里，通过天窗抬头仰望满天璀璨的星空。

“说起来，跳海的时候我真的以为我们的生命就此结束了。第二天被救起来的时候，真的是脑子里一片空白，不想相信地恍惚了很久。”鹤房拉了拉被子盖住脸，他还是不太习惯说这么感性的话，但又凭直觉觉得自己应该说，“不过后来想想，我还有很多事没有做，就这么死了，真的太亏了。”

水迹从身旁人的被子边一路漫了过来，潮湿的感觉再次充斥鼻头。豆原没有接话，落入海水时唯一的遗憾再次浮上心头。流星划过天窗，飞过他黑沉如夜空的眼眸，最终在侧头时没入温暖的被褥之中。

“我也是。”豆原亲了亲鹤房，从获救后一直故作成熟憋着的他终于流下了劫后余生的眼泪，泪中带笑地说，“我还欠你一个永久标记呢。”

Pepper Jack呛人的胡椒芝士味起了，飘飘荡荡浮在雨水气息之上后，终于心甘情愿地钻入新芽深深扎在地里的泥土味中，永远地融合了。

后记

从一无所有的混沌之中创世，神明需要七天。

在一无所知的阴谋之中相爱，豆鹤只用七天。

每一次床笫间的生命大和谐都在逐渐加深灵与肉的交融，终于在最后一次达到终极圆满。


End file.
